STAR WARS:EPISODE IIIFALL OF THE REPUBLIC Redo
by UpcomingScreenPlayWriter
Summary: This is the story I wrote before only tweaked to deal with the actual events, characters, etc. in the real movie. I owe www.theforce.net and www.starwars.com alot of help.
1. The Last of The Clone Wars

"ANAKIN! ANAKIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ever since the Tusken Raider massacre where Anakin left his patience and innocence behind and gave way to something more, he has never been the same since. That day it seemed to him his eyes were opened ten times wider than before, like the shade covering his true vision was finally put down, and a new outlook on life, the galaxy, and himself took mold. All that inner-childhood, that ability to think recklessly and carelessly had suddenly diminished and faded, and all that was left was the new cocoon of a boy verging and stepping into the shoes of manhood and adulthood. No longer would he being doing elementary things, or reminiscing about his days of Pod Racer. How things were simple and common and how those simple, everyday days also brought him to feeling like there was more out there. Now, everything seemed unbalanced, seemed so vindicated, so flawed, so capsized. Like he was juggling two identities. The ever-growing hate inside him wanting to emerge out and become the Darth Vader we know today, but also the sweet, cute little boy he was many odd years ago...  
  
FALL OF THE REPUBLIC.  
  
It has been 3 years since the Clone Wars. It has been 3 years since the tension, the devastation, the deprivation, the decapitation, the turmoil, the grief, the sadness, and the everlasting with drawl of not being able to see, or hear, or touch, or kiss his mother. For Anakin Skywalker it felt like a dynasty, or a whole century had passed by. He no longer had a mother now; he was an orphaned boy; abandoned, aristocratic, and lonesome. He missed his mother's comforting, soothing, and calming words, but also missed his mother's kindness, goodness, kindheartedness, motherliness, sweetness, and niceness that could not be avoided, or easily missed. He also knew the Republic was failing; it was falling into a fiery abyss. It was crumbling, freely breaking apart. Millions of senators were now separating, or dividing into different committees and different sections. Count Dooku was still at large rounding up, or gathering, or collecting more and more foolish, easily persuaded senators.  
  
Palpatine's reign as Supreme Chancellor was still as high and mighty as ever being the dictating, dominating, ruling, conquering, overpowering, and overbearing politician he is, but he too is seeing the Republic he built 13 years ago burn into flames. His political themes, his domineering, commandeering powers, his propagandas are now decreasing and fading. He is now realizing his powers are no longer working and is now a man of just trickery, deviousness, slyness, craftiness, foxiness, and persuasiveness. Everyone knows a war is brewing. Rising from the depths of Coruscant. And this war is being led by Count Dooku; leader of the Separatists. Sooner, or later the two will meet and the two will see either the downfall, or the rise of Republic, but when will this happen? No one knows for sure, but time will tell...  
  
Along time ago in a galaxy far, far away...  
  
STAR WARS: FALL OF THE REPUBLIC.  
  
The Republic is at a lost. Palpatine's powers are coming to an end and the Jedi are still grieving and crying over the losses of apprentices and Jedi Knights that they lost on the battle of Genosis. The clone-troopers have now become Palpatine's protection and full security task force after seeing that their allegiance, or superiority is needed elsewhere. Now no longer clone-troopers they are known as storm troopers (capable of storming, or barging into a sight without being killed). Palpatine's also new addition is the Red Guards his new enforcing, law- making security task force capable of giving him more and more power. Anakin has now become a Jedi Master excelling, suppressing, and greatening his strengths as a Jedi, almost duplicating, or amounting, or upstanding an old, withered, and wrinkled Jedi Master Yoda. Padme' has now diminished and stopped being a senator to start beginning, or jumpstarting her chances of having a family and raising children of her own. Obi-Wan is now a gray- bearded man still devoting himself to the Force, Mace Windu is now into retirement. His days are drawing, or coming to a close, and Jar-Jar Binks, a Naboo senator, is now a pawn of the Dark side's powers not noticing, or recognizing the decisions, or choices he makes are leading to an end to the Republic and the galaxy's future...  
  
A solar-sailor comes zooming, or speeding into a hangar. The flags are seen flapping, wrapping, flowing, waving, and swaying back and forth. A man gets out dressed in dark clothes, his hair a silvery gray, and his eyes protruding, dignifying, esteeming, and evil all at once. The man walks down a hallway being led by an astromech droid, but then stops seeing a cloaked figure peering, appearing, revealing, unveiling, and coming into view from the shadowiness, darkness, blackness, and quietness of a room. Aboard the Trade Federation command ship, the cloaked figure arises from his throne room. Dressed in a long blue, silvery, purplish cape. He is a tall, muscular fellow. Steel and metal cover his alien body and face. His eyes are almost cat-like, or serpent-like. A yellowish, greenish neon with slits for pupils almost reminiscent of a Velicoraptor's eyes. On his belt he carries the lightsabers of fallen Jedi killed in battle, or who were slain by his cold, robotic, metallic hands. This unknown creature is General Grievous, leader of the Droid Army.  
  
He is towering foe almost 9ft tall, but a foe who is capable of slaying anyone in battle, whether be by a blaster bolt from his twin dual guns, or by a quick stroke from his blue and green lightsabers. The two nod a somewhat unfriendly "hello" and go to a holo-panel where a reddish, brownish orange orb appears.  
  
As the two watch the strange-colored globe orbiting and gravitating around in circular spins, another holo-panel comes up. This one with the face of Darth Sidious...  
  
"Tyrannus, my apprentice so good to see you again. Is the weapon being created, or built yet?" He says his body never showing a mere movement, or unsteadiness, just standing still. His location is atop a balcony in the lower sectors of Coruscant.  
  
"My men are working and laboring on it as we speak. They're modifying and making it to your exact preciseness and Excellency my Lord."  
  
"You've done well Dooku. You have exceeded my expectations greatly. More so than Darth Maul, or Asaj Ventress could, or even that putrid slime Jango Fett could."  
  
"Soon, the Republic will be crushed and no one will be able to stop us this time. No one..." Overconfident and a bit overzealous Grievous barges into the conversation, wanting his say and share.  
  
"Ah, yes, almost forgot to thank and praise our prime military strategist and key to the glorious victory ahead...GENERAL GRIEVOUS!" Suddenly...Sidious's slow, dull standing formation changes to show a short, immediate applause and grin come upon his face.  
  
"Without me today Palpatine will/would still be in power. I suggest though we just slit his throat, or cut off his head, and be done with him. He has caused our cause too much. Besides, those ever troublesome Jedi..."  
  
Grievous pauses to check his comm. Link and suddenly his voice begins changing from the low, baritone voice, to a more suitable, more menacing, and sinister one than before.  
  
"I shall break them. Especially, that one called Obi-Wan Kenobi. Give me five minutes with him and I will kill him just the way your apprentice Darth Maul killed his master...a blade right through the chest."  
  
Dooku suddenly interrupts him. "Except you have forgotten my primitive, chrome-plated friend that Skywalker kid. He may be the key to bringing us down. He is exceptional and headstrong in the Force. I sensed it in him on our fight on Genosis. The boy is an example of a fine Sith warrior. He could be an unmatchable, undefeatable, unbeatable, and a powerful asset or ally to us if turned to the Dark side of the Force..."  
  
Sidious smiles and cackles an evil cackle, almost sounding like a crow. "Yes, I've sensed it too. He grows more and more with the Force, but his aggression, his anger, his hatred, his disgust, and jealousy for his Master makes him a valuable and precious pawn to play with. If turned he could rid the galaxy of the Jedi and bring back the Dark Ages of when the Dark Lords ruled and sent this galaxy into oblivion, or obliteration."  
  
"I will make him call you Master. I will make him bow down to you and worship you as a father." Dooku kneels down beside the holographic image and extends out his hand giving his word.  
  
"You have my grand approval of this. Go and bring this boy before me so I may have a talk with him. That beloved Qui-Gon sensed he was the Chosen One. If this is true, then he will be the key to sending this galaxy into full on annihilation and the only thing will be left is...US!"  
  
Dooku agrees and gets up from his humble servant position and leaves towards his corridors. Sidious is seen cackling and laughing at a balcony watching and staring at his new founded arsenals of weaponry and machinery. ATAT walkers are seen, along with battle-droids on STAPS, destroyer-droids are seen also, followed by the super-battle-droids. The battle-droids begin marching, strolling, and clanking across the ground, while destroyers are seen practicing shooting and firing their guns on innocent people for the enjoyment and entertainment of Sidious.  
  
"These are the last days of the Republic. The last days they'll have left to breathe..."  
  
The holographic image disappears and Grievous is left alone sulking in his resentment and aloofness. His two droids both identical in bronze, brains, and appearance both come to his side escorting, ushering, and accompanying him back to his throne room chair. "That Dooku has been nothing to our entire mission and brigade ever since he left that Jedi Order," Grievous thought righting and assuming position in his chair. "Sidious should've just left this ten year job solely to me and only me. Not give it to a mere amateur. Everyone knows steel is more powerful than flesh and iron and metal are more stronger than bones." He thought some more as his two trusted bodyguards began looming and standing beside his throne, electro- staffs in their thin-claw-like fingers. "I'm tired of a galaxy built on democracy and resolving problems with words and treaties. I'm tired of living by laws and dunderheaded politicians deciding and choosing how to live, how to think, how to feel, how to dress, or how to talk, or walk for me. Mostly, I am tired of you Palpatine..."  
  
A group of battle droids and destroyer droids begin bringing in the prisoner of Grievous's ship, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself. Palpatine is seen wearing bluish indigo robes, his hair is thinly parted, and he looks older and more zombie-like than ever before. One of the destroyer droids knocks him down to the ground with a hard club from its fist and Palpatine falls down to his knees staring up at the mechanical foe.  
  
"Ah, at last we meet. I thought our crossing was not inevitable, or possible, but here you are bound by your own chains of lies, deceit, and corruption..."  
  
Palpatine tries unchaining, or unshackling, and unbinding his handcuffs, but it is impossible all he gets is fingering and thumbing the latch and sides.  
  
"I made it sure that you were never going to escape here alive. Sure, the Jedi might be right behind us ready to strike, but they will never leave here without you out of my capture. This armada is capable of any bombing runs, mere laser attacks, or the Republic's weaponry and gunneries. We droids may seem useless and only good for some things like farming, cleaning, plowing, washing, interpreting different languages, and doing your human biddings, but we are far more advanced and capable of more than you or your insignificant humanoid homosapiens can possibly imagine..."  
  
"The Republic will not stand for your tyrannous and venomous ways. We will crush your armada, we will win this last standoff, and you my friend made- up of wires, gears, and used scrap metal, you will never see the next side of day." Formidably and strongly Palpatine stands there imprisoned and chained, but does not move a muscle watching and waiting for the General to do something dramatic, or wrongful. "You have a very defiant tongue Chancellor. I wonder what you'd look like with it cut off."  
  
"Forward the ship for battle. I'm not letting some wretched Jedi Starfighters take away my captive."  
  
These Clone Wars were nothing but conquest for Grievous and the thought of ending them was like a gaping hole, or wound in his side. He was the conquering hero to the Droid Army and to the Separatists; the victorious, triumphant, and surmounting military strategist; the subjugator, the subduing, intensifying, and cultivating force sweeping across the galaxy like a virus, or plague. He in his opinion WAS the instigator and prime incentive of this whole mess of affairs, but he also knew he WAS programmed and made to do ANOTHER'S bidding. If only he could find some way to dispose and rid of this Darth Sidious and become his own boss, not some petty follower, or feet-kisser, but his own person, or in his case his own android. Persevering and persistent, yet undertaking and balancing his robotic side and humanoid tendencies he was built and made for one thing: to kill and that's all he knew and was all he was going to do to get his way and make a star cross name for himself.  
  
A red blinking light appears as Grievous begins bracing for impact. On the scanners come the enemy vessels and ships of the Republic, along with the remaining, surviving Jedi.  
  
"Lose them around the planets Tul' Naka and lead them back to where this whole Clone Wars began...Right in the heart of the Senate."  
  
Palpatine stares at Grievous shocked and in disbelief. Grievous just turns his head and with his yellowy, ungracious eyes, just gives him a cold, faint look, almost as if he was x-raying him inside his body and watching his heart pumping, thumping, and rapidly beating.  
  
"You're mad. Coruscant is the heart of the Republic if you attack there..."  
  
"If I attack there than all of the Jedi Council will be lost, all of you wasp nests of politicians, and all of Coruscant's life will be gone in a blink of an eye, or the slow, cold breath of winter's day. Let your highly hailed Stormtroopers and Jedi come. I will break them in half with my ion- cannons."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
In a floating, hovering hydraulic-chair Mace Windu sits and begins meditating, or silencing out everyone around him, or the scenery, or things elsewhere focusing and concentrating on the living Force. Suddenly...he hears a groggily, frog-like voice chirping and croaking in his ear. He hears the voice lower in verbal tones and then hears the familiar syntax and word usage of Jedi Master Yoda.  
  
"Sorry, I am for interrupting you, or disturbing you, or awakening you from your meditation, but concerned I am for Master Anakin. Obi-Wan was right he's too arrogant. Incompetent, ignorant, and headstrong he has become. Constantly bragging, boasting, and praising himself for his accomplishments and achievements he does, but yet he does not give time to shut that inner- voice of his out and realize the importance of his fellow Jedi members and the living Force itself. Deeply pardoned I am for his well-being and safety. If this mission does not go well I fear grave and dark danger awaits him as his Jedi Trials continue..." Yoda was always against the training of the young Skywalker lad. Mostly, because of his age, but also he sensed something elsewhere, something elusive, something ahead in the future, but yet unsure. It seemed like it was something he could instantly figure out, but more and more he always came back to being unsure. Anakin's fate was an enigma wrapped in a shell like an egg. It would only take a matter of time to crack, but time was not at the Jedi's essence.  
  
For over ten years they had been trying to unravel and unwrapped the mystery of the death of Jedi Master Syfo-Dias and now this new Sith Lord Darth Sidious was even a bigger mystery as well. Did the two have a connection? Were they the same person? If so then why did the researching, engravings, and recordings say he had long past away? Some of these questions needed to be answered, but once again time was not on the Jedi's essence. Time had somehow gotten extinct over the period of the Clone Wars...  
  
"Still...the boy could be the Chosen One. It is his destiny to bring honor and fellowship to the galaxy. Mace believed in Qui Gon when he spoke profoundly and vividly of Anakin as the Chosen One, but like Yoda he was unsure of Anakin's fate, but he one day knew that one day Anakin's fate would be decided either on the battleground, against an attacker, or from within himself. Unfortunately, like always it depended on time.  
  
"The Chosen One, he is not. I've sensed it the first time he came into our lives. Another there is, his offspring, his son and daughter will be the ones who will bring balance to the Force. I have been predicting, or prophesying, or contradicting this since the dawn, or the formation of the Republic."  
  
"But what if his children turn to the Darkside of the Force? It could bring even more chaos, even more misery, even more woe, and a dark famine over this galaxy. The Sith are already taking over the Republic, they are intoxicating, or polluting, or infesting themselves into it's doors, they are corrupting and blinding the eyes of senators, they are clouding and blocking the minds of the diplomats, and they are poisoning the Republic itself causing it to slowly begin decomposing, or withering, or vanishing, or disappearing, or evaporating, or decaying, or shriveling away into dust."  
  
"Tears it brings to my eyes to see this Republic suddenly come to an end. It seems as though our own enemies have defeated us. He doesn't need us anymore; Palpatine seems like. He seems as though that the Jedi are a nuisance, or a pest, or a thorn in his side. The troopers are his only friends now, I think. We are no longer needed in this galaxy anymore I'm afraid. Almost over 900 years-old I am to have lived this long and seen Sith Lords come and go, battles fought, some won, some tied, others not so lucky, and to see millions upon millions of different species and people come and gone like the wind, or crops when fall has broken out and winter vastly approaches. I fear we shall become the same..."  
  
"Nonsense Master Yoda. We are needed just not in these times. We will soon... I can feel it, or sense it."  
  
"Me too. Me too."  
  
Meanwhile on the planet's core of Coruscant ...  
  
Around a rather large oval-egg-shaped table Sidious and some well-known faces begin watching the battle unfold high above them. Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, Passel Argente, and members of the different factions of the Separatist movement are seen. Amongst the faces are: Corporate Alliance, the Trade Federation, the Techno Union, Intergalactic Banking Clan and Commerce Guild.  
  
"At last we are getting results for once..." Nute Gunray pipes up. With his red, beady eyes he watches Republic ships be gunned down, or explode in bits of scrap metal and debris.  
  
"Bah, Grievous is too obstinate. He performs under his own measures. He's methods and tactics are too rashly, too precipitately, too rascally. His impetuous hastiness and deliberateness is going to ruin us, or even worse get us all killed. We should've never left ourselves to the dependency of a droid..." Speaks up San Hill watching Grievous's troops and ships take fire, but still manage to pull on with the fight.  
  
"What's wrong with a droid?" Asks Wat Tambor adjusting and systematizing his voice, altering and adapting it so it sounds more normally human and pitched and not sounding like he is going through puberty, or experiencing any temporary squeakiness, but rather a monotone-like voice. Evenly pitched.  
  
"We've spent years relying on your droid firepower, your machinery, your imperviousness, but it's been too long. We need to replace the steel with flesh. Look at the clones. Thanks to those damn cloners, the Kaminoians, the Republic has an army so well built and constructed they are virtually imperishable, impermeable. Basically, impassable to firepower, or drawn fire. When one dies another takes it's place. Whereas, with you droids if one dies, than a new batch has to be assembled, overseen, tested, and then put on the ships only to be gunned down by a single blast of a rifle." Objects Passel sitting by the holographic view screen sharing his truthful and modest opinion of the droid epidemic.  
  
"He has a point. His objection is well stated. My Sith warriors and apprentices have done more in this war than any of your droid kind combined. Face facts Wat you're breed is dying fast..." Says Sidious shrouding and silhouetting himself by the darkened room's shadows.  
  
"But going back to your opinion San. Grievous will do his job well. He is strong in the Force."  
  
"The Force! The Force! My word! That old ancient philosophy. That mythological, mystical rubbish! The man is pure machine. A droid cannot be skilled in the Force! Besides, the Force is just a silly thing created by some cloaked monks to..."  
  
Suddenly...San feels like his oxygen is being sucked out. He tries to ask for mercy, but the words just don't seem to come out.  
  
Nute Gunray watches in horror, as his eyes become even redder and more ruby looking than ever. Finally, before San begins to feel his last breaths to be sucked out, Nute tells Sidious to stop. He obeys.  
  
"My friends let's save the violence for up there. Not down here. We're a peaceful, democratic society..." The old Trade Federation Viceroy says.  
  
Up above the planet's surface...  
  
Numbers upon numbers of Republic starships, fleets, battalions, Jedi Starfighters, Naboo Starfighters, a few Blockade Runners, and an assembly of other ships begin numbering and pairing off in groups ready to take on the enemy ahead. Leading the squadrons of ships is General Obi-Wan Kenobi and his now fully appointed and commissioned Jedi Knight friend and lieutenant Anakin Skywalker. Along for the ride is a number of well-known Council faces: Ki-Adi-Mundi, the cone-headed elder of the Jedi Council, Eeth Koth, Plo Koon, Adi Gallia, Depa Billaba, Saesee Tiin, Shaak Ti, Bultar Swan, Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee, Kit Fitso, Aayla Secura, Pablo Jill, and a group of several other known Jedi along with a few new faces.  
  
"This is it my friends. Our last stand. We today await our fates. Some of you may, or will not come back, but if that happens you will be forever memorialized and never forgotten from here to the afterlife. You men and women are the bravest of all Jedi, soldiers, commanders, admirals, and pilots I have ever met. May the Force be with you..."  
  
Those words ranged clear through Anakin's brain watching the dozens of ships swarming off into battle like bees, stinging and penetrating Grievous's shields. Explosions and rapid fire pour across the galaxy like rainwater, or hail. Dozens of laser bolts go from the front, the back, the sides, everywhere thinkable, or conceivable.  
  
Obi-Wan switches on his com. Link and begins marking off their time. "Five seconds," he warns.  
  
Then, it happens. The battle to end all battles. The end of the Clone Wars.  
  
Two missiles fire from some the Republic Cruisers and within seconds it blows away one Grievous's ion cannons.  
  
"BLAST!" Screams Grievous as some Neimodonian gunners are suddenly taken away from in a ball of flames. "And you thought they weren't ready, or prepared to take us down..." Count Dooku said in his deep, smooth voice.  
  
Standing on the upper level of the vast bridge of the giant Separatist Cruiser, The Count regarded the red and yellow, three-meter wide sphere that was a holo-display of the battle unfolding outside. The holo-display took up almost a quarter of the upper dais of the black and gray colored bridge, which was abuzz with the sounds of war making. A curved railing ran along the wide edge of the upper level. Below, the rest of the bridge could be viewed. The cruiser's pilot's chair was on a small middle step a little ways below the railing. The main crew was seated in a semi-circle of high- backed chairs in front of flashing data consoles down below—right in front of the tall, curving bay of windows.  
  
"Our attack cruisers won't last much longer against them. What do you plan to do next?" Dooku asked the figure standing only a few paces away.  
  
General Grievous, Supreme Leader of the Droid Armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, turned his white-masked face away from inspecting the holo-display and stared narrowed, yellow eyes at The Count.  
  
Dooku had fallen under that exact gaze numerous times before, and every time he had peered back without even a hint of flinching. And why should he flinch? Yes, General Grievous was a monstrosity of a being—living flesh molded together and kept alive by a mechanical, bone-white form—and he was the most brilliant military strategist he had ever met, but Dooku was a Dark Lord of the Sith! The power he wielded was far greater than that of some mechanical fighting machine. He had no reason to fear.  
  
Yet Grievous continued the power struggle. The Droid General erected his tall form to its full height and turned to face Dooku, the hydraulic pistons in his legs making hissing, whirring sounds as he did. Grievous' bodyguards, three specially-modified droids programmed and built specifically for close combat with Jedi Knights, reacted instantly to The General's movement. The gray-caped droids walked forward from their spots along the wall, electro-staffs raised, their glowing, red eyes regarding Dooku intently.  
  
A metal hand emerged from the slit in the white cape wrapped around Grievous' wide, upper body and brushed the cape back to reveal a holster belt. The movement was done nonchalantly, as if Grievous were merely readjusting the cape, but Dooku knew the movements true meaning. He didn't even have to look down to know what Grievous was showing him—to know the silent threat the Droid General was conveying.  
  
The threat wasn't the blaster Grievous was displaying, nor was it signaling his bodyguards into action. The threat was the two lightsabers dangling from the holster belt; trophies gathered from Jedi Grievous had killed in combat. And they weren't the only two such trophies. Dooku knew that Grievous had gathered dozens over the past few years of the Clone Wars, but only kept those two, plus two on the other hip, on him. Dooku wasn't going to sit back and watch this abomination, this detestation pull some intimidation game on him. Oh, hell no. Sure, this creature was tall in size, had four extendable and opposable arms, eyes yellow as krayt dragon's, and plus adding onto that his monstrousness, hideousness, atrociousness, grimness, odiousness, repulsiveness, odiousness, and his other execrable and displeasing features would stun, or put any man, or woman, or child in its place, but Dooku was Dooku, a highly respected former Jedi Knight turned Sith Lord and he wasn't going to back down without a fight.  
  
"It appears the Jedi were more ready for this onslaught than I thought. Maybe I need a new approach," Grievous thinks to himself, authorizing, arbitrating, refereeing, umpiring, adjudicating, and officering orders making himself look more dogmatic and authoritative than ever. "Fire the ion cannons at my mark. If they think they can take one of them down, than they are just plain stupid to try and take the rest of them."  
  
As some of the Republic Naboo Fighters come roaring in, Grievous tells his men to fire blowing away fifty pilots in a single shot.  
  
"Satisfied?" Grievous said into the console with his deep, heavily synthesized voice, the metal mandibles on either side of his vocal amplifier clicking back and forth with each word. Dooku shakes his head, "For a moment my friend. For a moment..." General Grievous had never failed before in a plan he had set forth, but, for some reason, Dooku had doubts about the success of this mission. He couldn't place exactly what it was, but something about it didn't feel right. A prompting in the dark side told him that something was wrong, and that he should be careful.  
  
Dooku had known from the beginning that Grievous was secretly working for his Master, Darth Sidious. He had sensed it right away. Sent to keep an eye on him or to kill him once his worth as an Apprentice was spent, or both, it did not matter. Dooku was prepared for what would come, and would kill Grievous whenever he dared to strike.  
  
He was not angered by the betrayal. It was part of being a Sith. He knew that his Master would do what he could to keep Dooku in line, as well as to keep him from growing too powerful. And Dooku would continue to try to overthrow his Master. In the Sith Order only the strongest could survive, and if you weren't strong or clever enough then you had to die.  
  
But now, with this mission, Grievous' ties to Darth Sidious had been made blatantly obvious. Only the dark lord of the Sith had enough power and influence in the Republic to make certain Grievous' kidnapping of the Chancellor would be a success. Only Darth Sidious could have manipulated Palpatine into stationing the Jedi and the Republic's military forces the way they had been just prior to this mission. Only Darth Sidious could have insured such success.  
  
"Launch our fighters. Don't leave a single one of them alive."  
  
"Launch all fighters? Are you insane? The Jedi will kill them in a single swift blow."  
  
"Not with these fighters. I made sure my men would make some new moderations and slight alternations to ensure ourselves complete perfection."  
  
"But what if your little thing backfires? Then, what?"  
  
"I have my alternatives..."  
  
Dooku watched as half of the droid fighters broke off of the main group and headed for the Jedi squadron. He looked out the windows and saw the shimmering sphere of Coruscant rapidly growing larger.  
  
"How long until we reach Coruscant?" he asked.  
  
"Estimated time of arrival; ten minutes," a Neimodian technician's voice said through the comm. unit.  
  
"This is more intense than my days as a Pod Racer..." sighs Anakin in his cockpit.  
  
"Personally, I think I'd rather be in your shoes when you were nine than face this," jokes Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yeah, except Sebulba was still more a slime ball than this Grievous character. Oh, and he had the most worse body odor you had ever smelled. Even worse than a Rancor's breath," jokes Anakin.  
  
"That's pretty damn gross," jokes Obi-Wan carrying on with the one-liners.  
  
"Well, would you like to do the honors of going in first?" asks Obi-Wan politely.  
  
"Well, you know me I laugh at the face of danger..." grins Anakin ready for any challenge that throws itself at him.  
  
"Why do I always say/think you are going to be the death of me?" Obi-Wan wanes.  
  
The two fly in low sweeping past the vulture fighters of the Trade Federation. Dodging and maneuvering out of harm's way and towards the hangar of Grievous's ship, but unfortunately they've been spotted! Out of nowhere eight vulture fighters roaring in, firing and shooting at our heroes trying to knock them out of the sky before reaching Grievous's hangar bay.  
  
"I believe we have company and not the welcoming kind either," Obi-Wan sighs.  
  
"Eh...they're just target practice..." Anakin boasts thrilled to get some shots off of his new Starfighter.  
  
The two split up going in separate areas as four vultures tail both of their ships. Obi-Wan dives, leaps, hotdog rolls, and spins out of oncoming fire and moves towards the ion cannons.  
  
"Let's see you guys get a taste of your own medicine," Obi-Wan thinks to himself with a smile on his face. The four vultures dive in towards him locked and ready to fire, but Grievous's cannons take them out instead just before pressing the "ACTIVATE" button.  
  
Meanwhile back on the planet's core...  
  
"This is an outrage! You said the Jedi would not win this time, but look. Look right there! They're beating us at our own game!" Uproariously and tumultuously shouts Nute.  
  
"Patience. Patience. Give it time. The Jedi will not win this round. Not by a long shot. They're vermin will be eradicated and extirpated before you can even speak another word," shushes and hushes Sidious, confidently determined that this onslaught won't be a toss-up, or a Jedi-win.  
  
Onboard Grievous's ship...  
  
Palpatine still strapped in his chains is suddenly lead down a dark hallway by his droid captors towards an elevator.  
  
"If the Jedi have a chance to board this ship, or if they destroy this ship I want you to evacuate here as soon as possible. I'll be right behind you two." The message reads on the two droid's com. Links.  
  
"Why do you listen to that pompous, arrogant blowhard of screws and bolts? He should be sent to the junkyard not leading an uprising, or massive takeover."  
  
One of the droids stares at Palpatine blankly and unmitigated; expressionless and emotionless, but then out of nowhere he takes his electro-staff and hits Palpatine in his gut with it, causing an electrical current to run up and down his back and spine.  
  
"You should not speak unless being spoken to," the droid electronically and robotically states. The two droids then carry Palpatine into the elevator shaft and press the button to go up into the higher hangar. "I thought that didn't matter in the presence of droids..." says Palpatine holding his side in anger, wheezing and gasping for air.  
  
Meanwhile...back on the main haul of the Separatist ship.  
  
"We're coming up on the planet's first line of defenses now, General," a Neimodian voice said.  
  
Grievous switched the holo-display to show the group of ships coming up in front of them. Twenty more Assault Cruisers, five more Venator-class Star Destroyers, and an assortment of smaller attack cruisers of differing designs. Grievous checked the giant cruiser's position, and when he saw it another evil grin crossed his eyes.  
  
"Right on target," he said to himself.  
  
"General, should we call up some of our support cruisers from the rear- battle to help fend off these new ships?" a Neimodian tactical assistant asked. "Without them we'll be rather vulnerable to enemy attack on the bow."  
  
Grievous paid the assistant no mind. He just stared at the chrono-clock in the console of the holo-display as it counted down. "Prepare all missile ports to launch. Prepare the main gun for firing," he ordered.  
  
He watched as the chrono continued to count down. The Republic cruisers were getting closer and closer. "Launch all missiles on my mark." Ten seconds left on the chrono. "MARK!" Grievous shouted.  
  
Hundreds of streaks of white fire and blue light shot out from the giant cruiser, filling the entire bay of windows on the bridge. They raced towards the on-coming Republic cruisers, who continued towards them unabated. The missiles approached, and the cruisers opened fire with their turbo laser turrets. Green and red laser fire was everywhere as the ships targeted the enormous barrage of missiles. Brilliant explosions began erupting all across the line of missiles as they were shot down, and the number of explosions only intensified as the missiles got closer to their targets. It looked as if the hail of missiles was going to be for nothing—that every last one of them would be destroyed before they even reached their targets.  
  
But then forty massive Separatist battleships appeared from out of hyperspace a short distance behind and to one side of the Republic cruisers. The newly arrived ships opened fire at once, launching volley after volley of their own missiles.  
  
The Republic ships on that side were caught completely by surprise. The power to their shields concentrated mostly to the front of the ships, their backsides were left virtually unprotected. The newly arrived Separatist battleships' missiles and laser fire tore into these ships' sides and engine housings.  
  
There were explosions all over the ships, and some of them even exploded completely in brilliant flashes like a sun going supernova.  
  
The Republic cruisers on the far side of the group reacted quickly and balanced their shielding power out across their hulls. They were able to withstand the blunt of the initial volley they received from the surprise attack, and several turned to face the new threat.  
  
"Fire the main gun!" Grievous shouted, his synthesized voice charged with the elation of the battle.  
  
The giant Separatist Cruiser rocked as the gun fired, and then a thick, red streak of light and energy shot away. The powerful bolt struck the underside of a Republic cruiser that had been banking and ripped all the way through the ship. A second later, the cruiser exploded in an massive fireball. The shockwave and racing debris from the explosion struck two more close to it, ripping huge chunks out of their hulls and sending them spinning out of control. The cruiser barreled forward through the cloud of debris and the hole that had just been created in the picket of Republic ships. Several of the Separatist battleships fell into escort positions with the giant cruiser, while the others kept the Republic cruisers busy to keep them from pursuing.  
  
"Try and follow us now Jedi," Grievous thought sitting in his chair as two protocol droids R3C7 and THX-1138 begin soaking and oiling down his joints and parts. A hiss is heard from the pistons in his arms absorbing, assimilating, engulfing, and sponging the oil into the wires and mechanical parts. Grievous sighs seeing his conquest shortly drawing to a near end, but suddenly out of nowhere the remaining fighters, the clones, and General Obi-Wan Kenobi and that Skywalker brat come out of nowhere.  
  
"WHAM!" A shot blasts through the upper deck taking out their defenses. The shield generator now powerless. "WHAT?!" Grievous thoughts as suddenly he was thrown from his chair and so were the protocol droids. "It appears once again you think too ahead of yourself, too abstract and preoccupied in yourself and your ambitions, and not on the mission." Dooku says intimidating and deterring the overconfident bastard.  
  
"I'll show them!" Grievous gets on a com. Link and forewarns the Jedi and Republic forces. "Republic Military forces—we have your precious leader captive aboard our ship," General Grievous' menacing, synthesized voice said. "The glorious, military might of the Separatists has reached the very heart of your government. We have penetrated your pathetic defenses. By now you must realize that there is nowhere in this galaxy where you or your children are safe from us.  
  
"The Confederacy of Independent Systems demands the immediate halt of all Republic military aggressions and the withdrawal of your forces from within our borders. Should you refuse to meet our demands, we will unleash terror and destruction the likes of which you have never seen. Do as we say, and I promise mercy will be shown. Defy us and you, and your Supreme Chancellor, will surely die! You have been warned."  
  
Dooku smiles, "Well done. You've gotten them even testier with us than before. Congrats." He thinks to himself not saying a word.  
  
Meanwhile outside...  
  
Grievous's words struck a cord with Anakin, more ever than the Tusken Slaughter he witnessed and enacted in. His best friend and true father figure Palpatine was on that ship. If he'd lose him than the two people he cared for and loved for (him and his mother), along with Obi-Wan and Padme would be lost forever. He had to do something and fast.  
  
"I'm going after him---------alone. No one follow me. That includes you Obi- Wan."  
  
"Anakin no! Stay with your squadron. I am the General here. I overrule you. Stay here where you'll be safe."  
  
"Obi-Wan I love you like a father and I know you love me like a son, but I am not that same little boy I once was. I am a man now. A true Jedi Knight. I need to face this on my own. Face this alone. The Force is telling me to."  
  
"That's not the Force it's your instinct! Your own mentality telling you to! I beg if you go I'll be right behind you to stop you."  
  
"Well, I can't see why you wouldn't. Everywhere I go, there you are."  
  
"Because I am your friend. Friends stick beside each other."  
  
Despite his anger, a small smile crossed Anakin's lips and his anxiety lessened. He had come to depend on Obi-Wan's support and help in difficult situations, and vice-versa. They made an excellent fighting team, and always found a way to get through the impossible with each other's help. With Obi-Wan at his side what he had planned no longer seemed like such a suicide mission. There was hope.  
  
"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, and there was no mistaking that he truly meant it.  
  
"You can thank me later when we get through this. Now—what's your plan?" Obi-Wan asked as their Starfighters raced through the chaos of the enormous battle and after the giant cruiser. "Uh...plan? Didn't really get to that yet."  
  
"Oh, brother! I knew you were going to be the end of me. I just needed a sign and now here it is. We're going to go after an overlord and you have no plan. Sheesh..."  
  
"Hey, just leave it to me. I usually come up with something good in due time."  
  
"Not to mention something gutsy, foolhardy, overly courageous, daring, hot- shotty, and downright stupid."  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan plunged their Jedi fighters through the ever-expanding battlefield around Coruscant and raced in the direction of the giant Separatist Cruiser. Even more massive battleships, cruisers and attack ships had emerged from hyperspace and joined in the fray. Now, the numbers of Republic and Separatist capital ships fighting were too great to count. The battle was enormous; filled with a frenzied wrath and carnage the likes of which the galaxy had never seen. The true nature of war momentarily reared its ugly head right there above the central planet of the Republic. It presented itself proudly for all to see—death and destruction were its sole purpose.  
  
The system's sun was creeping around from behind the city-planet, and as it did it lit the terminator of the planet with a brilliant, red and orange glow. The angle of the sun's light cast upon the uppermost levels of the battle; illuminating it, as if highlighting the destruction there. Dawn began creeping across the surface of the planet below, and the concentrated mass of lights of the city slowly began fading away.  
  
The Cruiser was right above the planet now, positioning itself into a stable orbit. Surrounding it was a wall of Separatist battleships. These battleships fought like a crazed pack of Vulowolves, protecting their leader with such ferocity that no Republic ships had been able to penetrate their lines. But the Republic forces were gathering around the group now, and appeared to be set on breaking the protective barrier and getting at the giant cruiser.  
  
Hundreds upon hundreds of Clone starfighters, droid fighters, other designs of Separatist fighters, and a handful of Jedi Starfighters that had come up from Coruscant, flocked around the enormous span of capital ships, locked in their own mortal combat. Anakin and Obi-Wan dodged their way through the mess, too intent on their objective to engage enemy targets. The chaos was terrible, and only beings as skilled in the Force as Anakin and Obi-Wan could pass through it unscathed.  
  
The movements of their fighters were in perfect synchronism. When Anakin turned, so did Obi-Wan. When Anakin dove, twisted or spun, so did Obi-Wan. It looked as if one mind were controlling both ships, as if the flight plan had been pre-programmed. The long years of fighting together in The Wars had made them this way, had made them this good of a team.  
  
They turned and headed straight for the concentrated mass of capital ships around the giant cruiser. This was where the fighting was the most intense, and the space was filled with blazing laser blasts, stray missiles, and enormous chunks of exploded cruisers on erratic paths.  
  
A gap was beginning to form in the ring of battleships surrounding the giant cruiser. One had massive fires spouting out all over its hull, while two others had lost their stabilizers and were floating off course. Three of the Jedi Cruisers took advantage of the hole by focusing their weaponry on the ships in that area, overwhelming the battleships and making the hole even bigger. The line began to deteriorate and the Star Destroyers moved in, but the fight was far from over.  
  
"Republic scum—if you dare to attack my flagship, I will rain down fire and destruction upon your capital city!" General Grievous' voice said over the comm. "And if that is not reason enough to make you leave now, know this; I will not hesitate to kill your Chancellor should you attack! So you know that I am telling the truth, I will demonstrate this ship's awesome firepower! Watch, and tremble!"  
  
Anakin looked at the giant cruiser through the mass of ships, and saw a bright red streak of light race out from underneath it. The giant laser beam raced towards the planet below, and Anakin's heart stopped for one terrible moment. His eyes focused on that single streak of light.  
  
Down below the planet's core...  
  
In a very posh, very upscale, very quaint, sophisticated, highly established area of Coruscant. Members of the rich, upper class district, and the socialites and the regulators all await for the theater troupe they're seeing to begin not expecting, or even suspecting a single attack on their fair planet. Also, amongst the group is very well known senators such as: Orn Free Taa, Toonbuck Toora, Ask Aak, Mas Amedda, Lot Dod, Aks Moe, and a few newly elected senators Yut Vingha, J'hill Dune, and Wi Wee. Alien music is heard as the patrons and audience begin seating themselves to watch a unique piece of work, but suddenly overhead of the stadium a loud sound begins startling, agitating, aggravating, perturbing, and disarranging everyone. People begin running for the doors in a disorderly fashion, instead of unifying and uniting to help one another; everyone pushes, and shoves people down trying to get away. Mas Amedda tries reasoning and stating that everything will be ok, but unfortunately people begin proclaiming, announcing, and decreeing that "this is the end of days"; "the end of the Republic."  
  
"BOOM!" About a few sectors towards the Senate the red hot streak of light that had made its way down to this poor unfortunate planet had suddenly impacted and blown away a whole city block.  
  
PADME! JAR JAR! C3PO! CAPTAIN TYPHO! If Grievous had hit them, or if any of them were killed he pay dearly for it, he'd pay in his own blood and Anakin was going to be the one to do it.  
  
"We're getting aboard that ship! No questions ask." Anakin instructed.  
  
"Ah, and how do you suppose we do that when there's four Trade Federation capital ships, thousands upon thousands of vulture fighters, and legion upon legion of battle droids and Dooku and Grievous waiting for us and our every move?" Obi-Wan asks.  
  
"We'll find a way. We always do. Besides, this time is not a good time to rely on the Force. This time we must trust our instincts. Let go for once..." Anakin jests.  
  
"Well, if you get me killed than that'll be another story." Obi-Wan snaps back.  
  
Into Grievous's flagship hangar they fly in. Evading, eluding, absconding, and invading Grievous's mighty fortress without detection, or triggering or sounding off an alarm. The two were excellent at passing by people's guards. They had the skill of vigilance and adroitness that was unmatched. Anakin landed as quickly as he could a short ways away and sprang from his cockpit. He ignited his own, blue-white lightsaber and ran to help Obi-Wan, taking out battledroid after battledroid along his way. He was swift and incredibly efficient with the blade. Each spin was tight, each swipe precise as if the blade were an extension of his body. His control was nearly perfect.  
  
He reached Obi-Wan and they turned back-to-back.  
  
"The elevators are this way. Let's get going," Anakin said, and then began sidestepping to his right.  
  
Obi-Wan mirrored his moves as they swiftly walked towards the elevators with backs to each other, fighting off the attacking droids as they went.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan stood with their backs to the elevator doors as they waited for them to open. Their lightsabers whirred up and down, back and forth as they continued to fend off the pursuing droids. Sparks from stray bolts hitting the wall behind them splashed across the backs of their Jedi robes. The droids walked after them slowly, firing as they came, stepping over their fallen comrades' broken metal frames.  
  
A hiss from behind signified that the elevator doors were opening.  
  
"Go! I'll hold them off," Anakin shouted over the noise of the fight.  
  
Obi-Wan took a handful of steps back, then turned only to find a blaster muzzle pointed right at his face. Several battledroids were occupying the elevator, and were trying to get out to get at them. Obi-Wan blocked the first shot right back where it came from, then slipped to the side to dodge the second. He stepped right into the middle of the group of droids, spinning and chopping them down as he entered the elevator.  
  
"Going up!" Obi-Wan joked.  
  
The bridge of the cruiser was even more bustling now. Dooku studied the holo-display with a wary eye, keeping his senses peeled for any sudden movement from Grievous or his bodyguards. Things were getting out of hand outside. The ring of battleships that had been protecting their cruiser was mostly destroyed, and now Assault and Jedi Cruisers surrounded the ship. It was as if the situation had been reversed. The Republic cruisers didn't fire upon the cruiser. They were only firing outward at the Separatist ships now trying to break through with little success.  
  
The giant cruiser was trapped with nowhere to go.  
  
"What now, General?" Dooku asked.  
  
Grievous peered at him, then clicked on the comm. and said, "Prepare to fire on the Republic cruisers."  
  
Dooku had expected as much, but he still had to play his part of this whole charade to keep Grievous guessing. He clicked on the comm. and said, "Belay that order, Lieutenant."  
  
Grievous stared daggers at Dooku, and Dooku said, "Are you mad? If we attack those ships they will surely defend themselves, and the fact that we hold their leader captive will no longer be a shield for us. They cannot afford to allow this ship to gain such an advantage. We will all be destroyed."  
  
"Those ships will not stand a chance against our superior shielding and firepower." Grievous said. "Now, not another word from you. I've made it clear that I will evade anymore endangerments and entanglements..." Dooku watched on the display as the blaster bolts and missiles began striking the Republic cruisers. Apparently, the Republic ships had anticipated such a move, because they had their shields well balanced across their hulls and were able to withstand the onslaught without any serious damage. The Republic ships sat there taking the pummeling for some time.  
  
But then it was clear that the order to defend themselves was given, because all of them began returning fire.  
  
"Prepare the main gun!" Grievous ordered.  
  
"Sir! The intruder alert has been activated," a Neimodian voice said. "Two Jedi have been spotted on the hangar level."  
  
Dooku could tell that Grievous hadn't expected this. Or so he thought....  
  
"You seem surprised," Dooku jabbed. "Did your planning not include such an instance, General?"  
  
"Lock down all elevators on that level," Grievous ordered. He began walking for the elevator, his cape flowing and his bodyguards following right behind him. "I'll handle this matter myself," he said as he passed Dooku.  
  
"I'm sure you will, General," Dooku said with a sideways look as Grievous and his droids got in the elevator. After the doors closed with a hiss, he turned back to the holo-display and said to himself, "I'm sure you will."  
  
Grievous got on his com. Link. "It is with great attention that I am need of a bit of assistance. Change of plans. You two leave the prisoner in my freighter ship. Meet me in the upper level sector of this ship. We have some Jedi intruders to deal with..."  
  
The elevator came to a remained halt. Anakin tried pressing the buttons, but apparently they already anticipated Obi-Wan and his arrival and now they were jamming and wedging the doors shut. "He's coming for us. He knows we're here." Obi-Wan replied unbearably scared and tensed at the same time. He had heard of the many Jedi who were slain and torn to shreds by the General's quick combat skills and his ability to rely on the Force even though he had no midi-chlorians. Obi-Wan was growing claustrophobic feeling as though the walls were encasing, confining, and compacting them in; boxing and containing them from ever reaching the outside world again.  
  
"Cut through the top will climb our way up." Obi-Wan suggested gasping for air to breathe. "They're wanting us to open the doors and run our way up, but if we do this we'll avoid any droid fire, or possibly skirmishing and encountering the great General..."  
  
Anakin ignites his blue lightsaber and begins cutting a hole through the top of the elevator wide enough to let both of them enter out of.  
  
"We'll use our lightsabers as we did on the planet Ulum IV. Remember when we got caught in that avalanche and we had to go climbing and spelunking with our lightsabers?"  
  
"Ah, yes the frigged cold temperatures, our food supply frozen as ice, and then we had to deal with a few mangy pests that kept following us..."  
  
"Not to mention those things that got some of the clone troops and begin mangling them and maiming them to shreds." Anakin cuts him off.  
  
"Yes, that was not a good time for us; not at all. Such chaos, such laceration and mutilation." Obi-Wan shakes his head shaking away the thought.  
  
"Well, we should probably get going. If we don't leave soon we might become sitting ducks, or worse...Grievous and Dooku will get away with Palpatine." Anakin cites.  
  
"Yes, but remember the Council wants us to bring Dooku and Palpatine back alive. Dooku still has some questioning and answering to take care of. Like who is this mysterious figure running his Sith Empire underneath everyone's eyes? And who is this Darth Sidious?"  
  
"He took my arm off Master. He took away millions upon billions of people's lives. I don't think the Council would mind if Dooku got his just deserts. I mean I sense that Grievous is too under the influence of Darth Sidious as well and not just a play toy of the Trade Federation to seize star systems for them under their control..."  
  
"Whatever the case. Both need to be taken down, but Dooku in an non- violent, blood-shedding manner."  
  
"Yes, Master..." Anakin says sighing a bit, hesitantly.  
  
Anakin turns his attention upwards looking at the nice incision he had crafted and Force leaps himself through the opening hole and on top of the elevator; Obi-Wan follows. Up the long dark shaft to climb up using their lightsabers as support.  
  
Back in the control room...  
  
"Sir, they're going up the elevator shaft," croaked the Neimodian technician.  
  
"Send some destroyers and super battle droids to handle our little pests. They'll keep them busy for awhile..." Dooku said, cutting himself off thinking brashly, impertinently, and impudently. I just hope that damn General won't screw this up anymore than he already has with his brazenness, impulsiveness, and his presumptuousness. Sure, he is strong and brilliant in strategizing and plotting out schemes, or conquests, but his assumptive forwardness and promptness is his downfall. Sidious was a fool to bring him along. Of course sooner, or later Sidious will not be in power much longer once I've taken control of the situation. The galaxy will bow down before me before long...  
  
Back in the elevator shaft...  
  
"We're almost to the top! I can see the doors, but I'm sure they're magnetically sealed. It'll take a miracle to get in there." Anakin sighed sweating from head to toe growing tired of climbing this long, endless dark shaft. Suddenly...the doors slowly open and out come two destroyer droids. "We're sitting ducks!" Anakin yells, leaping and jumping off of the shaft's wall and doing a spin leaping over the two destroyer droids and cutting them in half just before they could activate their force field shields. "Too slow," Anakin sneers. Obi-Wan Force leaps into the air and joins his former Padawan on the deck leading to the control room and the prisoner cells.  
  
"Careful we don't want to attract any attention." Obi-Wan whispers.  
  
Suddenly...a blaster switches on. The two Jedi turn their heads and suddenly are greeted by four battle droids and two super battle droids. "Too late," Anakin sighs. The droids begin opening fire setting their sights on Anakin first, but the boy is too quick and agile. Crouching, leaping, sidestepping, cartwheeling, and somersaulting out of harm's way. Anakin then races towards them and then leaps into the air, doing a few spins, and then comes down hedging and lopping off the heads of the four battle droids. The two super battle droids suddenly step back, shock in disbelief, but begin firing at him. Anakin slides underneath one of their legs as he gives them a distraction for Obi-Wan to race up behind them and attack them. Obi-Wan races up behind the one and with one quick "blink-and-you- might-miss-it" swipe slices across the underbelly of the droid cutting it completely in half. The other turns to see its counterpart now laying on the ground, circuits frying, body contorting and convulsing in a series of fits and rages. The droid fires at Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan deflects the shot, than it fires at Anakin, but Anakin deflects the other. Completely surrounded and outnumbered the droid desperately tries to defend itself, but Anakin races up and cuts off one of it's arms. Then, Obi cuts off the other. Than, finally the both take their swipes, the droid watches as green and blue lights dance in front of it.  
  
Finally, the droid falls down arms, legs, and upper body cut in half. "That seemed too easy." Anakin blabs. "One day that cocky attitude of yours will kill you. Trust me. I've seen it before with earlier, previous Jedi Knights. Thought they were too big for their britches, or robes and than poof gone in an instant." "I haven't met a challenge yet Obi-Wan that hasn't been a graveling, grueling experience. I'm still in my wake, waiting for a REAL fighter to come along worthy of the test."  
  
Anakin however spoke too soon as a cape flashed across them quickly down the hall leading to prison cells. "What was that?" Anakin asked stunned. "Grievous..." Obi-Wan pointed out. The two race down the hallway. Anakin was finally going to experience this competitor, this well-trained fighter and opponent full frontal. Anakin had heard of Grievous's strongness, robustness, stalwartness, vigorousness, and his external and internal strength, moves, swift and quick reflexes, and how incredibly agile he was on his toes. Now, he was going to see him face-to-face, lightsaber-to- lightsaber. "Jedi! Come forth and meet your doom. This little excursion will not take long." 


	2. The Fight Against Grievous COMING SOON: ...

"Insolent dog!" Anakin rushes down the hallway to go meet this so-called "great General." Obi-Wan however scolds him to stop. Anakin stops dead in his tracks and listens to Obi-Wan's lecture. "If we're going to take him on we take him on as a team. He has four arms and I've heard his body movements are almost spider-like. If you want to try and tackle a foe like that be my guest. Otherwise, we're working as a group. No ifs, ands, or buts." Anakin sighs, "Yes, master."  
  
The two dash down the hallway, but are suddenly stopped dead in their tracks by Grievous's fearsome, direful, and venerable droid bodyguards. The grayish, ash-colored droids stare down their challengers, electro-staffs in hand. Their red eyes focus upon them, bringing off eeriness, dismalness, glumness, gloominess, dimness, dreariness, and moodiness. "Chizz bop chinga- funga-bzz-bloop-bzz-shizz-chim-choop." Translation: "You Jedi have meddle in our Lord Grievous's affairs for the last time. Be prepared to face our wrath!" One of the evil droids chums. "You may look intimidating, but you're still just a bucket of bolts to us," Obi-Wan snaps back. "Nimm-chun- choon-bip-goop-glorba." Translation: "This is going to be fun. Let's turn these Jedi into goo."  
  
"BUZZ!" Obi-Wan and Anakin begin switching and igniting on their lightsabers as the two droid bodyguards come at them. "WHA-HOOM! WHIZZ! CHUN!" The electro-staffs turn on and the two engage in full "man vs. droid" action. "WUZZ ZOOM!" One of the electro-staffs whams Obi-Wan in the gut causing him to fly into a wall by the shock of it. Anakin asks if he is alright, but Obi-Wan just lies slump on the floor dazed and out of consciousness. "Chee namba wamba glorr-chik-comm." Translation: "Your Master was a waste of time and our bets are you will be too youngling." Anakin growls in hate as he takes the two on blocking, deflecting, and countering every one of their shots. Both so fast and speedy on their feet. Obi-Wan suddenly gets up from with off his feet still feeling the after effects of dazedness and dizziness. He joins his comrade, but as he does the droids suddenly begin commencing the fight, bowing and kneeling down before the two Jedi. "What are they doing? Did we beat them?" Anakin asks.  
  
"No, they set a trap. They were just baying and baiting us in. Buying time for their Master and now he's here. Right behind us..." Obi-Wan turns around swiftly and blocks the shot inches away from Anakin's left earlobe. "Impressive Master Kenobi. Here I thought you'd be a naïve twit like the rest of your kind." The two engaged in battle as Anakin watches along with Grievous's bodyguards who had just retreated back to the prison cells. Anakin lets them go and joins Obi-Wan in the fight against Grievous. "Oh look! Another fool to fight a fool's fight." Just as Anakin is about to attack, Grievous with quick precision and accuracy retracts his shoulders to release two more arms with blasters in each hand, then Force lifts another lightsaber into his first left hand. "Neat trick," Anakin replies "but I have neater ones." Anakin does a spin and takes on the two left hand arms, while Obi-Wan deals with the right. The three battle on into a dark hallway where the lighting fixtures are anything, but poorly lit and the atmosphere easily matches Grievous's ugliness, creepiness, hideousness, heinousness, nefariousness, vileness, and monstrousness not to mention his horrific, unsightly, and objectionable other body features. Anakin swings at Grievous, but Grievous moves out of the way causing Anakin to hit an electrical cord leaving the room to suddenly start blackening and darkening even more than before, but then all goes back to normal. Must've been a power surge, Grievous thought. Anakin throws another swing at Grievous, but he leaps up into the air and clings onto the wall with his long legs, stilting himself up with his impressive sturdiness and brawniness. Anakin was more and more beginning to understand Grievous's name even more than before. He was burdensome and oppressive, he did enjoy inflicting pain, and he excelled in his own flagrance, his own atrociousness, his own deplorableness, his own calamitousness, and his own lamentableness. Grievous then begins wall-crawling across the ceiling, blocking shots from the two Jedi below, but still keeping balance and a hold of the wall. Then, he jumps down and clubs Anakin across the face knocking him down, while roundhouse kicking Obi-Wan in the gut and across the cheek. "Your predictability is amazing to me. Leaving yourself open like that and here I thought you were the Council's best. I guess your Council sees differently than I do..."  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin brush themselves off and chase Grievous down another hallway. As they do Grievous fires off a few shots from his blasters, buying and giving himself time. The two Jedi deflect his shots and go after him into a low gravity room filled room. Grievous sees this as his advantage seeing as he has spider/cat-like reflexes unbeknownst to a human, or android. Anakin comes at Grievous and with a quick stroke chops the barrels of his blaster pistols in half, leaving smoke and steam to come out of the now broken nozzles. Grievous growls and kicks Anakin right across the room, Obi-Wan catches him, and stands him up as they go after Grievous once more. Obi-Wan runs at Grievous and takes him and his four arms on, ducking, moving, sidestepping, flipping, leaping, jumping, and bending out of the way of his green, red, blue, and yellow lighted lightsaber blades. As he does Anakin jumps up high into the air and kicks Grievous in metal plated chest and then kicks him again in his metal plated skull. Grievous suddenly loses his balance and falls over backwards over a guard rail and down a shaft leading down to nowhere, but endless abyss.  
  
"Thank you," Obi-Wan says breathing heavily. "Your welcome. So, do you think he's gone?" Anakin asks. "It appears so, but I wouldn't put any doubt that he's still alive." Obi-Wan says wiping and clearing off the sweat from his eyebrows and forehead. "Well, that shaft seems to lead all the way down to the engine room. Maybe we should go and take a look." Anakin spouts off. "No, there's no way he could survive a fall like that. Let's leave it to fate to decide that horrid creature's place." Obi-Wan says finally catching his breath.  
  
The two go up a long narrow hallway and make it to the control room doors leaving fate to attend to Grievous. However, before Grievous could fall any lower, he caught himself on a guard railing (a.k.a. like Luke in "EMPIRE STRIKES BACK.")  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan reach the blast doors leading to the control room and begin digging and carving a hole into the control room doors, making a ring shaped entranceway like "TPM." Unfortunately the Neimodonian technicians have already alerted an assortment of battle droids to deal with the two. "I knew Grievous would fail. So predictable, so foreseen." Dooku said frowning a bit, switching on his lightsaber. He watched as the beam of light came out before his eyes; a tinted smile now forming and replacing the frown.  
  
The droids came down the hall fast blasting and firing their guns at Anakin and Obi-Wan without a bit of warning, or consent, but before Anakin and Obi- Wan can get a shot off from their lightsabers, flashes of green, blue, red, and yellow cross their paths and suddenly the droids begin dismantling and divesting to the floor. "You bantha poodoo will meet your last breaths. That stunt may have bought you time, but it will also cost you...your lives." Suddenly...Grievous comes at them waving his arms in a frenzy, catching Anakin and Obi-Wan completely off guard. Anakin dodges out the way as one of the lightsabers almost takes off his other arm. He already lost one in a battle with Dooku on Genosis and he could afford to lose another. Obi-Wan kicks Grievous in the stomach and then cuts off one of his retractable arms, Grievous wails in pain as the arm falls down to the floor with a lightsaber still being clutched and grasped by his fallen hand. "Not so tough now are you?" Obi-Wan asks. Grievous snarls and kicks Obi-Wan in the stomach than trips him with his other leg, then with his mighty foot starts stepping on Obi-Wan's ribcage. Obi-Wan yelps in pain, but the pain just too much for him that he cannot make out any words. Grievous than with three lightsabers in his hands lifts them high into the air ready to strike Obi- Wan down, but Anakin jumps at Grievous and before the General can make his killing blow, Anakin kicks him straight in his metal face. Grievous almost falls over backwards, but retains his balance. Then, as the both of them try to pickoff each other in a quick stroke of each other's blades a loud boom erupts the flagship. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Grievous are suddenly thrown into a wall as the ship is being shot multiple times by the Republic vessels and their torrent guns.  
  
The bridge of the giant cruiser was in absolute chaos. The lights were flickering off and on, and sparks were spraying out of numerous control panels. Several of the Neimodian technicians manning and stabling the bridge had been tossed from their chairs at their consoles, and were groggily getting back up to re-man their posts.  
  
Dooku had also been tossed off of his feet, but he had been able to control his fall and protect himself through the power of the dark side. He stood now at the railing on the upper dais of the bridge.  
  
"Lieutenant—damage report," he ordered.  
  
"One moment, sir. The computer isn't functioning properly," the Neimodian called up to him.  
  
What in the galaxy does Grievous think he's doing? Dooku thought as he waited for the damage report. He was supposed to kill the Jedi, not destroy the entire ship!  
  
"The computer is coming back in-line now, Count Dooku, sir..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It appears that there was a fuel leak in the main engines housings, and that is what caused the explosion. All primary propulsion systems are off- line. No secondary propulsion systems are responding. Hull breeches on levels twenty-six through fifty-three, and sub-level five through..." the lieutenant trailed off, then stared up at The Count with a horrified expression. "The ship's been torn in half!" he yelled.  
  
Dooku stared at him for a second, not believing what he was hearing. "Impossible!" he said. He considered the matter for a handful of seconds, and then moved to the giant holo-projector console in the middle of the upper dais. He clicked a button and spoke into the receiver. "Hail our closest ship. Get me a holo-image of our ship—now!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Dooku peered out of the wide bank of windows that made up the view port of the bridge. Coruscant was enormous in their view, filling up the entire bay of windows, and Jedi Cruisers and Republic Assault Cruisers had them surrounded. And if what the lieutenant was saying was true they were now at the mercy of the Republic's forces—sitting ducks for them to do with as they pleased.  
  
"Holo-image transmitting," the Neimodian technician said through the comm., and a second later a blue-white image of the outside of the giant cruiser appeared.  
  
The ship had indeed been ripped in two by the enormous explosion. Right down to the keel. Debris and venting gases were spilling out of the ends of the halves of the ship, which was still on fire in several places. The force of the explosion had knocked the aft half of the ship quite a ways back towards the planet, and Republic and Separatist ships alike were trying desperately to scramble out of its way before it smashed into them.  
  
Dooku watched as the aft portion of the ship tumbled further and further away towards the city-planet below. Without propulsion, the gravity well of the planet had grabbed a hold of the floating, mammoth piece of debris and was intent on reeling it in. Dooku wondered how long it would be before the same thing happened to the bow portion of the ship. Probably not long.  
  
The sound of the elevator doors hissing open behind him brought Dooku out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Grievous and his droid bodyguards walking towards him. Seething and boiling with rage and infuriation, Dooku marched towards him.  
  
"You fool!" Dooku yelled, raising his right hand with his palm facing up. Grievous' large metal frame rose into the air as if a giant hand had picked him up and was holding him there. "You were supposed to dispense of the Jedi, not blast the ship in half," Dooku said with his arm raised.  
  
Grievous' bodyguards came at Dooku with their electro-staffs ignited and ready. Dooku lowered his arm as the droids ran at him and Grievous dropped back to his feet, stumbling to keep from falling over.  
  
Then, with one quick wave of his hand, Dooku sent the droid bodyguards flying across the upper dais and into the far wall.  
  
Grievous had regained his balance by now, and he was standing just mere meters away from Dooku with his hands held ready to pull out a weapon. The droids had untangled themselves from a pile on the floor and were standing again, but Dooku paid them no mind as they approached more cautiously this time. Dooku just kept his eyes fixed on Grievous's, his right hand hovering over the curved lightsaber hilt hanging from his utility belt. The chaos and noise on the bridge had come to a complete standstill as everyone below watched the fight unfolding above them.  
  
Grievous raised a hand to signal to his bodyguards to stand down, then growled, "This was not my doing. It was the Republic's attack that caused the rupture in the engine room."  
  
Dooku's anger was still potent, but he reigned it in for the sake of their mission. "Now we have no choice but to evacuate the ship. I hope, for your sake, General, that you can execute something as trivial as a successful escape from this fiasco."  
  
A growl began emanating and originating from Grievous's vocal amplifier as he stared at Dooku with hatred in his eyes, then he started for the comm. console to contact the closest ships in order to organize their escape.  
  
The lull in the chaos on the bridge was short lived as two robed figures suddenly ran in from the hall onto the main, lower floor. Holding ignited lightsabers in front of them defensively, the two Jedi rushed into the middle of the floor of the bridge, eyes scanning and senses alert for any possible attack.  
  
The Neimodian technicians at their consoles in front of the bay of windows jumped up from their seats and shrank away from the invading Jedi duo like scared children. They cowered in groups off to the sides, hiding their faces and looking to each other for comfort. The pilot was the only Neimodian that didn't run for cover, but that was only because he was separated from the Jedi by being on the small, middle level of the bridge. Yet the pilot's chair appeared even bigger than it already was because the Neimodian was sinking as low in it as he could to avoid drawing attention to himself.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan scanned the bridge, and then settled their eyes on the upper dais once they saw whom was standing there.  
  
Dooku was at the railing, leaning on it with both hands. Grievous and his bodyguards moved to stand right next to him.  
  
"Where's Palpatine, Dooku?" Anakin demanded.  
  
"Master Kenobi, Young Skywalker," Dooku said with a taunting smile. "I might have known it was the two of you. Only you are dim-witted enough to risk your lives to save someone like Palpatine." He turned to Grievous, and with a nod ordered him to act.  
  
Grievous took the left flight of stairs down from the upper dais, while his bodyguards took the right.  
  
"They're coming at us from both sides," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"We've got to stick together."  
  
Anakin nodded, but he was only half listening. He continued to stare up at Dooku with hatred in his eyes as Grievous and his bodyguards reached the ground level and approached from both sides. Dooku stared right back, but not with hatred. Rather, his expression was a contemptuous sneer, which only further enraged Anakin.  
  
The droid bodyguards approached Anakin slowly, cautiously, while Grievous took bold, heavy steps toward Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber defensively, ready for anything from General Greivous. He had heard that Grievous was a cunning warrior and was skilled in combat with practically any weapon.  
  
A bony, white hand slipped into Grievous' cloak as he walked forward and emerged holding a dull-silver lightsaber hilt. Obi-Wan's eyes went back and forth from the hilt to Grievous' eyes. A wicked smile crossed the Droid General's eyes at seeing this, and he activated the green blade with a snap- hiss.  
  
One of the droid bodyguards made the first move. It lunged forward at Anakin with its electro-staff. Still peering up at Dooku, Anakin raised his lightsaber to block the blow, then another, and another from the droid. The impact of his blade with the electro-staff made a screeching sound, like some strange animal crying out in pain. After the few futile attempts by the droid Anakin kicked it in the stomach and sent it skidding backwards across the floor.  
  
The droid's two companions were on top of Anakin as soon as the kick had hit its mark. They came at him from opposite sides, trying to divide his attention. Finally Anakin was forced to focus all of his attention on his attackers, lest he be struck by one of those electro-staffs. He moved his lightsaber blade quickly from side to side, from shoulder to shoulder deflecting the swings from the droids.  
  
Just after the pair of droids attacked Anakin, Grievous lunged forward at Obi-Wan. The Droid General came at Obi-Wan fast and hard, trading high swipes and low stabs at an incredible rate. Obi-Wan had to focus deeply on the Force to keep up with the moves, and his face contorted into a visage of stern determination.  
  
Connected by their strong bond in the Force, Anakin and Obi-Wan were a dangerous and cunning duo. Their years of fighting together in such uneven matches had honed their skills to an unparalleled level. Without even a word, they both spun in the opposite direction and traded opponents. This unexpected move severely threw off the attacks of their aggressors, and both of them took advantage of the situation.  
  
Anakin came at Grievous with so much aggression that The General was forced to backpedal. Obi-Wan had the advantage on the pair of droids and he drove them back several steps, but then the third bodyguard rejoined the fight and Obi-Wan was again forced to go on the defensive.  
  
Or so the droids thought.  
  
Once again Anakin and Obi-Wan used their strong bond in the Force to their advantage to cause confusion amongst their attackers. As Obi-Wan backed away from the three droids and their swinging electro-staffs, Anakin stopped his offensive push on Grievous and allowed himself to be backed up towards Obi-Wan's back.  
  
But just before their backs touched Anakin leapt into the air and into a back flip over Obi-Wan and the three droids. A split second after Anakin jumped Obi-Wan turned to handle Grievous, and Anakin landed behind the droid trio. With one quick horizontal swipe Anakin cut two of the droids in half at the waist, resulting in a brilliant spray of sparks and a gurgling sound from the droids as their red eyes went dark. The third droid turned to block another swipe by Anakin that would have cut it from head to hip.  
  
As Anakin traded blows with the droid he saw Dooku turn and walk away from the railing up above. He continued watching Dooku to see where he was going as he swiped at the droid with his blade. His view was limited by him being so far below the level Dooku was on, so he couldn't see exactly where he was headed, but he knew one thing—he was getting away, and Anakin couldn't allow that. Not by a long shot. He needed Dooku to show him where they were holding the Chancellor.  
  
With a scowl, Anakin turned his full attention back to the droid and attacked with full force. He spun and jabbed, parried and ducked until he got his opening. Then, he came up out of a spin and thrust his left arm out at the droid, hitting it with a powerful Force Push. The droid flew backwards through the air crashed into the middle dais of the bridge right next to the pilot's chair. Then Anakin ran directly towards the pilot's chair.  
  
"Anakin—where are you going?" Obi-Wan called after him.  
  
"He's getting away!" Anakin yelled manically.  
  
"We're supposed to stick together! The Council wants Dooku alive. You can't do that alone!"  
  
But Anakin didn't listen.  
  
Seeing Anakin coming right for him, the panicked pilot jumps up from his seat and ran off, screaming. Anakin jumped into the air, flipped and landed on the floor of the upper dais. Ahead of him he saw the doors of an elevator and knew that that must have been where Dooku had gone. He ran to them and forced them open. The elevator car wasn't there. Only an empty shaft. Apparently the car was still wherever Dooku was.  
  
"Anakin! I still need your help down here!" Obi-Wan yelled.  
  
But still Anakin paid him no mind. His thirst for revenge on Dooku and his desire to find and rescue Palpatine had taken complete control of him now. He stepped to the edge of the shaft and looked up into the darkness. Then he jumped into the air to pursue his prey and to find the man he cared for the most, leaving Obi-Wan behind to face his enemies alone. "ANAKIN!"  
  
Those were the last words Anakin heard as he ran after Dooku bent on guillotining or beheading the man with his trusty blue lightsaber. Dooku however seemed to be relishing in the fact of Anakin pursuing him. It brought a very curvy, widened grin across his face as Anakin left poor old Obi-Wan behind to his fate. "I see you don't think too highly of your fellow Jedi. Here you could go and save him and help him, but instead you'd rather face me on-------to the death!" Dooku says, smiling in delight. "But stop me for laughing, but isn't rather amusing that when the last time we fought. I ended up the victor and you ended up losing an arm and Master Yoda had to save you and Obi-Wan's butts..."  
  
"Your petty mockeries and derisions of me will not be able to save you this time Dooku. I've gone through your gibing, your flouting, your teasing, your taunting, your feigning, your criticizing, your discriminating, and your shaming long enough. It's time to end this Separatism, this Clone Wars, and you!" Anakin yells as he comes at Dooku without a clear warning, or permissive action.  
  
As the two fought aside, silently Obi-Wan cursed Anakin for racing off without him. Not only was he worried about handling Grievous and the remaining bodyguard alone, but he was also worried for Anakin's safety. His lightsaber skills had improved immensely over the past three years since he and Dooku had last fought, but Anakin still had much to learn about the Force and control.  
  
Dooku was skilled not only with a saber, but in many other, darker ways that Obi-Wan was certain Anakin would not be able to defend himself against. Even Master Yoda had been greatly fatigued by his fight with Dooku in that Geonosis hangar all those years ago. Even Master Yoda had not been able to stop Dooku from escaping alone. So what chance could Anakin possibly have? Very little...  
  
Grievous spun forward with his green blade and Obi-Wan was forced to bring his thoughts back to the matter at hand. The remaining bodyguard had recovered from the toss Anakin had given him and was flipping through the air to land directly behind Obi-Wan. When the droid did, Obi-Wan was forced with the difficult position of having to defend the attacks of two swift opponents coming at him from opposite sides.  
  
Obi-Wan spun and moved his blade in a complicated choreography from high to low to defend himself. Numerous times he tried to break to one side or the other to get out from between the two, but Grievous and the droid cut off his attempts with well-placed blows that forced him back between them. Obi- Wan held his ground as he fended them off, but he knew that eventually he would begin to tire while these two, being mechanical, would still be at their fastest. He needed to do something to get away from them and meet back up with Anakin before it was too late.  
  
Obi-Wan tried again to get out from between them by sidestepping to the left. He took a large step to try to beat the blows he knew would come to block his way, but Grievous and the droid countered his move by side- stepping to meet him and obstruct his path. A quick glance over his shoulder showed Obi-Wan that his chance had come. As Obi-Wan had hoped, Grievous and the droid had overstepped in order to cut him off to the left in the direction of the bay of windows. Now there was a gap behind him, towards the middle of the room.  
  
Obi-Wan leapt into the air and did a double back flip, landing several meters back away from the bay of windows and further into the middle of the room. Grievous and his bodyguard turned to watch him land then came towards him in a slow, predatorily gate, fanning out to either side to try to surround him once more. But Obi-Wan wasn't planning on giving them such an opportunity again.  
  
Seeing that there was enough room to make a run for it, the Neimodian crew dashed across the floor behind Grievous and the bodyguard and off the bridge. One of them hit a panel next to the doors as he ran out, and after he did the thick doors began to iris shut.  
  
Closing his eyes to slits, Obi-Wan pulled at one of the high-backed chairs in front of a computer terminal with the Force. The chair barely budged. Obi-Wan dug in deeper and put more concentration into it and the chair began to tear from the bolts holding it to the floor.  
  
Grievous and the droid were almost to him now. They were tensing, and Obi- Wan could sense that they were about to come in for an attack.  
  
And then they did.  
  
With one final jerk through the Force, Obi-Wan yanked the chair from its bolts and connecting wires with a spray of sparks. The droid bodyguard was coming in to deliver the first blow. It had its electro-staff held high and ready to swipe down at Obi-Wan. It was only a step away when the chair slammed into its back. Obi-Wan stepped to the side to take on Grievous as chair and droid raced by and crashed into the wall just below the pilot's chair. Obi-Wan came at Grievous with a ferocious fervor, sending the Droid General on the retreat. He pushed the metal monster back, back across the main floor of the bridge. But just as soon as Obi-Wan thought he had the upper hand, Grievous spun and came back around with a kick of his metal, talon-toed foot right in Obi-Wan's chest.  
  
A grunt escaped Obi-Wan's lips as the wind was knocked out of him and he flew backwards through the air. He crashed onto his side and slid across the floor until he ran into the short wall separating the lower dais from the middle. Shaking the stars from his mind, Obi-Wan looked up to see Grievous coming towards him with thunderous steps. Obi-Wan tried to push himself up to his feet, but he didn't have the strength. All he could do was lay there and watch as Grievous came towards him with murder in his yellow and black, viper eyes.  
  
Grievous was only a few meters away now. Grievous would surely get him now, but Obi-Wan mustering and summoning all the Force he had in him Force pushed Grievous, with a big shockwave of the Force sending Grievous and his lightsabers pin-balling across the room. Grievous sprung up from his metal toe-clawed feet and couldn't believe the amount of energy flung at him. His joints felt out of whack and his robotic body felt like someone took a bomb and placed it in his insides and pressed the button for it to explode. Obi- Wan saw this moment as the opportune time. He was going to make Grievous pay for all the lives he had taken and all the planets destroyed, or conquered by him and his Droid Army. Running at him, Obi-Wan leapt over the projectiles and debris Grievous began Force throwing at him almost like doing hurdles at the Olympics. Grievous couldn't believe it. Somehow Obi- Wan had obtain an inner-Force, or some supernaturally, superficially advanced aurora of Force power within himself.  
  
Grievous launched and hurled more projectiles at Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan was too fast cutting, slashing, and slicing things into. Grievous now became worrisome and panicky. He now felt like deserting and retreating, but he was a General, designed for war, and combat. He couldn't leave his post. Obi-Wan jumped over the top of him and cut two of Grievous arms off leaving him with his two original arms. "ARARGH!" Grievous yelled as the pain instantly shocked him to the point of disbelief. "You Jedi scum! I SHALL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Completely enraged and infuriated Grievous tries his best to gain Obi-Wan off guard to deliver the final blow, but Obi-Wan is too fast and too frog-like on his feet bouncing, jumping, leaping, hopping, and hipping from side to side. Grievous tries to get some more shots off, but Obi-Wan's jauntiness, jolliness, and spiritedness just cannot be taken down. Obi-Wan then punches and left-hooks, right-hooks, and uppercuts Grievous in his metal faced jaw and then kicks him in his robotic ribs, and then final with one quick stroke...WHAM! A moment of silence is suddenly overheard as Grievous feels himself starting to lose his balance, starting to feel cold and differentiating than his normal self. He looks down and sees Obi-Wan's blade sticking in and out of his chest and back and suddenly falls backwards; his alien eyes closing and being put to rest.  
  
Back to Anakin Vs. Dooku...  
  
"THUM! FZZUM!" Anakin and Dooku engaged at each other sweat falling and dripping from each other's bodies, sabers aligning and converging as one; intertwining and connecting. "This end's now Dooku." Anakin snarled, teeth gritting and grinding at Dooku. "Indeed it does. For you my young friend. Pity it is." Dooku says as lightning begins exerting and animating from his fingertips. Anakin ducks as a lightning bolt sails past his head hitting a wall. "Last time you hit me and caught me off guard. Now, you cannot hit the broadside of a wamp rat." Anakin jokes. Dooku's face remains a blank, but his heart and his body so instantly want to erupt in ferociousness, furiousness, savageness, vehemence, and brutality. "My powers are just warming up. Now, you will face the infinite wrath of the Sith!" Dooku snarls as electricity forms from his fingertips and goes outward. 


	3. Dooku's Death COMING SOON: PALPATINE AWA...

The electricity ball hurls at Anakin hitting him straight dab in the chest, causing him to fly into a room full of fuel gages, steam pipes, and motion- detection lasers. Dooku smiled as he walked towards the young Skywalker's fallen body. He grabs Anakin by his shirt collar and begins slapping, smacking, womping, clomping, thomping, and whapping him across the face. Then, he begins strangling and choking him. Anakin opens his eyes and realizes what's happening and begins kicking his feet, trying to breath, but Dooku is too strong and with one with the Force to battle out of his grip, but Dooku wasn't going to kill him by choking him, he was going to kill him by playing around with him.  
  
A shockwave of Force pounds into Anakin's body, as he is Force pushed into a pipe causing it to spray a misty steam into the air. Anakin gets up his body in pain, but the kind that can be easily to condone, or brush off. Wiping off the blood from his bottom lips he comes in fast and hard, but controlled. He knew his skills had advanced greatly since their last meeting, but he also knew first hand how skilled and powerful Dooku was. He wasn't going to make careless mistakes by becoming too aggressive too soon. It wouldn't be like last time. No.  
  
Holding his lightsaber in just one hand, Dooku parried the blows with ease, twisting his grip from side to side, meeting Anakin at every turn, every spin. Dooku footing was flawless. His steps were measured for optimum balance and maneuverability. He moved swiftly and with great power. Clearly, his advanced years had no impact whatsoever on his performance—so strong was he in the Force.  
  
Anakin spun away after the preliminary exchange in order to assess the situation.  
  
"Your technique has improved since our last meeting," Dooku said, his lightsaber held at the ready. "The Wars have made you strong. But tell me are you strong enough?" Anakin came in for another exchange. He hardened his focus and tightened his moves, making each as precise as could be. His deepened concentration improved his speed. His lightsaber flashed in a blue- white stream around him as he tried to break through Dooku's defenses. But Dooku continued to counter each move with nonchalant grace and impeccable form.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Dooku went on the offensive, pushing Anakin back with a series of quick strikes meant to make him loose his footing. But Anakin stood strong and met Dooku's sudden attack, not missing a beat or a step. Dooku continued to push, forcing Anakin back towards one of the curved flights of stairs, but every time Dooku moved to strike Anakin's blade was there. He saw every feint for what it was and never took the bait. He more than held his ground, and it surprised Dooku.  
  
Dooku backed off, peering at Anakin with narrowed, contemplative eyes as they slowly began circling one another. "Hmm...it seems Master Kenobi, Windu, and Yoda perfected the mistakes of the past and worked you to your full potential, but yet even if you have me behind the ropes you won't be able to bring me down." Dooku comes at him again, this time even more aggressively than the last. For just a split second Anakin was caught off guard by the intensity of the attack and he almost tripped over the first step of the flight of stairs behind him. Anakin found the step without falling, then went up another. He jumped into the air and flipped over Dooku to land back on the main floor of the room. Dooku spun to his right to meet him and continued to attack.  
  
Anakin reached inside for his anger and used it to sharpen his abilities. As soon as he did intoxicating power, energy and exhilaration surged through him, filling his whole body. Instantly he regained his edge and continued to repel the attack without fault.  
  
Filled with the Force, brimming with anger, Anakin went on the offensive and drove Dooku back.  
  
"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted from the top of the stairs, drawing both Anakin's and Dooku's attention and unlocking them from their fight. Cloak less, and ignited lightsaber in hand, Obi-Wan ran down the steps and flipped to land just meters away from Anakin and Dooku.  
  
Seeing Obi-Wan caused Anakin to loose some of the anger he was holding on to. Caused him to regain his posture and think as a Jedi should.  
  
Dooku took a handful of steps back further into the middle of the room. He backed away from the twin sets of stairs to allow himself better positioning between the two Jedi.  
  
Holding his lightsaber up defensively, Obi-Wan kept his eyes glued on Dooku as he cautiously walked to Anakin's side. "You should have waited for me," he said.  
  
"He was getting away."  
  
Obi-Wan eyed Dooku, thinking the matter over. "The usual?" he asked.  
  
Anakin nodded, and they spread out and came towards Dooku in slow steps.  
  
Dooku raised his lightsaber in front of him in his right hand and reset his feet for better balance. Anakin and Obi-Wan approached on either side, closing in with every step. Dooku stole quick glances at each in turn, an amused smile on his face. "Yes, come now. Put me out of my misery," he taunted.  
  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan lunged forward and delivered the first blow. Anakin's blade was right behind his, and yet Dooku shrugged off both with a quickstep and swipe in each direction. They traded several more blows in similar fashion, but only received the same result.  
  
Without a word of communication, both Anakin and Obi-Wan spun to the right around Dooku and continued to strike. They circled the illustrious Count, trying to land a blow, but Dooku's spinning blade denied them.  
  
Obi-Wan spun in low with his blade. Dooku brought his blade quickly across his body and passed it to his left hand. His red lightsaber met the blow with such force that he actually forced Obi-Wan's blade back and out of the way. Then, with his free right hand, Dooku punched an advancing Anakin across the face, and then spun out from in between the two of them.  
  
The blow to Anakin's face hurt, and in more ways than one. He tasted the bitter saltiness of blood in his mouth as anger began swelling in him again. Quick on their feet, he and Obi-Wan came together, then after Dooku side by side.  
  
Connected by their strong bond in the Force, Anakin and Obi-Wan came at Dooku as if they were one being. In a bizarre looking, precisely-timed dance they twisted in and out of in front of one another as they stabbed and slashed at Dooku. Over and over again they traded positions, never staying in one place longer than a second. The fluidity of their movement put Dooku's abilities to the test and he was forced to backpedal greatly.  
  
One instant Anakin was coming at him from high and to the right, then just a split second later Obi-Wan's blue-white blade was thrusting at his lower torso, then Anakin was slashing at him from yet another angle while Obi-Wan ducked under and in front to come at Dooku from the other side. Dooku twisted and spun, somehow managing to block each blow with his red lightsaber. But it wasn't easy for him.  
  
All of a sudden Obi-Wan saw Dooku's eyes flash to look at something above and behind them, and then he felt the Force prompting him of danger. There was a loud THUD! Behind them as if a huge hunk of metal had fallen to the floor, and Obi-Wan turned to see Grievous not a meter away swinging that green lightsaber blade right at his head. HE WAS STILL ALIVE! But how? Obi- Wan thought, I killed him didn't I?  
  
Obi-Wan raised his own blade just in time to block the blow, then was forced to lean backwards to avoid the bone-white, metal fist aimed at his face. Before he could even straighten from avoiding the punch, Grievous swung the green blade in at him again. He blocked it, but the power behind the blow was so great that it knocked Obi-Wan off balance and falling to the side. He rolled with the fall and came back up to his feet just a few steps away.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Anakin exclaimed, seeing his former Master falling out of the corner of his eye. Anakin spun to the side to rejoin Obi-Wan, and together they backed away from Grievous and Dooku and closer to the middle of the room.  
  
They stepped down a short flight of steps and onto the small, oval shaped inlet of a level housing the long table. Grievous and Dooku followed, Dooku eyeing them with disdain with plenty held in reserve for Grievous. Grievous was more concerned with taking out Obi-Wan though, than Anakin though. After all, Sidious wanted him alive and that's what he was going to make sure of. The four fought and fought leading to the hangar where Grievous's ship and Dooku's solar sailor was parked. Grievous's droids were waiting him with Palpatine held prisoner. Palpatine seemed like he had taken a royal beating. Cuts, scrapes, and bruises amongst his face and he seemed like he had forgone days of sleepless, restless nights, but seeing Anakin and Obi-Wan spread his horizons and kept his spirits up.  
  
A voice was now forming in his head. Beseeching, soliciting, and entreating him to kill Dooku right in front of Palpatine's eyes, making him proud, like a proud father when he has seen his son do something worthy and admirable. Anakin had to choose between keeping Dooku alive for the sake of the Council, or ridding his hide off the face of the galaxy. Somehow his mother's voice and Qui-Gon's were telling him "no", but deep within his soul, deep within his dark, cold, black heart all signs pointed to "yes", but all that hard thinking was put to an end shortly as Dooku lifted Anakin up with the Force and flung him across the room, making his body skid, tumble, and roll. Dooku then began going to work on Anakin electrifying and electrocuting with blue lightning, but somehow deep within Dooku's soul, deep in his heart it became hardening, debilitating, and ossifying and suddenly red lightning comes out of his fingertips and Anakin's body begins feeling the inducing, excruciating wrath of a Sith Lord. "ANAKIN! ANAKIN!" Anakin could hear Obi-Wan's screams of encouragement and support, but he could not move his body, Dooku was relentless and unforgiving. He would not let this boy stand up and he was not going to let him win. Not by a long shot.  
  
Anakin however had to fight it, but Dooku was too strong, but even for a Sith Lord he could not be as powerful as he so humbly made himself to be. Thinking quickly Anakin with the Force and with his own body strength picked himself up from with off the ground, he turned his head and saw Palpatine staring at him, waiting, and wanting for the boy to succeed and strike down Dooku. He didn't care anymore that Obi-Wan and his constant protesting and virtuous scolding all he cared about was seeing Palpatine take Dooku down either by barbering and scissoring off his head, or some other grisly way. "Anakin are you ok? Are you hurt? Anything broken?" Obi- Wan asked checking him over. "Quit fathering me! Quit coddling and nursing over me. I can handle this with, or without----you!" Anakin was now full of hate. He had never had this much hate since his mother was on her last breaths.  
  
He lunged at Dooku, but Dooku was on the attack he sent more electricity through Anakin's body, but even if it hurt, somehow Anakin's body became immune to it, and that's when his hidden Sith infinity kicked in. Dooku launched lightning bolt after lightning bolt, but Anakin would not stay down, or let the surges of energy and electricity get him down. Obi-Wan watched in amazement and bewilderment, but forgot about his foe---GRIEVOUS! A skeletal bony arm whammed him right across the head and down he hit the floor. Grievous stood over Obi-Wan's flinching, flensing, and wincing body. "Pathetic isn't it? That you, General Obi-Wan Kenobi, is being downsized and forgotten because of that spoiled little brat over there. You should be the one to strike down Dooku, you should be the one to strike down me, but yet you don't have the guts, or the strength to deliver the jobs of both. Pathetic." Obi-Wan with the bits of consciousness he had left heard Grievous's words and for sometime he contemplated and then felt like giving up, but apart of him would not let go of Anakin, that part of him was Qui- Gon's intuition and judgmental side that rubbed off on him. Grievous was just about ready to stick his green lightsaber blade right into Obi-Wan's neck, but Obi-Wan kicked Grievous in the chest, Grievous backed off, holding his chest still throbbing and hurting from the wound Obi-Wan gave him. Grievous was ready to give Obi-Wan a royal ass kicking, but Anakin now immune and withstanding any of Dooku's electrical blasts just lets it bounce off his body and Anakin using the Force to his own will just sends the electrical blast right at Grievous. Grievous turns and suddenly is blasted across the room, his circuits in an uproar trying to remain power. Obi-Wan now could rejoin the fight against Dooku and bring him in alive unlike his partner was going to.  
  
"Be still Anakin. Do not give into your feelings. Do not do anything drastic." Obi-Wan gestured. Anakin however was consumed with the Darkside's power; it's source veining and branching across his body. Dooku saw Obi-Wan coming and decided to take him out instead. Using all his power he hurled a blue lightning bolt at Obi-Wan hitting square dab in the chest, than brought him to his knees with his red lightning. "Choose! Him? Or me?" Dooku yelled as he continued blasting more and more electricity into Obi- Wan's body, Obi-Wan soon was growing weaker and weaker. Anakin had to make a decision fast. Palpatine however in his jaded little mind wanted Obi-Wan to suffer and for Anakin to kill them both, but time told him that Obi- Wan's fate would be decided later. "If you drop your weapon and let me leave in my ship. I shall spare his life, but if you refuse than I'm afraid Master Kenobi will be meeting my pupil Qui-Gon Jinn very shortly." Palpatine's eyes were like God and Satan's combined. The left one was God telling Anakin to save his friend, spare his life, let Dooku flee, but the other was Lucifer's, the Devil's begging and wanting Obi-Wan and Dooku to die. "Choose now boy! I cannot wait any longer!" Dooku snarled as more electricity went into Obi-Wan's backside. "STOP! Be gone with you." Palpatine looked dismayed, his face filled with consternation, disheartenment, and daunt. Anakin watched as Dooku fled towards his solar sailor. He told Grievous's bodyguards to take off without their master, but they refused, he tried again telling to take off, but they refused once more. This was going to buy Anakin time. Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan for a second, he was still breathing, but badly out of commission. He told him he'd come back as he raced after Dooku. Dooku however sent the two bodyguards at Anakin, but Anakin was unbelievably fast, he tore into their bodies with his lightsaber before they could even get a mere shot at him, than he saw Dooku in his sights and Anakin sees a nearby cooling, or boiling room nearby. He sees a pit where android arms are seen picking up and making shipments of weapons. He sees also a pit where they pour the lava on the guns to cool them down; he also sees a place where they do the branding, or naming of each gun.  
  
Anakin now concentrating and focusing on the Force suddenly feels himself give in and grabs Dooku by his throat by only moving his wrist and hand. "Release me! Release me!" Dooku shrieks, but Palpatine just smiles, Dooku spots this, but Anakin doesn't and then it finally came into play who was all behind this charade, who was the beginner and ender of this whole ordeal...PALPATINE! Ah, yes it made sense now to Dooku more than ever. Palpatine was enormously pleased with this and Dooku tried to tell Anakin that together they could take down Sidious, or the true Dark Lord of the Sith---Palpatine, but unfortunately Anakin defied his calls and pleas and hoisted Dooku high up in the air with the Force and Force pushed him into the pit.  
  
There they watch as the androids grabbed Dooku, tore his legs off, and his body down one aisle and his legs down another. Dooku saw his legs suddenly being burnt to a crisp by the batch of lava, he was still alive, but only for a short order of seconds as all of sudden he came onto the conveyor belt where a big stamping, or branding plunger came down to signify and dignify that these were Trade Federation property. Palpatine and Anakin watched as the plunger came down right on top of Dooku and a SPLAT and shrill was all that was heard as they knew what came after. 


	4. Palpatine awards Anakin COMING SOON: THE...

With the Force Anakin unlocked Palpatine's chains and told him that they were going to get off the ship. Anakin looked outside and saw out the window the ship was plummeting, plunging, and hurtling to the city streets below, towards the Outlander District where the various shops, taverns, saloons, nightclubs, and seedy lowlifes hung out. Flames were pouring out of the ship's hull and sides, the computers were scrambled and fried, and it was up to Anakin to get Palpatine and Obi-Wan on board Dooku's solar sailor and off to safety. "THOOM!" More and more the ship was collapsing and self-imploding and self-destructing. Anakin picks up Obi-Wan's body and then puts him and Palpatine on the solar sailor and starts up the engines and within no time the ship sails out of the hangar as a massive fireball erupts behind them. Grievous though had regained and managed to maintain support of his breathing apparatuses, his bodily movements, and biologically, mechanically, and organically began repairing himself and within seconds Grievous boarded his ship just before the hangar blew up also leaving Dooku's carcass and his droid bodyguards behind, but no matter. He would make new ones, more efficient and capable ones.  
  
Inside the solar sailor cockpit...  
  
"Very good Anakin. You held your ground and did not give into Obi-Wan's constant judging and disregarding. You're more than those Jedi fools think you are not. They do not see your full potential, your full abilities. They do not see what I see. I always said you'd become the greatest of all Jedi, even Master Yoda, and you've proved it here today. You shall be awarded and commended." Palpatine told Anakin as he steered towards a landing pad high above the city streets towards Palpatine's offices. He watched as Grievous's flagship crashed landed by Dexter Jettster's bar and grill. Somehow, someway he knew Grievous made it off that ship, and he'd be back shortly.  
  
A few Republic Gunships and stormtrooper ships followed behind them as they landed too on the landing pad. Immediately, coming out of the clear blue sky Mas Amedda, Vice Chair of the Senate came by aboard a ship carrying the Red Royal Guards. They were here to start christening and praising Anakin for his exquisite rescue of Chancellor Palpatine. The Chancellor's shuttle set down, and a few seconds later its ramp began to lower. Four red robed Royal Guards filed out in their usual precision, followed by Mas Amedda, the Vice Chair of the senate. The Royal Guards and Mas came forward.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan peered at the blue-skinned, Chagrian politician uncertainly. Neither of them knew what was going on.  
  
Obi-Wan noticed that as he approached, Mas looked only at Anakin. Obi-Wan felt as if he wasn't even there. A deep frown crossed his face and his eyes narrowed as the man came to a stop right in front of Anakin. He had never liked or trusted Mas Amedda.  
  
"Master Jedi Skywalker," Mas said with a slight bow. "We are deeply glad that you have returned safely."  
  
"Thank you," Anakin said with a nod.  
  
"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine requests your company aboard his shuttle back to the city. He wishes to speak with you," Mas said.  
  
Obi-Wan was surprised, and did nothing to conceal it, but Anakin merely gave a nod and started for the large shuttle.  
  
"Master Kenobi," Mas said coolly, as if he hated that he was even forced to recognize him. Then, he turned and followed Anakin with the four crimson, Royal Guards flanking and curtaining them. The Clonetroopers surrounded the group and walked with them all the way back to the shuttle, leaving Obi-Wan standing alone.  
  
The clones stopped at the bottom of the ramp of the shuttle, their helmets scanning from side to side, until Anakin, Mas and the Royal Guards boarded and the ramp closed. Then they hurried to their Gunships and got onboard. The chancellor's shuttle took off and so did the Gunships, joining the other ten in escorting the shuttle back to the city.  
  
Artoo rolled up to his side and Obi-Wan watched the ships disappear into the smoke as the sound of another approaching gunship caught his ears. The ship landed a short distance away. Seeing this new shuttle's occupants, Obi- Wan and Artoo headed for it. They got in, and as soon as Obi-Wan took his seat the ship took off.  
  
"Where's Anakin?" Jedi Master Windu asked, sitting next to Obi-Wan.  
  
"He's returning to the city with the chancellor," Obi-Wan replied, shouting over the rushing wind.  
  
A puzzled eye-exchange was shared between Mace and the being seated across from he and Obi-Wan.  
  
"Tell us, you must, what happened aboard the ship." Yoda said.  
  
"We felt a disturbance in the Force," Mace added.  
  
"Dooku's dead," Obi-Wan said, then added, "...and General Grievous escaped."  
  
Mace and Yoda shared another quick glance, and then Mace asked, "How did Dooku die?"  
  
Obi-Wan hesitated for a second. "Anakin killed him."  
  
Yoda's ears drooped, and a pained expression came over Mace's face.  
  
Obi-Wan continued, "They said it was done in self defense—that he had to do it or be killed himself."  
  
"They?" Yoda asked, his curiosity peaked.  
  
"Anakin and Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"You weren't there when it happened?" Mace asked, confused.  
  
"I was unconscious," Obi-Wan said. "By the time I awoke it was over. Palpatine told me what'd happened later. Although..." Obi-Wan trailed off, deep in thought.  
  
"What is it, Obi-Wan?" Mace asked.  
  
"I'm not certain," he admitted, shaking his head, "but it felt as if they were holding something back...like they weren't telling me the whole story."  
  
"Hmm..." Yoda said, his eyes closed to slits. "Question him concerning this matter, The Council will. Discover the truth, we must."  
  
Obi-Wan was surprised by his statement, and immediately he felt guilty for revealing his doubts of Anakin's story. But he knew deep inside that those doubts were justified, and that it was important that the Jedi Council know exactly why Anakin had killed Dooku. He knew that his allegiance lay first and foremost with the Jedi, and that he shouldn't allow his personal relationships to get in the way. He must follow the code for the good of the Jedi...and possibly for Anakin's own good.  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sidious was very displeased with the evitable events that occurred, but also displeased were his "so-called friends" he surrounded himself with: the Corporate Alliance, the Trade Federation, the Techno Union, the Intergalactic Banking Clan and the Commerce Guild. These friends were now unfortunately were brigading and contending to cause a racket and riot over seeing Grievous's ship crash and the Trade Federation's battle cruisers, or "doughnut ships" collapse into pieces after the Jedi and Ric Olie's team destroyed whatever chances of propitiating, appeasing, and conciliating their own ideas, their own purchases, their own rules and regulations in the galaxy. They were now finished, money was now thrown down the drain all thanks to the "so-called brilliant" strategist and military militiaman General Grievous. Sidious sat there in his chair, being the dark cloaked figure he always was, dressed in black robed garments, and black veil covering his stern, strict, delegating, deliberating, deputing, and grim face. Nute Gunray was having a fit, San Hill was being a jerk, Sultana, his aid was trying to calm him down with her monkey-sounding-banshee-voice, and Sidious had all he could do from popping into a heaping rage. But here he would keep his cool, sustaining and corroborating his rage into a ball, bottling and jarring in his rage till later when he'd take it out on the Jedi and Grievous. "Friends, friends, friends calm down. Please, shh...there'll be plenty of time for corrections of our mistakes and mistrials today. We will be in top shape soon, back on, and ready. The Jedi will pay. We will not back down so easily from this..." Wat Tambor assures. "Yes, Grievous is still alive and will erase this putrid slime off our slates soon. Dooku is dead, but Grievous will promise victory. We will achieve what we sent out to gain over so many years-----REVENGE!" Sidious declared as Sultana, Passel, and the rest all looked at him eyes bulging out of their eye sockets, but then that last word of revenge made them all smile and greedily want the same he wanted----REVENGE!  
  
A robot on wheels begins wheeling and entering into the room with a message for Sidious. "Lord Sidious, with all do respect your acceptance, participation, and volunteerism is crucially and valuably needed at this time. We are breeching, or transporting, or transmitting a message from someone whom you know very well. A certain bounty hunter by the name of Boba Fett he wishes to speak to you immediately about personal measures and revenge...Should I put him on hold, or tell him you'll be able to talk with him?" the R5-732 droid electronically and robotically chipped and beamed. "Tell Boba that I want to speak with him as soon as possible. Time to get that wretched, scum-sucking Jedi Knight Mace Windu out of order and out retirement permanently." Sidious snarled. "Yes, I shall be sure to tell him." The droid spoke as it wheeled away. "You're bringing another bounty hunter into this?" Nute interrupted. "Bounty hunters are expendable, profitable, and disposable. They do their job, they live for awhile, die, and are replaceable and like history has shown us where there is a Jango Fett, there is a Durge, and where there's a Durge, there's Jango's offspring Boba Fett." Sidious snapped back. "But the Mandalorians have been wiped out for decades and Boba is the last of their kind. Do you really think this Mandalorian adopted son will be able to do his father's work cleaner, swifter, and more deadlier?" Figgie, Passel's servant asked. "He'll do his job." Sidious replied.  
  
Meanwhile at Jabba's Palace...  
  
A more grownup Boba Fett appears from the slave-quarters flirting with a group of dancers. One white-skinned Twi'lek tells him to join him later in her bedroom, but he sees his hands are tied with a purple-skinned, red- haired girl and a Rodian dancer named Uma Sizzurra. Boba had now become a chip off the old block to his dad. He was one badass guy who wasn't afraid to take chances and risk and put his life on the line if the price of a bounty was hot. After his father's death he met a lot of enrapturing and enamoring people. Some were like him some hotshot, on the scene warriors and assassins, but others well...they ended up breathing through a straw, or living six feet under. Boba however had given up the game for a bit he was too busy being bewitched, infatuated, entranced, allured, and enchanted by the bevy of beauties Jabba the Hutt had to offer. Each one was fancying and captivating full of fieriness, irresistibleness, lustfulness, eroticism, and beauty only found in the eyes of the beholder, or only found once in a lifetime, or a millennia. These girls were untouchable, they were priceless jewelry, and if Jabba found out you were sleeping with them, or had been humping and screwing them all night and daylong he'd feed you to the Sarlaac, but Boba just thought pompously and ostentatiously let him try. He wasn't afraid of some overweight, gluttonous space slug. Bib Fortuna, Jabba's highly trusted aid and little stooge however knew of Boba's little "affairs" and he also knew of Boba accepting jobs from outside employers.  
  
Boba saw him coming from down the hall towards his slave-quarters where his ladies were staying and told them to sit tight in his room as he went to go and check up on things with Bib and also threaten him. "Maw, do wah de na wagha. Mi jugu di ne la waha moo joo poo joo..." Bib the Twi'Lek said. "What Jabba doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, you're not going to go snitching and tattling on me just because I am accepting a job from an outside employer are you? Because if I hear one word that you did I'd wring your little snake-tailed neck on a giant fishhook and cast you off in the Dune Sea and see if I could catch me one of those Sand Sharks I hear about sometimes from the local space pirates and spicers." Boba said pulling out a Mandalorian dagger given to him by his father who's father served in the Mandalorian Wars. "I have the right to. I am Jabba's humble servant, his divine guardian, advisor, and sometimes mentor. It is my duty."  
  
Boba puts the dagger back onto his belt and with no time to spare pulls out a gun and points it at Bib's chest. "Ever wonder what it would be like to see your intestines go splattering, or smearing all over the place? Well, if you tell you just might get to find out."  
  
Bib begins hesitating. Gasping and gulping down hard at this thought.  
  
"Now, go and do some advising or mentoring while I go and do some business- talk. Okay?"  
  
Bib begins nodding and obeying his command and goes off back where he came from.  
  
Boba tells the three ladies he'll meet them in the same bedroom later after he does his jobs.  
  
Boba walks away only to knock into an old enemy. One of Greedo's cousins, a Rodian by the name of Gree Tyrell.  
  
"Boba my old accomplice, my old companion, my old friend so good to see you again...Nice costume you got there. Too bad you won't be the man your father was. Now, there was a man you could salute and pin a badge on. You are just some half-ass punk." Gree says making "chicking", "churking" sounds with his teeth and mouth. Gree on a spice mission to Yavin IV got blasted in his lip causing it swell up like a balloon, the swollenness and swelling never went down after and today he is still known as "Big Lips" Gree. His buddies begin to join him one is Bishop J. Finn, a dread-locked white Corellian and the other is a Chandrilian, Dax Jones.  
  
"Gree, Bishop, Dax my old pals so good to see you. Here I thought you three ended up dead. Here I thought you were killed smuggling and shipping spices from the miners on Kessell? Or was it Corellia? I can't remember because the last I saw of you, you were being shot at and then there was an explosion, and then I saw you supposedly die." Boba admitted.  
  
"You left me and my crew to die. I made it out alive except for one eye. You got a lot of nerve to show your ass here at Jabba's. Too bad when I'm done with you you'll just be a lump of bantha poop." Gree said balling his hands into fists. "Think again..." Boba said as he pulled out his twin pistols and fired at Gree and his men without even giving them a foreboding them, or portending them. "And here I thought you would've listened to those stories about me. You should know never to pick a fight with Fett. That's why people should always believe the hype."  
  
For years young little Boba had arisen like the Phoenix out of the fires of pain and despair and had grown into a man with a physique, a look, a style all his own. He had classiness, debonairness, tenaciousness, jazziness, sassiness, and a liveliness all his own. He was unlike his father, mostly because in some cases he was smarter and knew how to plant traps, be more aware of things, and be quick on his toes. When he'd meet Mace again he'd have something up his sleeve that would shock and awe him to his death.  
  
Back on Coruscant...  
  
Senators far and wide came to greet Palpatine and thank Anakin of bringing him back and returning him alive and well. Anakin was thankful and delighted to be smothered with so much attention, but still felt a little strange about his fight with Dooku. Was it worth it? Was it necessary to take him down? Palpatine claimed it was. I mean after all he was the one that instrumented and contrived this long widespread Clone Wars, he was the one who sent Asajj Ventress after him, he was the one who brought all these greedy star systems and senators together to form an alliance capable of influencing, impelling, and compelling others to join their cause and create an even massive alliance than before. Palpatine had a point, but was it a valid one? All these questions managed to come up in his head as he, Palpatine, Senator Binks, and senators: Bail Antilles (Organa), a Vurk by the name of Eech Vindovwa, Feema Baab, Nee Alavar, Bana Breemu, Giddean Danu, Fang Zar, and some of the Jedi who survived the epic space battle and Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan are present as well.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker. A feel of hope in my heart I have to see you alive, but nonetheless defiant you were in bringing Dooku back alive. Master Kenobi you saved, but a direct order you failed to enact." Yoda said crutching and propping to stay grounded on his walking stick. "Still you fought valiantly and bravely, but you let Grievous get away, many clones lost their lives including some of the Jedi Order and Council, and you are behaving more and more defiant and daredevil-like than ever before. These two problems could lead you down a path you do not wish to go, or none of us would like to see you fall down on. A path to the Darkside." Mace said hoping to set a cord with Anakin. "He did not listen to me and he went in there without a plan. Sure, he is exceptionally and extraordinarily empowered by the Force, but..." Obi-Wan is suddenly cut off by Palpatine waiting in the wake to talk and to make an interjection, an utterance in the issue.  
  
"Master Jedi we are not here to debate on what Anakin should've done and what he should've not done. He still did what some could not, or were too afraid to. Rescue me. The Clone Wars are now over. Yes, Dooku is dead, but if even he were to be captured and questioned, he'd find a way of escaping and be back to where he first started. I personally am pleased in Anakin's leadership and swordsmanship skills. He looked into the face of fear as a mere babe and came out a valorous, intrepid man. His gallant heroism shall not and will not go non-awarded or non-congratulated..." Palpatine objects. Palpatine was right in a way Anakin showed today the finest ounces of prowess and gallantry, but even if he did Obi-Wan, Mace, and Yoda were not convinced, or easily overtaken by Palpatine's speech, neither was Bail, or Fang.  
  
Bail and Fang distrusted Palpatine ever since his ascent as Supreme Chancellor dethroning and usurping Valorum's reign. Valorum was a man who wanted peace and prosperity. Palpatine was a man who just wanted to appease matters and disputes with violence and active amounts of bloodshed. Palpatine had hidden motives and secrecies that needed to discovered and uncovered any way possible, but to find these motives would take a miracle.  
  
"Still whether a hearty congratulation or not General Grievous jumped ship and survived which means he will get whatever is left of the Trade Federation armies and his Droid Army and formulate a plot to make sure the "Dark Days" are coming..." Bail objected. "He's right. The boy whether not to be "The Chosen One" remains to be foreseen, but until then we must deal with making sure the ending times do not come." Fang said in his very gruff, very rough voice. Nee and Bana both gave their opinions and objections too and it became clear to Palpatine that he was not as strong and opposing as he was a couple of minutes earlier. His voice was gone and now these senators who saw past his tricks and his trades were spider- webbing him up against a wall and there was no way of freeing himself, or escape, but two voices suddenly silenced the crowd of opposition and negativity. Giddean and Anakin suddenly spoke up and started defending Palpatine. That's when the tone, the atmosphere, everything all changed in an instant.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS! IT WAS JUST A MINOR SETBACK! ANAKIN DID WHAT NONE OF YOU COULD! HE DID WHAT HE THOUGHT WAS RIGHT, HE WORKED OUT OF INSTINCT, AND ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES. MASTER YODA I DID NOT SEE YOU OUT THERE IN SOME HUNK OF JUNK STARSHIP AND YOU MASTER WINDU YOU VOLUNTEERED TO STAY BACK PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU'D MISS MASTER YODA TOO MUCH! YOU ALL MAKE ME SICK! GRIEVOUS WILL BE STOPPED! ALL OF THIS WILL BE AVENGED AND BE BROUGHT TO AN END. JUST HAVE FAITH!" Giddean's voice suddenly brought the room to halt, everything seemed to slow down, and everything seemed to now shift sides. Palpatine was back on the winning stretch and his wretched stench and menace had returned as well.  
  
The Jedi became calm and so did the squabbling, quarrelsome senators that usually go on and on yakking, gibbering, and jabbering some more. Anakin felt like leaving however his one true friends Mace and Yoda were treating him like a kid who just pulled a naughty than someone who was open armed and congratulating, and the man who he admired most, who he looked up to, wanted to be more like, and wanted nothing more to make him smile, Obi-Wan, just looked down on him like he was some kind of toe-jam, or foot fungus.  
  
Eech remained silent waiting for things to be overlooked and the tables to turn once again, but he knew with this awkward silence it would never be, or never become. Palpatine tiptoed behind Anakin and places his firm hands on his shoulders and whispered in ears. Obi-Wan, Mace, and Yoda immediately caught onto this, along with the other senators, and watched, but pretended it was nothing. Anakin turned his frown upside down and went off to the elevator.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Obi-Wan asked. Palpatine just looked at Obi-Wan with a deep stare. "What did you tell him!?" Obi-Wan demanded. "I told him Padme was waiting downstairs for him. Why?" Palpatine asked not letting Obi- Wan find out his true story.  
  
"Oh, well then..." Obi-Wan said trying to hide that he did not believe him at all. Mace and Yoda both exchanged glances and decided this meeting needed adjourning, deferring, and postponing for a later time. "Chancellor Palpatine. A pleasure it has to see you again alive, but grave matters we must attend to." Yoda said enigmatically and shyly. Palpatine let the three Jedi Masters leave and had his Red Royal Guards escort them out as the senators stayed behind to discuss the storm/clonetrooper issue.  
  
"More you have to say Senator Organa?" Palpatine asked sitting back in his chair as his handmaidens came in to straightened his hair and apply makeup to take away the blotchiness, dryness, aridness, and bareness of his skin after his encounter with Grievous and his guards. Sly Moore was amongst them her skin paler and more colorless than ever, except for her ultraviolet rings around her eyes. She gives Bail a cold stare waiting for him to move his lips and speak.  
  
"Since Senator Binks and you gave emergency powers to ensure a grand army for the Republic there has been hope, but yet defeat, joy, but yet woe, and now it seems as though they've become nothing but your soul protectors and not for the galaxy. It seems as though you are using them for your own purposes, your own agendas..." Bail said. Jar Jar gulped hearing the mentioning of his name. "My army was created to preserve and restore the Republic in my vision. After all I am Supreme Chancellor and I do have the right to do this, or that with them how I very well please, but I do recognize the galaxy's losses and struggles and I assure you gentlemen and gentlewomen I will attend to the matters at hand as dedicated politician should." Palpatine said using all his craft and quick tongue to get him out of jam once again. "That remains to be seen..." Fang scorned.  
  
Meanwhile in the Jedi Temple...  
  
"Palpatine is very secluded with his methods and motives. It seems he does not want any of us to figure out his true colors." Mace observed sitting in his Council chair. "Masking the future is the disturbance of the Force." Yoda said shaking his green, wrinkly head.  
  
"The prophecy is coming true. The Darkside is growing stronger and more eminent. The phantom menace will soon be revealed." Mace remarked.  
  
"Thirteen years it has been and the Sith have still not shown themselves. Out there they are. A certainty it is. Closer than we think, I fear they might be." Yoda says a jolt of fear and worry in his voice.  
  
Meanwhile on the far off regions of the Outer Rim...  
  
Grievous's ship begins porting and docking in a hangar on the planet of Mustafar, a volcanic planet where the smells of fire, brimstone, molten hot lava, and steam fill the air every single day and night. On this planet Poggle the Lesser, a few of his Genoisian bodyguards, Darth Sidious, and a senator by the name of Tarkin are seen mingling, associating, and befriending each other with handshakes and "hellos"; Grievous however just steps off his ship distraught after his inconsistencies and incongruousness. He clenches his robotic hands into fists and does not greet, nor politely say "hello" to any of Sidious's esteem guests, or gives a friendly eye to the protocol droid a model distributed and produced by the same people who made TC-14.  
  
Poggle starts off the meeting with his distinctive voice, a combination of flatulent sounds, farting and burping sounds, and hiccupping and grunting sounds. Sidious takes the stand first and begins addressing the table. "We have lost our fleets. We have lost Dooku. We have lost our participators and active participants, but we have gained something more. Our good friends the Genoisians have given us brand new battle cruisers to take out the remaining table scraps and dog bones of the Republic. They have generously and pristinely given us---The Star Destroyers, an advanced, technological achievement capable of outrunning, out-firing, and out topping any ship before it. They've also graciously given us these new fighter modules called Tie-Fighters. The Tie-Fighters are fast, sleek, and agile, more so than the Vultures we had before. They're also still with the help of the Mustafarians and senator Tarkin's men working to build an Imperial Army to crush the Republic and split it in two..."  
  
"Joot joot ji nanga worpi. Jinni dergana poki Samsung dedorpi." Poggle requested.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes...I cannot wait either until our grand space station is built. It'll be the shining moment in a new era. A moment that will come like a thief in the night, or like a Nexu hunting its prey." Sidious replied.  
  
"But Lord Sidious still one thing needs explaining. I have a few men capable of taking jobs and I have a strong military background, but we don't have much of an army left. Durge's army was defeated single handedly by the clones and General Kenobi, Grievous's army was now just recently sent to the scrap heap, and the Neimodonians can supply with a few assortments of newly polished droids, but even they would be no match against the Republic's army." Tarkin said with an attitude and voice all his own.  
  
"We shall have an army; a grand army, grander than anything assembled. Ours will make the Republic's look like a spec, or a measly bug." Sidious assured. Tarkin however still did not believe him and Sidious knew by his expression and attitude right away.  
  
Back in the Senate...  
  
Palpatine addressed the Senate gloating, exulting, and exalting young Skywalker as a beacon of hope. He told the tale of his rescue, how he killed Dooku, and ensured that the Wars would be over shortly, but did not reveal anything of Grievous's escape and did not reveal how or why Anakin killed Dooku either. Bail Organa, Fang, Bana, Nee, several other senators, Jar Jar, the Jedi Council, and Anakin immediately caught onto this right away, but did not say a word. Anakin shook hands and received congratulatory pats on the back the whole way to the Senate Building as the cheering continued. It was exhilarating for him. Never before had beings showered him with such respect, admiration and honor. Never before had he been so recognized for his deeds. These senators—some of the most powerful and influential beings in the galaxy—were praising him. A swell of pride rose in his chest.  
  
"It feels good, doesn't it?" Palpatine whispered into his ear over the cheering. "—being recognized for your abilities. You deserve this, Anakin. What you did for the Republic was a great thing!"  
  
Anakin smiled and gave a nod of consent. The Jedi however and a few senators saw this as a winding, twisting trap to lure and trick young Anakin, make him a pawn, make him feel resourceful and respected, but then later make him feel like mud, or worthless. The senators and everyone else walked outside of the building, some senators conversed, others went home, or to their offices, or planets, but some patted Anakin on the back, shook his hand, and gave their praises to him. Palpatine and Anakin were like team, a pair of buddies, father and son. Obi-Wan was green with envy, but Obi-Wan knew jealousy, enviousness, and emulousness were not accustomed to Jedi, nor were welcomed so he held back the thought and watched the two brag and boast.  
  
A few Mon Calamarians, Quarrens, a Toydarian senator, Grans, Ithorians, Aqualish, Biths, Bothans, Twi'leks, Duros, and Rodians all came and congratulated Anakin for a job well done. Palpatine whispered in Anakin's ear "See how much love and respect you're getting. The other Jedi are jealous of you. They believe it should be them up here, but we know who truly is the rightful person up here. Don't we?" Anakin smiled with an evil grin as he continued to handshake some more. Obi-Wan had no time for this. The Council needed a word with the two of them over the incident and if he thought that Anakin would just sit there and let Palpatine manipulate and seduce him, well, he was going to pay.  
  
"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan shouted across the room. The room turned their heads and stopped and looked at him. "Anakin. The Council wishes to speak with us. There'll be time for handshaking later. Come on. They do not wait." Anakin frowned a bit, but Palpatine dismissed him saying it was fine. Anakin joined Obi-Wan and went off to the Council.  
  
Fang approached Palpatine. "I know what you're doing. You're turning him to believe he can do anything, like everything is possible, like everything in his path can be breeched. I know that his defeating Dooku will be long remembered throughout the galaxy and the history of this Republic, but in these times of seeing the Republic becoming ill and not what it once was. I pray you will not corrupt that boy. He is our last hope, whether I believe it in my heart, or with my eyes. He does not belong with a person like you. Good day Chancellor." Fang said as he headed off to join some of his friends and fellow senators. Palpatine watched as he left and gave a grim look, a look of "Death will become you"-look. 


	5. The Darkside is Coming COMING SOON: ANAK...

**Meanwhile inside the Jedi Council...**

Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived to find Yoda, Mace, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Eeth Koth, Depa Billaba, Stass Allie, Adi Gallia, Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Oppo Rancisis, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, Quinlan Vos, Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee, and some other members of the Council: Jrr'ak Derrick, Talon Weir, Pablo Jill, Will Tunic, Zen Lao, Burt Yim, and lastly Jenny Renna. They all had very stern, unappreciative looks. The Council's chairs are tattered, torn, badly needing repairs and remodeling, the Temple is also in need of repairs and wallpapering, designing, and repainting. Here they'd begin their interrogation and here they'd begin constituting and composing questions pertaining to the incident aboard Grievous's flagship. Yoda started first with a riddle, than began interrogating Obi-Wan first. Obi-Wan gave Anakin a sore eye look and began to open his mouth. "Obi-Wan. Here before the Council you are. Like to know we would what happened today." Yoda required. "Acquiring and attaining information we want. We will take the procured information and then give you an analysis and Anakin's fate later. For now proceed."

"Anakin first went through things like a good Lieutenant, but then he dove into action without thinking, we faced Grievous's droids, we faced Grievous as a team, but also he made me fight him solo which I nearly almost died several times, and then he defied your wishes by bringing Dooku back alive. He and Palpatine claimed he did it in self-defense and it was the only way, but something feels uncertain, feels not right. I believe Palpatine is masquerading and disguising his true motives and I believe he is pretending to be Anakin's friend to gain something, something hidden, and something none of us can intercept." Obi-Wan decreed.

Anakin stood there, holding his ground, but angered by Obi-Wan's remark of Palpatine. Palpatine had become over the years more of a loving father than Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan became self-indulged and worrisome, but Palpatine always was kind, soft, and gentle, always willing to present himself as someone who cares.

"Hmm...too bent on himself and his own impulses young Skywalker has become." Ki-Adi said.

"Too bent on pleasing Palpatine also and not the Jedi Code." Plo said.

"His mother died and he could not save her. The image still haunts him every now and then. He tried to save her and please her, but he could not save her in time. Now, he looks for the only figure he has in his life that can bring him...comfort and sanctity." Adi said.

"Still...we owe a lot of debt and loyal service to Anakin for bringing Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and one of our own back alive. Even though sixty clones were killed, Ric Olie's Naboo Starfighters lost a great deal of ships, and Grievous escaped. We still won and we owe a lot of gratitude for Anakin and Obi-Wan even though the mission went unsatisfactorily and inadequately." Mace said. Yoda's ears began drooping and lowering, but then raising and flopping when he heard Mace's speech.

"There is another thing I must tell you..." Anakin spoke up approaching the Council.

"Go on..." Yoda said, listening intently.

"I know love is forbidden. I know it is a thing that makes us do crazy things. Brings fear, anger, hate, and suffering. Brings jealousy. Brings mixed feelings and emotions, but I do know that I love Padme and after the Battle of Genoisis had ended I proposed to her and we exchanged our vows to always be there for each other and on a lakeside where the trees all stay leafy and green, where the water always smell fresh and ripened like the Naboo fruits. We got married with Threepio and R2-D2 as our witnesses. I wanted to tell you for so long, but I was afraid of disgracing and dishonoring the Code, while also facing banishment..." Anakin ended, gulping a bit, his eyes on Yoda's.

He waited for this a long time. Three years he spent keeping it a secret, keeping his fondest, deepest, greatest moment ever a lie, keeping it hidden, and now he revealed it. All of it. Now, he was going to the face the shunning, departing, exiling, condemning, and expatriating wrath of the Council.

"It is a prohibition of our Code, an outlawing, inexcusable offence. I made it clear to you not to get too attached to her. Love is forbidden! Those three simple words and you can't even comprehend them! Am I not loud enough? Are you mindless, or deaf!?" Obi-Wan shouted at him. Mace however shushed him and told him to remain quiet as they sorted this out and told them to come back in an hour. The verdict however would be consequential and punishable.

The two Jedi Masters leave out the magnetically sealed doors and go down a hallway where Obi-Wan throws Anakin into a pillar and begins yelling at him like mad.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you think your Jedi training, your time in this Order has been a game? Has been a test to see how far you can push me, or cause me to go bonkers? I mean are you deliberately doing this to frazzle me up, push my buttons, make me fumigate and pull out my hair? I have tried to provide the best possible training for you, the best ever, but what do I have to do to get through to you. DO I HAVE TO SPEAK LIKE THIS? Do I have to act like a clown for you just to make you listen? I mean sheesh Anakin!" Obi-Wan paces for a few minutes scratching and itching his beard, fuming, emitting and exuding off steam, and venting a bit. Anakin tries to apologize but Obi-Wan cuts him off.

"Sorry...sorry...You're sorry? Well, that's just great! That's just blooming great! You're sorry! Do you even know the emphasis or the true meaning of the word? Because if you did you'd known not to bust my chops and not done what you've done. I told you not to trust a senator and you did twice. I told you not to let your feelings reject you and you did. I told you to be mindful of the living Force and nothing else and you betrayed that order too. I guess I must stink at handing and barking out orders and reciting the same damn line again and again just to make you understand, because most pupils and learners would have gotten the meaning of the word by----NOW!"

"Look, the only person who has ever been more than a father to me has been you and Palpatine. All I have tried to be is good enough, try and make you both proud. Try and see past the dominance, the arbitrariness of the Jedi, and be my own person, but also a person like you and a person Jedi Master Jinn was, but I guess I can't fulfill both shoes. I guess I just amount to nothing..." Anakin said shedding a tear in dismay. Even as much as he had matured and grown, he still felt burdened inside.

Obi-Wan looked distressed and afflicted. He felt sorry for Anakin, but wanted to be tough as nails and wanted to teach him as he wanted him to turn out, but even if he thought it was the right idea, the right path, Obi-Wan did feel he put a lot of pressure and hardships on him.

"You should've left me on Tattooine. All I've been is a burden. A constant disappointment." Anakin choked up. "And today I thought Grievous was going to kill you, so I didn't want to see you die so I did all I could in defense. I killed Dooku in defense I swear. I slaughtered him like the Tuskens."

"Tuskens?"

"When I was on Tattooine a disturbance happened in the Force. I could hear voices screaming no. One was you, another my insides, and the last was Qui-Gon's voice, but even with that sudden mergence of voices I knew it was the right thing to do and when Dooku stood before I heard Palpatine's voice, my voice, and Qui-Gon's urging me on and encouraging me to finish him off." Anakin said. "The Tuskens captured my mother and killed her. They deserved to die that day and whether yes, or no Dooku deserved the same fate. He killed millions and worked for the Dark Lord of the Sith!" Anakin plead.

Obi-Wan was now confounded as much as he wanted to hold Anakin to his fate, hold him in silence and in contempt. Let the Jedi treat him as if he were on trial in front of a massive courtroom filled with all his friends, well-known allies, and Padme looking on in disgust at Anakin being an embarrassment, a humiliation, abashment, and mortification to the Jedi and the galaxy. However, though Obi-Wan was not that cruel and would not subject himself to that. Anakin after all was like a little brother, or son to him and if he were to make the boy go through an ordeal like that...it would be unbearable. He would never forgive himself for the heartlessness and cold-heartedness he bestowed on the boy.

"Let the Council decide. Let's just think of something else for now. How about a walk? That'll do us good. Fresh air, clean space, and who knows maybe we'll run into Jar Jar, or someone we know..." Obi-Wan suggested. The thought suddenly aroused Anakin's interests and in no time at all they went down to the elevator shaft, as two of Palpatine's Red Royal Guards passed by them with pikes and battleaxes in their hands.

**Meanwhile...**

Poggle the Lesser and Tarkin were having a discussion on the bridge of one of their newly tested Star Destroyers. "Sidious is putting a lot of effort to make sure this last stand against our battleships and the Republic's will not go empty-handed..." Poggle said in his distinct voice.

"The Jedi and the Republic have been impeding and hindering our forces for too long, but they have been laying wary of a surprise attack, or a sudden forceful attack that would lay to rest the emancipations and freedoms they have and bring on a new era, a new glorious, dawning era. Prepare our embattlements. We shall do a test run elsewhere I know some Trandoshans who need assisting on Kashyyk. After, the abolishment of the anti-slavery laws, it's legal now to fry those greasy, mangy, fur ridden fur balls. "Tarkin said delicately.

**Elsewhere inside the Jedi Temple...**

Yoda awoke from meditating as the Council stopped their verdicts and listened to what he had to say.

"Impeding doom is coming, I feel. The Darkside's power drawing nearer. The enemy's warships are coming, bigger than planets, with guns stationed all around the tops and bottoms. Tarkin has joined with the remaining Separatists and the Darkside to test their newest armada on the peaceful Wookies of Kashyyk. A deep urgency we must attend to. This emergency must not go unattended, or uncivilized."

"Disperse our Jedi Fighters we will, destroy their commanders and ambassadors we will. The Republic's peace we will bring back. Restitution and reparation of what was once known as the Old Republic will come back into balance." Yoda told the few Jedi Masters seated beside him, along with the new teenaged and preteen versions of the former Bear Clan. Yoda's eyes began panning and scanning looking at his newest Jedi who he once taught as children.

"A few of you will go with Master Yoda and me to Kashykk, but our youngest and brightest will stay here to attend to measures and proceedings, while the rest of us will see what we can do to thwart and ward off the increasing powers of the Separatists." Ki-Adi-Mundi instructed.

"I think I should go with you. I mean you might need me if the situation gets more hotter than we anticipated." Mace said, but Yoda refused shaking his green head. "Here you are needed Master Windu. My time calls for me to attend to matters here, yours remains here. I fear for young Master Skywalker. You and Obi-Wan might be the only ones to tame and rightfully train the boy. Mistakes he has made in the past, the Darkside is strong in him..." Yoda's word always was a promise, his word was his bond, and he kept that to the very end of his direr life.

After, Yoda's speech, Obi-Wan and Anakin came back into the grand entrance awaiting the Jedi's verdict on the matter. An hour had past since Obi-Wan and Anakin fought, since the Jedi dismissed them, and an hour since they took a walk to clear their heads, now things got serious. Now, it was up to vote to settle the score; to determine Anakin's fate. Obi-Wan and Anakin both were unsure what that verdict would be, but all this depended on chance. Anakin remembered when Qui-Gon placed a bet with Watto over his Podracer and him and how "chance" decided his future. If it weren't for Qui-Gon he wouldn't be in this mess. Somehow, a flame of hate lit inside his belly. He hated Watto for selling his mother to a man like Cliegg who just let her be taken by those freaks, those monsters. He hated his stepbrother and his wife for not going out to find her, but staying home farming, harvesting, and moisturizing. He hated that the Jedi were so weak, so disciplinary, so bent on keeping some kind of fabled code of conduct when in the galaxy it was all bent on "dog eat dog." A fire was arising inside him and if they were to send him out their doors he would have something to say. Payback would be initiated.

Anakin stood there alongside Obi-Wan, robes oversized and basically hanging off their bodies like large cloaks put on a shrunken men. Anakin's long matted, tangled hair swayed across his face as he lowered his hood and so did Obi-Wan, even though his hair was now whitening and bleaching and also graying. "Anakin Skywalker. You are here to await a verdict. A verdict petitioned by everyone of our Jedi elite. This verdict is a vote that'll determine whether or not you have place here in our home and in our roster. The verdict is final...You are not banished."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows lifted, Anakin's heart skipped beats, and some of the Councilmen gave their best shallow, disappointed faces and expressions ever as Plo Koon read off the verdict.

"We feel you need time off. Time to be home. Time to sit and think about other things. You and Obi-Wan have been nothing but great to us. We just feel the both of you need time alone from here and each other. This isn't a splitting up of a friendship, or a team. We just think you two need time off after your service and debt to the galaxy and your loyalties to the Council. It's been three long years fought and we think you deserve a vacation." Saesee Tiin said as Kit Fitso nodded and gave them both a toothy smile.

Obi-Wan however did not show his unhappiness. He thought there was a minor conspiracy, or misinterpretation. _Anakin not banished? That's unheard of!_

"You two are dismissed..." Mace spoke. Anakin headed for the door, but Obi-Wan stayed posted at his ground, the Jedi all looked at each other wondering why he did not move, or follow a direct order. "Master Kenobi. More you have to say?" Yoda asked.

Anakin looked at his friend wondering why he'd stay and try and oppose their order, but Obi-Wan waved him away with his hand and told him to leave. Anakin objected, but Obi-Wan snapped at him. "Do as I've told you young one. Do not defy me anymore!" Anakin slammed the door shut and walked away enraged, steam bristling and suffixing from his nose.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu, and fellow esteem Councilmen and esteem Jedi. I do not agree with your plea. Anakin does not deserve free time, or a vacation. Hell, we all know he doesn't! The boy is too hotheaded and too arrogant. He disobeys me and the Council's orders all the time. He cares more in his infectious infatuation with Senator Amidala and pleasing Chancellor Palpatine and when I spoke to him outside he revealed that he secretly wedded her without telling anyone, that he had a run in with some Tuskens on Tattooine who took his birth mother away from him, and that he feels something inside of him, something still, but almost like a dragon waiting to be awaken, something unknown. I do believe the boy has a lot of the Darkside's traits inside of him, if pushed, or compelled he could use it against us." Obi-Wan spoke.

"I believe Sidious has set his sights on Anakin, but I do not know why?" Obi-Wan continued.

"Probably wants him as a drone, or a soldier for the Empire. Probably he sees that Anakin has no flaws, or weaknesses. He probably wants Anakin to lead his army of Separatists." Mace responded. The Jedi all gave an eyeful look at him, a little stunned.

"But I do not believe Anakin would bow down before their demanding, or instructing. He has made a commitment to the Jedi arts, a commitment not easily broken. Yet still he has broken many commitments before..." Obi-Wan sidetracked.

"He has broken the code by proposing, betrothing, wedding, and marrying a wife. What makes it any different if he joined the Dark Arts?" Mace asked.

"Hmm...since the time you brought him here to do his training, to start learning and indulging in the Jedi arts, to start emptying his head of burdens and woes, and replenishing, restoring, and refilling it with good happy thoughts, he has been a boy with uncertainties. He is a boy who...(begins coughing, burbling, gurgling, and choking a little) lacks in disciplinary skills and control. The Darkside is too much in him. I told you when he came here he was too old to teach, but you and Qui-Gon were so eager and took it upon yourself in a convenience and honor to train the boy." Yoda said mumbling, grumbling, and murmuring something under his breath.

"I've tried my best. I promised him I wouldn't fail him, or Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan responded.

"You have tried your best, but Qui-Gon never foreseen, or never took the time to look at this apprentice he was tutoring the things we saw at the beginning. The boy should've never came here to our Temple. The Dark side will soon be enslaving and erasing the good of the galaxy and replacing it with the wicked part. I suggest you follow Anakin and see where he is headed. Make sure no one, or anything gets in his way. He may still be the 'Chosen One', but in these gray times I fear he will only be the 'Chosen One' for the Sith!" Mace snorted.

"I shall do as the Council wishes..." Obi-Wan nodded and bowed before them regally and royally.

"Stop him you must. (Grunts) For if Anakin is turned you and Padme will be the first people he'll come after in an assassination attempt." Yoda said a bit of doom in his voice.

"I will not let you down! I'm on my way!" Obi-Wan shouted as he raced out of there to the hangar.

**Meanwhile back inside the Senate...**

The giant bowl that was the Galactic Senate was bustling with voices as the senators and representatives waited for the emergency session to begin. Although filled with thousands of beings of countless differing species, the senate was only two-thirds full. The seats were empty not because the senators hadn't been able to return in time for the emergency session, but because those systems had abandoned the Republic in favor of the Separatists. **_  
_**  
The loss had been quite an embarrassment for Palpatine, so he had attempted to fill those empty seats by creating new delegate positions and by allowing VIPs to sit in on sessions, which had caused even more controversy and claims that Palpatine was only appointing those that were favorable to him. The most contentious of these new positions was the Delegate of Military Affairs because the seat was allowed not only a voice, but a vote as well. Such a thing was unheard of in the Republic. That, and the confrontational manner of the delegation's appointed speaker, made him rather unpopular in certain circles.  
  
Mas Amedda got to his feet in the chancellor's platform located in the center of the senate and moved to stand at the podium. Talking within the senate quieted, then stopped completely as everyone waited for him to speak.  
  
"Our first order of business must be to recognize the return of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," Mas Amedda finally said.  
  
Echoes of agreement rang out from the majority of the senators.  
  
"As vice-chair of the senate," Mas continued, "I hereby call for the immediate reinstatement of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and the returning of all powers currently related to that office."  
  
Numerous senators once again voiced their agreement, and applause broke out.  
  
A lone pod floated into the center of the rotunda and came to stop just in front of the chancellor's podium.  
  
"Senators, instead of reinstating Palpatine, I move that the senate choose a new Supreme Chancellor," Padmé Amidala said.  
  
The overwhelming negative response that ensued was powerful, but there were also dispersed voices of consent.  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine has served the Republic diligently," Padmé continued calmly, ignoring the shouts, "but his service has far exceeded the allotted term limit. Count Dooku is dead and the crisis of the Clone Wars is near its end. Therefore, I believe that for the good of the Republic it is time that a new leader be selected."  
  
"Don't be a fool, Senator Amidala," the occupant of another approaching pod, a tall Dangu, said. "The Clone Wars are far from over with General Grievous still out there. The Republic still needs Palpatine. He must remain in office until this crisis is fully resolved!"  
  
Cheers of agreement filled the giant room. Padmé stood in her pod in the middle of it all, not believing what she heard. "Senators," she called, but her voice was lost in the din. "Senators!!" she yelled, finally bringing pause to the shouts. "Have we lost sight of our democratic ideals so much that we no longer follow them? The office of the Supreme Chancellor has a limited term to safeguard against the dangers of life-long rulers. These rules are there to protect us—to protect our very freedoms!"

"Freedoms. We have no freedoms anymore..." snorted a senator from the planet Ord Mantell. A red-eyed Chiss nodded his head and spoke up also. "Senator Ryux is right. I mean who is better equipped as a leader to protect us from the armies of the Separatists?" The hawk-nosed, gaunt-faced Delegate of Military Affairs asked as his pod floated forward. "You, Senator Amidala?"

"I do not seek this position, Senator Thrawn. I like others am merely here to petitioned that Chancellor Palpatine get a job more suitable for him and his terms." Padme said. "All I want is to see the laws of our government upheld."  
  
"Even if doing so meant the destruction of our government—our very way of life?"

What do you mean?" Padmé asked.  
  
"Appointing a new chancellor now, while we are in the middle of such a fierce war, would certainly ensure the Separatists' victory. Why, the time needed for the senate to agree on a suitable replacement alone would be long enough for General Grievous and his droid armies to conquer our forces. Not to mention the time it would take for a new chancellor to gather enough support to be an effectual leader."   
  
"I agree with Senator Amidala," Bail Organa said, his own pod floating into the fray. "Palpatine has served long enough. A new chancellor must be appointed."  
  
"Ah... And now we hear from another of The Great Appeasers. So, tell me Senator Organa, what was the outcome of those unsanctioned peace talks you initiated with General Grievous? Are your emissaries well?"  
  
Three months prior, Bail had sent members of his personal staff to Duro to open prisoner exchange and temporary ceasefire negotiations with General Grievous. There were several Separatist-occupied worlds in the Duro region where political prisoners and captured citizens were starving, and Bail wished for relief supplies to be shipped in unharmed. Grievous had welcomed Bail's aides under a banner of peace only to kill them and all of the political prisoners they had asked to be released. It had been a terrible political embarrassment for Bail, as well as a painful, personal loss. Bail retorted, "And how did your most recent campaign against the Separatists fair?"  
  
Thrawn looked as if he might spit venom. The forces of a campaign he'd organized had been utterly and completely destroyed in an ambush of Grievous' just a few weeks ago. It had been a terrible blow to Thrawn's growing reputation as a great military strategist and the only one capable of standing up to Grievous' military brilliance.   
  
"At least I have the courage to face our enemies head-on," Thrawn seethed. "If it were left to you, our forces would crumble under the banners of pacifism and peace. Grievous would've sent our Republic into a fiery inferno."

"At least we know which of us actually wants peace," Bail said with a casual air.   
  
Infuriated, Thrawn was about to respond, but he was cut off.   
  
"Enough!" Palpatine said from his spot on the central dais, and all eyes turned to him. "Commandant Thrawn is right; the situation in the galaxy is still too unstable to consider the appointment of a new Supreme Chancellor at this time. Besides, if Senator Tarkin was here, he too, would agree with Thrawn's idea, but unfortunately he is on a diplomatic mission with the Mustafarians."

"Chancellor, if I may be allowed to—"Padmé interjected.   
  
"Furthermore!" Palpatine cut her off with a raised hand. Padmé quieted, and Palpatine's face became saddened, regretful as he said, "I fear recent events have left me with no choice but to use my Emergency Powers and take complete control of the Republic's military forces."  
  
Padmé stared in disbelief, as did Bail, and a collective hush filled the room at this unexpected change. A small smile spread across Tarkin's face.   
  
"The senate has become far too indecisive, too divided to handle these military matters. This attack on Coruscant—the very heart of the Republic!—has finalized my resolve on the issue. General Grievous and his forces must be dealt with swiftly if we hope to end this war."  
  
Sporadic applause broke out.  
**_  
_**"This is not a time for debate, but for victory. I promise you—I will not allow our forces to fail!"  
  
Cheers and applause erupted all around the rotunda. Padmé and Bail stood unmoving, their shocked eyes on Palpatine as their pods drifted back and forth in front of his podium.  
  
"And as my first order of business, I will increase the security forces here on Coruscant. I will place a soldier on every corner, a patrol on ever street." _**  
  
**_Clapping broke out again.  
  
"The defense of this great planet will never again be compromised by the forces of the Separatists!"  
  
The cheers became deafening.  
  
Padmé stood in her pod in the middle of it all, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
Anger filled Padmé's face as she led the group of senators into the office of the Supreme Chancellor. Her jaw was tight and her eyes stared directly at Palpatine, who was standing behind his desk conversing quietly with his two aides, Mas Amedda and Sly Moore. Senators Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Fang Zar, Giddean Danu, Bana Breemu, Nee Alavar, and a handful of others, followed behind Padmé, all equally as troubled.  
  
"Chancellor—what is the meaning of this!?" Padmé demanded as they approached the small circle of chairs in front of Palpatine's desk. "You had no right—"  
  
"Senator Amidala," Palpatine cut her off, a stern expression on his face. "I will not allow such unruly behavior in my office. Nor will I tolerate such disrespect. Is that clear?"  
  
The two locked eyes for several seconds. Padmé was so upset she was tempted to go on another diatribe, but knew that it would get her nowhere. Still, it wasn't easy for her and she bit her cheek as she bowed ever so slightly. "Forgive me, Chancellor."   
  
Palpatine regarded her for several seconds, as if he were weighing whether or not to accept the apology. Then, he moved to the chair at his desk and said, "Please, sit, and I will hear what you have to say."  
  
There was only a limited number of chairs available. Padmé, Fang Zar, Mon Mothma and Bail sat while the other senators stood behind them. The late morning sunlight spilled in through the wide window behind Palpatine's desk. Thick spires of smoke could be seen all throughout the city—harsh reminders of the Separatists' attack. It lent an odd effect to the sunlight, misting its warmth in a snaking darkness.  
  
With everyone settled, Bail leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and spoke as diplomatically as he could. "We are concerned with your decision to remain in office. Some of us feel it was not your place to close the matter the way you did. This is an issue that the senate must decide, not you."  
  
"You over-stepped your authority, Palpatine," Senator Zar said in his raspy voice.  
  
"I did no such thing," Palpatine countered. "I had the right to do so under the Emergency Powers Act."  
  
"But given the fact that Count Dooku is dead and the Separatist Leadership is fractured those powers should no longer be applicable," Padmé said. "There is no reason for you to have them any longer. They need to be rescinded."  
  
"That is an issue for the senate, as I'm sure you all know. And the senate has voiced its opinion that I should keep my Emergency Powers," Palpatine said.  
  
"You could give them up yourself—as you said you would when they were first given to you," Senator Mon Mothma said in her regal tone.  
  
Palpatine said nothing for some time as he seemed to think the matter over. The senators waited for his response, hope in their minds.  
  
"No," Palpatine finally said, and the senators sagged with disappointment. "Not at this time. Not while The Wars are still being fought."   
  
"Chancellor," Padmé said, anger creeping back into her tone, "there is no guarantee that there ever will be a good time. Who knows how much longer these wars will go on? For the good of the Republic you must give up your powers and step down."  
  
"I cannot in good conscience abandon the Republic to utter desolation. My abilities as a leader are needed far too much at this critical time."  
  
"Then at the very least reconsider taking control of military operations away from the senate," Bail said. "There needs to be some distribution of power."  
  
"I will do what I think is in the best interest of the Republic," Palpatine stated.   
  
"But Chancellor—" Mon Mothma began, but she was cut off as Palpatine suddenly got to his feet.  
  
"Senators, debate on this issue is closed. I will not be giving up my Emergency Powers, nor will I be stepping down from office unless the senate votes otherwise. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are many pressing matters I must address."  
  
The group of senators were stunned—so much so that for several seconds none of them moved. Never before had Palpatine cut them off in such a manner and ordered a meeting to a close. Finally, those that were seated got to their feet and they all walked out of the office—each of them eager to be away from there so that they could discuss these alarming events amongst themselves.

A few senators entered into the room congratulating Palpatine on his extreme actions and measures. They were senators who isolated, insulated, and detached themselves from Bail and the other notably known senators; senators Brax Gigga, Yikkit Mubber, and Palpatine's highest supporter Thrawn.

"Forget what those neigh Sayers say. You resigning and retiring from this post and this office would be a crime to the Republic." Thrawn said.

"Bail and Mon are just pieces of the fallen Valorum. Trying to fulfill his unfulfilled duties and trying to become like him." Yikkit the Falleen said exotically and strikingly moving towards Palpatine, her black hair bunched up in a pony tail flowing down from the back of her head, and her breasts provocatively and vexingly swaying back and forth like a pendulum with her every movement.

"Grugga seega vosla biff-junda-dalee-dali-suu'..." Brax the Noghri said. (Translation: "Yikkit's right. Don't listen to them. They will be out of commission before long.")

Palpatine's Red Guards stood their posts, but under their helmets they made a long smile at Yikkit's comment, almost wanting to applaud under their long ruby blood red robes, but they remained still. Palpatine gave a slight smile, but the three senators did not say anything justly or anything that he didn't already know. He knew Bail Organa had wanted him out of office for years, but Bail had a long history of using peace over action. While on the planet of Vixus III, Bail brought unity to the competing clans of the Vixuns and Vibians, both races who pledged and abstained war on each other. For their atonement of deficiencies and actions, Bail's harmonizing consonance and correspondence brought them together and they gave up their fighting and raised their blasters high into the air and apologized to each other. Bail was a threat and so was Fang.

Fang and Mon Mothma were great congregators of peace; they built food shelters for needy planets, rejuvenated the sick and weak, and brought things others would barely take a second glance to, or just spit at. Palpatine as much as he admired Padme, saw her as more of a drawer of support to their ideals than his, and that made him and his manipulation seem weak and inefficient, but he knew one day, one great day, Anakin would be the source to bring her into his power... Soon, she'd be his.

**Meanwhile on Tatooine...**

The suns had begun to set and the winds were picking up as many of the moisture farms and homesteads were suddenly swept up in a sandstorm. Sandstorms were normal on this desolate, barren planet. Too normal. Anakin was use to its warm climate, it's seclusion, and it's solitude. He promised himself never to return to this wasteland after the untimely death of his mother, but somehow, someway, it seemed like that didn't matter anymore. As soon as him and Amidala got married they settled down and got a hut near the borders, close to where Jabba the Hutt's cousins Zarballa and Snafu the Hutt kept their homes. Watto was long gone now. The Podracing games had dispelled and diffused. Tatooine had now become a gangster, low-life territory than before now that Jabba took over and rule everything. He had bounty hunters, space pirates, smugglers, and mercenaries everywhere, on every street, on every block, on every sector. Doing his bidding, doing his chores, and being his little errand boys. Tatooine had now become the "Lair of the Hutt."

Watto however long foresaw the days when his business would be overrun and put out of commission, along with him too. His swindling, defrauding, and deceptive side had gotten the best of him, but also pissed off Jabba so incredibly that Jabba had the winged creature have his wings broken and torn off and fed to his new pet, a Rancor, who hung out in the slums underneath his fabulous, luscious palace. Watto made a terrific meal for the slobbering, drooling, and always-hungry Rancor.

The Lars Homestead still stood where Anakin left saw it/last left it. Owen and his wife Beru had now become the owners of his father, the late Clieg Lars's estate. Clieg died after the travesty of losing his wife. After, he buried her that day he became lost inside, he gave up eating, he gave up sleeping, he gave up talking, all he did was stare off into the distance, and forget. Forget who he was, forget what he had to do, and forget that he even existed. Somehow he thought that he died inside, when he saw/knew his wife died, and the thought killed him, it literally killed him. Eventually, his body gave up, but his heart still found restitution and compensation in the fact he got to see his darling wife Shmi.

Anakin and Padme arose from their hut. Anakin swished his hair back to the side and felt the briskness, the sandiness, dustiness, the hotness, heatedness, and sunniest of the sun and sand come across his face, making his skin and pores feel the immense heat that Tatooine had to offer. The storm was coming towards their hut, Anakin had already been out when he and Padme arrived at their home, and been skimming, viewing, overlooking, and scanning the area for any certain danger, or detections not detected, or seen. Padme takes a glance at him and his handsomeness, ruggedness, and muscularity and gives a brief smile, but she is still bothered by the Senate's decision and Palpatine being the overbearing, dictating prick he had become and not the good man he had begotten.

The sun was scorching and blazing hot on their skin, burning everything in it's path, if you stayed outside for a mere two minutes you'd probably be tanned and browned before you could say "Your mother is a Bantha-ass-kisser..." Anakin turns his head and sees the sand come sweeping down the canyons and the ridged, gaping, gapping hilltop mesas, but is suddenly stopped by the beautifulness, radiance, prettiness, and gorgeousness of Padme's slender body, not to mention her attractiveness, sweetness, goodness, kindheartedness, sensitiveness, niceness, and ladylikeness. Her slenderness and skinniness was so sexy and so alluring. She had grown even more and more amazingly, surprisingly, and shockingly beautiful each day. It was as though instead of aging or changing into an older woman, she was transforming, or regressing to a younger version, a youthful, spirited young version with sexiness, cuteness, hotness, and seductiveness to lust for, or cringe, or drool for.  
  
Padme was now someone who didn't believe she could change the political system because it had already changed over the past few years. It was as though all the arguments, all the disagreements, all the conflicts, all the squabbling, all the complaining, all the name-calling, all the gossiping, all the blackmailing, and all the masterminding going on in was not for her because the Senate and the Republic had now met its course. It was now an infected, morbid disease horribly and terribly shifting in power and ailing in control. Her once trusted friend Palpatine had now made her more and more skeptic about his true intentions, his true ideals, and now giving all Emergency Powers to himself, was like awarding a soldier who did nothing in battle, but just sat in a trench scared out of his wits and now he would soon become Emperor Palpatine. Two words that filled her with dread. She shunned and shook off the thought and laid her head on his shoulder as she wore a blue skintight bodysuit and a white cloth cape, embroidered and jeweled with red, purple, pink, green, orange, and turquoise jewels, diamonds, and sapphires.

"It's beautiful when it wants to be out here. I suppose we should get inside." Padme said nestling and rubbing her head gently on his shoulder.

"Imagine going through this 10 years and then leaving it for another 10 years? Too bad my mother cannot see this...she always loved waking up to a morning sunlight. Seeing it somehow "wake up the people and the inhabitants" of this planet as she would say. My thoughts keep dwelling upon her. The visions, or dreams are getting worse they are now becoming appalling and sickening to watch. I tried my best to save her, I tried my best to be what the Council wanted, I tried to be a good husband, a good man, everything, but I feel like I've failed everyone, but the one person that hurts the most that I've failed is Obi-Wan..." Anakin said his eyes distinctly looking at the oncoming storm; hatred, yet sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sure he is ok with it. He loves you like a son dear. His love for you will never change. He only wants the best for you like a good father, or mentor would. The same goes for Mace and Master Yoda. They're just looking out for you. Making sure you go down the right path, but also choose wisely where you want to lead yourself on it." Padme looked at him, but he did not want to look back at her.

"Every night I see the Raiders behind her whipping her back, stroking, slapping, and smacking the whip upon her back. She bleeds, but holds her ground, holds her own, and waits for more. She hears them ridiculing her, embarrassing her, and humiliating her. I see her again tensing up, fidgeting, shivering, quivering, and trembling in fear as the whip comes down upon her backside once again. She begins crying out to me, wailing, hollering, whimpering, yelling, shouting, and proclaiming louder and louder for me to rescue her, but I can't. Soon, I see myself making it to the entrance, she is nearly almost dead, but still breathing, still showing life inside her. I enter through the entrance, lightsaber in hand. I kill off the guards and make my way towards her, she sees me, I see her, but I notice the place I am standing is an arena. She is on a stake I run to rescue her, but a rancor comes out and grabs me. Soon, I see myself in its jaws; the jaws begin devouring me, concealing, trapping, and penning, or caging me in its mouth. I see the tongue licking, lashing, and slurping me up and down, tonguing my body, then it begins swallowing and digesting me down. Eating me and picking my bones with its teeth. The Tuskens laugh at this sight and begin the sacrifice...my mother. I see her in my dream cursing me, blaming and accusing me for not rescuing her, or saving her. Then, it picks her up and pulls off her head and then, and then, and then..." He continues on about his dream. Padme could not help but hug him and hold him close, reassuring him and comforting him, making sure he'd be fine, but he breaks down in front of her. He cries in her arms hugging her and holding her close, kissing her on the cheek by pecking her with his lips, but yet he still begins moping and frowning.

"You may have lost your mother due to an unexplained tragedy, but you still have me. You still have me in your life. You still have Obi-Wan, Yoda, Jar- Jar, Mace, your brother and sister-in-law. You still have all these things and more. You are blessed hon, you are lucky." She assured him, but it unfortunately didn't work. He brushed her off and looked at her with a cold stare that made her want to retreat, or cry before him, but she held her ground and kept her chin up. "Funny though...I don't feel lucky. I feel blessed, but yet also punished, I feel happy, but also pain-stricken, I feel joyful, but yet tormented. Basically, my feelings tend to go in patterns, or moods. I no longer know what I am supposed to feel, or how my reactions are suppose to be. I just can't think anymore. It's so complicating and confusing..."**_  
_**

"A lot has happen in these past 3 years, but now we are still married, destined to have a family, and to live a life of solitude."****Padme consoled him.

Anakin looked at her. He loved her so much, but he did not want to fight with her, but he was so messed up inside, so filled with butterflies, and mixed emotions. "You're always trying to look for the positive of things not the negative. You're always trying to misplace, or replace the two with something anew. Why? Why can't you accept the negative of life and see that life is an unfair game of winners and losers? Why can't you see that by the end of these wars inside the Senate and outside the Senate that things will be at an uncontrolled balance unless Palpatine is handed over the position of Emperor? Without him, without me this galaxy will be overrun with more Grievouses and more Dookus.****You or I have no place to go, or no place to hide. All we must do is turn to Palpatine. He is a good man, a man who knows the galaxy by the front and back of his hand. He holds the answers in his hand. He's a much better politician than Valorum was and a much better one than your friend Bail Organa is too!"

Padme wanted to interject, but he cut her off and went into their hut, ripping the burlap sack off their door and throwing it into the wind to get sucked up and sent away.

She looked for an instant and saw the sand coming down and immediately followed behind him inside their hut as the magnetic door sealed behind her.

**Meanwhile on Mustafar...**

A gigantic Separatist cruiser began to arise from the docking bay like a puppeteer's marionette on strings. The cruiser was in the shape of a shark, with a haul that was wide and toothy, and it had a fin and tail to add to the look. Grievous looked at his grand ship and stood by his Master, Darth Sidious, admiring the detail and design. **_"Simply breathtaking isn't she? Absolutely exquisite." _**Grievous said a bit of charm in his__gravely cold, deepened voice.

"Young Skywalker will be no match against you alone in heavy one-on-one combat. He'll give himself up and be forced to join the **true** side and see his **true** potential and his **true** colors..." Sidious snarled as he legions upon legions of battle droids entering Grievous's ship, along with Nute Gunray and Rune Haako boarding their own ship with members of the Intergalactic Banking Clan and the Techno Union.

"No foul ups this time." Nute said boarding onto their ship.

Poggle the Lesser joined the two Neimodonians on board and pushed the two aside. He and Tarkin despised Nute ever since his trade Federation franchise went nowhere. He hated having to resort to their primitive star fleet, their easily breakable droids, and their inability to perform.

"_**Putrid slime," **_Grievous said as he heard Nute's words. **_"If I had the chance I'd step on him like an insect, or a mosquito and make sure he'd never get up to see another day..." _**

"Tarkin is a more qualified commander and experienced in sky-combat. Before long, Nute will receive what's coming to him. Along, with the rest of the Techno Union and our other big supporters. Before long, they will all being nothing, but figments of the past..." Sidious gnashed his teeth and sent Grievous on board.

Grievous got onboard, but hated the thought of this Skywalker plan. Skywalker was just some runny nose, punk, little snot who had made a name for himself. The supposed "Chosen One" everyone claimed to be he was. Grievous however saw much potential in him during their last battle, but he also saw inside of him that he did not have the same grievousness, fatalness, and deadliness he shared, but probably because it was hidden to him and it only took time to see.

**Onboard the ship...**

Grievous sat in his chair while Tarkin sat beside him on his right. Having Tarkin by him made him feel good, but Nute was plainly a monkey on his back. A damn thorn pinching, nipping, and stinting his style. The Neimodonian was moronically and idiotically ignominious. His inferior ways would change the course of this mission, but Grievous knew that they were headed to Kashykk, home world of the Wookies, while Tarkin and Grievous headed for Naboo to find young Skywalker.

"I'm keeping watch on you so that you won't have any more screw ups. We've spared no expense on this mission. "Nute said over the com link of Wat Tambor's armada ship _The Bee Stinger._ Grievous quickly shut him off fast. "Enough of his filthy mouth. The being belongs in a zoo along with his other Neimodonian monkey friends." Tarkin said. Grievous chuckled and they took off.

As Grievous flew off he remembered his discussion with Sidious prior to all of this when he first came aboard this whole "significant plan."

"_**The boy will not join you. He'll fight his way out, he'll battle and use extensive and aggressive force just to stay alive and not let you take him as a prisoner. Either that, or he'll send Obi-Wan, or one of those blundering, blooming idiots after you."**_

"They do know of my existence, but little they know of me in generally. For if they knew the truth it would be more than they could handle...I want you and Dooku to find the boy and bring him to me as soon as possible. The war is growing more and more rapidly each day I say we end it now, bring in this new servant, or soldier of the Empire and crush the Republic before they stand a chance against our flanks, against our army."

He also remembered having his helmet-like mask off, revealing his true face. His true face was worse than Darth Maul's. His face was tinted with a brownish, orangish, creamy color, covered with brown and black freckles and spots, yellow raptor like eyes, and teeth yellowish, brownish, golden color, jagged and pointed.

Meanwhile back in Coruscant...

"Janill doggo fallah me juba delawanga Calrissian yorpi yorpi!" Inside a hall located in the capital and heart of Coruscant Mon Mothma, Jar Jar Binks, Fang, Bana, Nee, and Bail Organa, along with senators Alexis De' Vega, Olden Sweet, Ban Jo, and Gui Tar.

Olden addressed the group saying that he thought seeking help on Alderran would be the best solution with the problem, he knew of a man like Organa, named Lando Calrissian Sr. who if Palpatine had enacted his power farther and furthermore than anticipated that Lando would have the fleets to defend him off if he went mad. "Snall gayala poojoo moo manna be booka." He continued on saying that they must go and seek him out.

Jar Jar nodded his head. "Mesa think Olden is right. Mesa believen he is the man for the job. Wesa should seek him out as Olden said, if not, than wesa are in bombad doom."

"But how will get off the city streets, or perimeter Palpatine has gotten so incredibly mad that he has blocked off everything and secured every sector. Everything is on lock down surveillance." Ban Jo the two-headed brother of Gui said.

"Musha, mushka, rio randa, bazzpa noola nabba." Gui his two-headed brother in agreement.

"We'll find a way. Palpatine can't keep us under his watch forever. I already informed Ric Olie' of our plan. If we can round up a few Jedi to help us we'll be on easy street. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan has gone to Tatooine and some of the Jedi are headed to Kashykk, but Master Yoda could be persuaded in helping us, or some of his younglings." Bail said, but suddenly was cut off, but an appearance by Captain Typho who had hidden himself by the door.

"I can give you as much security as possible to gain access off of this planet. My people have a ship ready if you need it. It's called the Tantive IV."

_**  
**_


	6. ObiWan and Grievous dogfight in space CO...

**Meanwhile back at the Jedi Temple...**

"As many fighters as you can take. Go with you the Stormtroopers will. Kashykk must not fall." Yoda observed. Depa Billaba, Saesee Tiin, Shaak Ti, Bultar Swan, Luminara Unduli, and Barriss Offee all got aboard their Jedi Starfighters and started revving and starting up their engines. A few newer Jedi came along for the ride as well like: Master To Toffa, a Squib and Master Hoot Remo, a Cathar, a Abyssian named Master Yondas Honda, and a Aqualish Jedi Master by the name of Munchie.

The ships took off and Yoda and Mace wished their finest and bravest Jedi good luck, but saddened. Somehow, deep inside they knew they'd never come back.

"Come let's get some rest. Sleep would do us good." Mace suggested. They go off towards the bedding areas, when Palpatine stops by, Red Guards beside him, and Mas Ammeda and Sly Moore near his shoulders.

"Jedi. Can I speak with you in my office?" Palpatine required.

"What for?" Mace asked.

"No need for small talk now. Report to my office. On the double." Palpatine insisted.

The two Jedi marched to his doors, the Red Guards holding their spears and battleaxes, their robes swishing and swaying across the marbled floor. Palpatine sat in his office chair as the guards gather around the oval-shaped office letting their master start debating over the issue of whether or not the Jedi were needed anymore, or were unfit to serve the Republic anymore.

"There's been several rumors spreading and sprawling across the planet about a mission to Kashykk. Why was I not informed? And I hear you're taking some of my Stormtroopers with you? You know I didn't authorize that mission, nor dear second it." Palpatine said as Mas Ammeda stood over him, a funny looking helmet hanging above his tentacles and head.

"Chancellor Palpatine with all due respect we felt a grievance in the Force. The Separatists are moving their flanks to the Wookie home world of Kashykk. If we do not attend to this matter..." Mace said, but was shortly cut off.

"Nonsense. The Separatists are defeated. The battle is won. Besides, Grievous has not been heard of for almost a day. Presumably he is dead. And you know damn well my army is for the protection of me and they are my guardians for my well-being. You Jedi are becoming too reckless that some of the things you do are intolerable, yet others are not tolerable. I fear that your days are coming to an end..." **_  
_**

"Your well-being? Hmm... Here I thought the troopers were for the Republic? Now, you claim power over them as well. Then, what are we to you Palpatine?"****

"Besides, keepers of the peace are we. Like the stars from the solar system will vanish, if you take us away." Yoda replied.

"He's right. If you get rid us it'll be like getting rid of your own family, your own senatorial, political business, or worst your own life..." Mace replied back.

"My troopers are better. They are disposable and reusable. One dies another will follow, then another after him, than another until finally the enemy has no idea what to do. My troopers are multiplying and adding more and more each day. It is an unfailing army." Palpatine snapped back.

"What has happened to you Palpatine? You use to be so likable and trustworthy. Now, you're nothing but a petty criminal, or thief."

"Greediness and power-hungriness, can be a virtue, it can. Gone over his head, it has." Yoda replied.

Palpatine having enough of this bangs his fist upon the desk. Mas Ammeda his court-marshalling, loud-voicing official calls for order, as Palpatine is still banging and drumming on the desk. The two Jedi try to speak, but the big horned, snake-tentacle-tailed Mas Ammeda keeps administrating and officering order, making some alien noises with his mouth.

"Would you like to be escorted off the presence with these wild accusations and uncompassionate remarks because I have guards outside waiting to so? I have tried to withstand order and peace among traders, smugglers, pirates, civilians, planetarians, intergalactic and extraterrestrial life, humanoids, and the rest. I have tried my best to make an establishment of "war resistance", but you Jedi cost me an inexcusable cost. I don't want to give you up, believe me I don't, but in these last few years I've had death threats, senators turn against me, and war and I just feel the clones are the only source besides me to bring back what this Republic once was. When the Republic first started it was like a whisper in the air, than people caught it, and heard it's sweet, angelic, innocent voice, than went and did everything they can to bring this angel, to bring this figment of beauty and grace to life. Eventually, they did, but now that angel seems to be dying and her wings becoming no more." Palpatine says.

"We have lost many ships in this Clone Wars. Many dismantled, many defragmented, many now just specs of space dust floating up in the suspense and dissonance of space. I don't want to give you Jedi up, believe me I don't, but I feel the troopers are the best thing the war has ever seen next to Master Skywalker..."

"Maybe so, but do you remember who created them? It was a Sith Lord behind that and a bounty hunter who gave a specimen of his blood so that the cloners could make your clones and so that they could prevail. Can't you see the conspiracy behind all of it?" Mace asked.

"I...I...Are you referring to Darth Sidious? Because I do not believe there is a Darth Sidious and if there is a real Darth Sidious than why hasn't he shown himself? Why is he too afraid to challenge the supreme powers of me, or you?" Palpatine asked changing the subject.

"Hmmmmm.... Clouded the Force is. But out there, Darth Sidious is," Yoda stated. "Certain of that, am I."****

"Master Yoda as long as I've known you your judgment and skepticism has never been proved wrong, or tested, but I feel this time your certainty is false and erroneous." Palpatine snapped back.

Yoda looked at him and did not think that he was incorrect, or mendacious, or perfidious, or bogus, what he said was faithless, or fallacious. He just squinted his eyes at him, "hmming" and "urgling" like he normally did. "False or spurious as my ideals may be. The Darkside's presence, I feel." Yoda snapped back.

Palpatine gave a surprise look at the little guy's defiance.

"Dooku did state that Darth Sidious had a presence in the Senate..." Mace chimed in.

"Dooku was just pushing off steam. He only blew into the Senate a mere myth, a mere rumor with no logic behind it." Palpatine snapped back.

"Hmm...maybe so..." Yoda said wanting to retreat out the door.

Mace grabs his shoulder and pulls him back as the two discuss matters some more.

"If we go let us be immortalized in a shrine, or memorial. Let us be sanctified, or salvaged as being "peacekeepers and disciples of the living Force" let us be worshipped as Prophets who kept a code and bore it to the very end..." Mace requested.

"As you wish my friends, as you wish..." Palpatine glared at them at sat in his black armchair and let them be escorted out by the Red Royal Guards.

"Who'd thought that they would call me a conspirator, or a hypocrite? Who'd thought that they my old trusted and respected friends would turn on me like this? Can't they see I'm making order? I am a politician damn it! It is my job to be a law-making, upstanding, peacekeeping, sophisticated citizen. It is my specialty, my duty, and my job." Palpatine said.

"Maybe...but you have lost a great number of voters if you are to be hailed as Emperor." Mas replied.

"Nonsense, Jedi Knights don't know anything about politics or the sort. The people's vote is cast and sealed. Now it is up to fate's hand to bring it to a close." Palpatine snarled as he rotated his chair to look at the city life below his massive office building.

**Meanwhile outside of Palpatine's Office...**

Mace and Yoda walked side by side, their cloaks brushing amongst the auburn red-carpeted floor. They had deeply concerned looks on their faces, their heads hung low, and they seemed like they had just saw "the end" in their eyes and it laughed in their face. They went to the elevator, but were soon greeted by Bail dressed in a long greenish bluish robe, with frilly blue ruffles attached to it, and a necklace and pendant hanging from his neck.

"Masters Jedi," Bail paused in his tracks, "so good to see you at this most crucial, distressing time." Mace had enough politics talk and crap for the night, but he thought he'd let Bail speak seeing how much of a friend and advisor he was to the Jedi.

"Come along. I have a taxi waiting outside. Sorry if I am out of breath, but..." Bail said catching his breath he was so anxious and giddy to see them both, more so than ever before. He was completely ecstatic and enthusiastic beyond all means.

"Lead away you must. Follow we will." Yoda said as the three took the elevator down to the landing platform.

As the elevator reached a stop they got out and boarded the taxicab where they greeted the cabbie, a Xexto, by the name of Frank.

""His influence in the senate has grown considerably in the years since the beginning of The Wars," Bail said as the cab took off bumpily. "But it is unclear if Palpatine is pulling their strings, or if the senators are pulling his to get what they want. I am certain of one thing, though; Palpatine has become increasingly more power hungry since he was given those Emergency Powers. And now, since the death of Count Dooku, it seems that he's out to gain even further control over the governing apparatus."  
  
"Then you've still heard nothing of this Darth Sidious?" Mace asked. "No rumors...nothing?"   
  
"I'm afraid not, Master Windu," Bail's image said. "I've used every intelligence source available to me, and my staff has found nothing. Which leads me to believe that Dooku was lying to cause unrest and suspicion amongst us."  
  
"Hmmmmm.... Clouded the Force is. But out there, Darth Sidious is," Yoda stated. "Certain of that, am I."

Bail pondered for a second, _Could Dooku have been telling the truth about the Dark Lord of the Sith controlling the senate with his dark influence? Could he really be right here under the Jedis' nose and them not be able to sense him?_

"Then that is most disconcerting," Bail said. "Things are much worse than I'd thought. Do you think Palpatine might be under this Darth Sidious' influence?"  
  
"We will find out," Mace said with conviction. "Thank you for taking the time to talk with us, Senator Organa. We'll keep you posted, as usual."

"But what troubles me the most is how the Dark Lord could've gotten past us so easily, so sneakily, and in return done all of this without us even knowing it, without us even seeing it happen under our nose, or in our perceptive and perceptible viewing?" Mace snuffed.

"Hmm... Hard to sense, the dark side is," Yoda said. "But ourselves, I fear, we only have to blame. Over-confident, the Jedi have become. Alert for danger, ready for evil, we were not." He gave a heavy sigh. "Paying the price for our mistakes, are we."  
  
The three of them shared another pensive moment. Then, Mace got back to business. "So, where are we headed?"

"Not far. It's a place hidden from Palpatine's patrolling, garrisoning patrolmen. A place where Mon Mothma, a few others, and I are building a militia of "freedom fighters." This we call this militia the Rebels, or Rebellion. No longer can we watch and wait and see the weight of the Republic's scale be filled with Palpatine's power. No longer can we stand the stench and caliber of that man in our Senate building." Bail said. "I need you because I need to know your, I mean, the Jedi Council's stand on Chancellor Palpatine and his growing powers. I told her that I would pass on her request for a member of The Council to address the senate about the dangers of such radical changes."  
  
"Difficult for us now, that would be," Yoda said.  
  
"Our position in the senate has been weakened too much," Mace added. "And Palpatine has far too much support."

"He will not weaken any of your position anymore my friend. We will not let him!" Bail snarled. "Troubling, this is," Yoda said. "Defy Palpatine's grasp for power, we should, but unable we are."

"Palpatine has quite a hold on Anakin as well. Too strong, too unseen at the same time. Anakin could be a valuable asset to his cause, but also because of their ties to each other, Anakin and his same political ideals would mean gaining the Chancellor more votes and with him by his side they'd be an unstoppable force..." Bail snorted back.****

"Hmmmmm.... Over-steeped his bounds, Palpatine has. His place to assign young Skywalker, it was not. Talk with him on the matter, we must."  
  
"I agree," Mace said.  
  
"What of The Prophecy? Will Anakin bring balance back to the Force?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"If The Chosen One he is, The Prophecy he will fulfill. But troubled am I, for Young Skywalker. Distanced from the Jedi, he has become. Too aggressive is he. Uncertain, the future is."  
  
Another pensive silence was shared between the three. Then, Bail broke the silence once more. "I leave for Alderran to seek help from a man named Calrissian. Then, we and our Rebellion will go to Utapau where I will speak to Tion Meddan about making an alliance to increase our power even further than before."

"Utapau. Small, quaint, far from the Trade Federation sounds like a good place to make camp and start working." Mace said.

"I need one of you, or several other Jedi to assist me. Trust me, this is for your own good. With you by my side the cheap-shots on your people and our society from Palpatine will be brought to an end and when Palpatine sees that you two or others have pick the side of good, it'll drive him literally stark raving mad." Bail persisted.

The three went silent. A cold silence that even if something heavy dropped you could not hear it in that cab. "It's something to think about, but as long as the Jedi Temple still stands our home is here. Although, it is something to vouch upon." Mace said.

"More than happy, would I, to join you on your quest." Yoda sighed.

Mace looked at him stunned, but Yoda patted his shoulder.

"You and the others must guard our humble home. Keep it safe, keep it clean, and keep it under watchful eye until I get back. I promise I will not be long. Tell Jedi Masters Aayla Secura and Cin Drallig to meet us on Utapau..." Yoda said.

Mace however wanted to object, but he bowed his head and the taxicab sped back around and dropped Mace off back at that Jedi Temple, while Yoda and Bail went to their hidden meeting place.

**Meanwhile on Naboo...**

"_**Let's pay a visit to this newly elected Queen. Master Skywalker cannot be too far." **_ Grievous said to Tarkin as they put down their massive ship behind some trees. STAPS began pouring out of the main haul as battle droids began driving them towards the palace; others marched on foot, while Grievous and Tarkin climbed aboard an ATAT Walker.

"Our security system is fizzing and sputtering out. What is happening Sio?" The newly elected Queen of Naboo asked as her high court of prestigious followers, handmaidens, advisors, and menservants and maidservants looked on at her. They were all seated in a U-shaped form around her throne as they saw that their communication and security systems were being disrupted and asunder by an unknown force.

"It couldn't be the Trade Federation they're kind, along with the Separatists, I thought were wiped out." Xac Wree, the Queen's top military official cheeped.

"Communication disruption can only mean one thing. Invasion. I fear our greedy old friends have come back for something, but what? We haven't been a bother to them for years." Sio Bibble choked.

Just then a holographic image appeared floating from the Queen's desk.

"My Highness we have some troubling news...No time to explain...All I can tell you...is...he's...here..." The message suddenly phased out as one of the Royal Security Guards who delivered the message was suddenly shot down and then in the hologram they saw the well-built body of a large, tall, imposing foe, known only to the galaxy as General Grievous!

"Grievous is here, but how? But why?" Sio asked looking at the people around him.

"Secure the doors. Make sure that vile wretch doesn't step one foot in our doorway." The Queen ordered.

All her security guards began brimming, rimming, and barring around the doors to the courtyard, along with the outside walls, and every other area surrounding or entering the palace. Sio had spent one time in a concentration camp and he dare not see another chance, because this time the Jedi were not here to save them, nor the Gungans, or any other Nubian aid. Of course Sio had lived his time out, he had a good life, a good run, but seeing this child, the newly elected Queen of Naboo, seeing her die under Grievous's hands was irrelevant or not applicable. To see her die under his watch, to see someone who had not completed her life the way he had was unbearable. If Grievous broke through their doors he'd make sure to keep her safe; even if it meant losing his life for some fourteen year-old girl. She was like a daughter to him, the daughter he never had, and if she fell before his eyes he'd curse it to his grave, and remember it being buried in the ground inside his tombstone.

Suddenly...the communications returned and Grievous's head appeared in front of the Queen and her subjects.

"_**Greetings young one. Although our paths have never crossed before until now I find it rather amusing, yet perplexed, and incensing that here they let a mere babe, a mere child run over an entire planet like if were her toys. Surely, they've would've gotten someone highly formidable or distinguished, or someone with class and a military record, but no they elect a bug-eyed little girl like you. Now, I bet you're sitting there fretting and corroding, wondering if I am going to open fire on your pathetic palace, and kill you. Well, I may look evil, but actually I do have a heart. All I want is to see Anakin Skywalker. Do you know where he is, or if he is on this planet. He is a fugitive against us and must be captured and restrained immediately..." **_Grievous said his yellow, greenish eyes looking at her, looking right through her little beating heart.

"We are not harboring Master Skywalker here, nor do we know where he is! So, turn your ships back around and leave!" Sio Bibble shouted at the hideous head of Grievous. Grievous turned and stared at Sio, who did not even flinch, or move at the sight of Grievous's face. Grievous gave him a mean look, but then chuckled in amusement at the man's testiness, feistiness, and masculinity. **_"Quite a tongue you have Bibble. I wonder what it would look like on the top of my lightsaber. Hmm...wouldn't you wonder?" _**Grievous threatened him, but the Queen cooed and assured him that Anakin was not her planet and that he should look elsewhere in peace.

"_**Such politeness. Tell me Sio why can you not be like her? She obviously believes in manners and courtesy." **_Grievous joked.

"The girl is young and naïve she does not understand you like I do. You've got something up your sleeve. You Separatists and Trade Federation folks are all the same. Bent on one thing: DESTRUCTION!" Sio hailed as he stood up from his seat pointing at the floating head of Grievous. Grievous took a spark to that remark, because Sio knew him all too well, and now his plan had been foiled, but Grievous had a backup plan, a good plan.

"You know Sio you are probably right, but I have changed. Trust me I have." Grievous said, but as he did the doors to the palace were suddenly blasted away as they came coming down crushing and squashing the guards guarding it. Mist filled the room and all of the Queen's servants, advisors, and others watched the doors. All was there was nothingness. Absolute nothingness. They kept watch hoping Grievous would not step through those doors, but still nothingness lay before them. Then, something came into view, something that appeared to be a grayish, silvery. It was a battle droid with a different color and appearance, much different, and unique than it's predecessors. One of the Queen's Royal Guards fired at it and it immediately scrambled into pieces.

"It's a trap..." Xac spoke up his finger heavily placed upon the blaster trigger. A bunch of his men moved in their fingers too heavily gripping and groping the trigger, ready to fire at any second. A few men fired a few shots off, but nothing came out and there were no sounds of "ahhh", "eeee", or "ooooh" coming from beyond the nothingness. It appeared they must've retreated, but Sio, the Queen, or her guards were not prepared to second chance that. Then, like the speed of light, or like going through hyperspace, Grievous came out, faster than ever before, and sliced all of the men's blasters and their bellies in half. Xac couldn't believe it as he saw his entire top security guards go down right before his eyes in no less than a second.

"_**Like my little aversion?"**_ Grievous asked as he approached Xac; one blue lightsaber in one hand and a green one in the other. Xac fired shots, but could not hit, or even pick off Grievous, Grievous just deflected them upward, or sideways across the room. Xac was done for. **_"You should've retreated when you had the chance. I would've let you, but now you, your Queen, and people will all suffer the same fates." _**

Grievous with his two lightsabers raised them high in the air and with one long, slightly paused stroke came down on Xac and split him into, both lightsabers going through the top of his thick skull down to his feet. **_"Pity. You had an opened _**

_**shot."**_

"YOU MONSTER! YOU FOUL BEAST!" Sio shouted as he grabbed a fallen blaster and stood in front of the Queen, blocking her from Grievous's path. "We told you he's not here why can't you accept that and leave us alone?"

"_**Because HE brought me down. HE brought down everything I lived, sweated, worked, bled, and built go crashing down into a sea of flames and debris. Now, HE and everyone else will suffer HIS same destiny!"**_

"Why you conniving, treacherous slime. Why you black-hearted, coldhearted scoundrel of a pirate. Why can't you let us go? Why can't you rule some other portion of the galaxy?" Sio asked, his finger on the trigger of the blast pointed at Grievous.

"_**I want the boy. I want Anakin. I just want him and nothing else... No more harm will come to you if you just simply deliver his whereabouts." **_

"He is not here. He is on the desolate sandy planet known as Tatooine with Padme. That is their new homestead. That is where they lay to rest." The newly elected Queen piped up hoping Grievous would not go any further with his threatening tone and remarks.

Grievous smiles underneath his bronze, silver painted/plated helmet and he lowers his lightsabers, switching off their power, as the two beams of light go back into their slots.

"_**I shall leave you in peace." **_Grievous****said bowing before the two and retreating out the doors. Sio and the Queen watch him hightail it out of their palace, but they watch his hands to see if this a trick of some sort. Unfortunately, he does no such thing.

_Something seems fishy about this, _Sio thought, _leaving us in peace is not of his nature. _

Sio was however right as Tarkin, a few of his men, and some battle droids entered the room and opened fired on anyone who was left alive inside the palace.

Sio, the Queen, and a few others began to retreat through the exit walls, a secret underground tunnel that lead to the sewer system, and outward towards the catacombs where they'd hide from enemy attacks. The droids and Tarkin tried to stop them, but they were too quick.

"_Sir, we cannot go in there. It is sealed from the inside..." _ The Droid Corporal said to Grievous saluting him and standing up straight in his presence.

"Find a back way in! Don't let them escape! If they know we're looking for Skywalker they'll forewarn Amidala." Tarkin protested, stamping his foot down.

"_Yes sir," _the Droid Corporal said. "_Alright, spread out. Alert the STAPS, tell the boys to find them." _The fellow droids all looked at him and then saluted both him and Tarkin and did their famous line_. "Roger, Roger..." _

"_**No, pull back on that call.**_ **_That's what they want us to do. Chase them. Let Skywalker be forewarned. It'll be a much more enjoyable experience to see him ready himself for me, only to ready himself for a brief brash look at failure..." _**Grievous said his cape undulating and fluctuating under the wind's breeze slipping through the cracks of windows opened in the throne room.

"_**I'll take a ship alone. You and my newly built bodyguards will embark to Kashykk interlacing and weaving with the fellow ships. Nute Gunray, you, my droid armies, and the Trandoshans will keep up the battle there until I return. Deal?" **_Grievous said the pistons, gears, and ventricle tubes moving and hissing with every pump of alien blood and fluid amassing through his body. Tarkin nods and salutes Grievous, while the battle droids stay present and stand straight. "But one minor problem the Trandoshans don't do business, nor fight alongside the Neimodonians. We might risk a war within ourselves." Tarkin stated.

"_**So, be it. The Trandoshans are just slavers and the Neimodonians have been nothing but trouble on this galaxy ever since their Trade Federation enterprise was established and built." **_Grievous replied leaving Tarkin and the droids standing there with their mouths wide open. Tarkin adored the Trandoshans for their enslavements, entrapments, and reductions of the Wookie menace. Kashykk was just like Endor, a place that could be used for nestling grounds for the Empire, not for some mangy, furry fleabags covered in lice and pestilence. The Wookie epidemic should've been averted along time ago and in fact it almost was during the days of the Old Republic, but unfortunately a changed Sith Lord by the name of Revan changed all of that, but then the Trandoshans took over Kashykk along with Tarkin's slavery-activists opposing the anti-slavery laws and making sure the Wookies would become something more, like their home, something useful...

**Meanwhile back at the Jedi Temple...**

Cin Drallig and Aayla Secura both boarded their Starfighters. Aayla's was a hot reddish, pinkish neon color, while Cin's was a yellowish, blondish color like his hair. Mace Windu stood on a platform and watched as they went off to Utapau to meet with Tion. He stood there for a good couple of minutes wondering if all would be put to an end soon and that the clouds of the Darkside would be lifted soon and the light would prevail and shine on through once more, but somehow things pointed to "no" and all signs pointed to "impossible" or "hope is lost."

The word "hope" though use to be so enthralling, so enthusing to him, but somehow the word had gotten thrown into the dark, thrown past the spotlights, thrown past any traces of light. Hope was now a word given to suckers, given to losers, but somehow deep inside the reservoir of Mace's heart, somehow he knew hope would be born once again. Somehow in his heart he felt it would be born once again in the shape and body of a child, but who's remained the question.

When he returned inside he received a holographic message from Obi-Wan Kenobi. Apparently, he had gotten the word from Sio that Grievous was going to Tatooine to get Anakin. Mace asked for Obi-Wan's coordinates, but the message ended from there. Somehow either Obi-Wan's Starfighter reached a short-circuit in transmitting and transferring messages, or something else was going on...

Then, the message returned and Obi-Wan's voice sounded high-pitched and very shaken. "Grievous is on my tail! I repeat Grievous is on my tail!"

"Obi-Wan where are you? Obi-Wan how far are you...(inaudible)...Obi-Wan?" Mace asked, but the message suddenly lost itself and Mace stood there fearing the worse. Grievous was alive! And Grievous and Obi-Wan were now engaged in a "cat and mouse" type space battle. He had to warn somebody, or prove to Palpatine that Grievous was indeed alive and he had to do it fast!

**Up in space...**

"BLAST!" Obi-Wan shouted as Grievous' ship came roaring in firing all it had at him. He dodged, weaved, wove, and rocked back and forth dodging shot after shot, but Grievous' ship was too fast and it would take a miracle just to shake him off, or get him off of him. Grievous fired a rocket, but it missed Obi-Wan's ship and hit an asteroid causing it to burst, sending fragments of rock and dirt to explode in a cloud of debris. "GOSH, HOW I LOATH FLYING!" Obi-Wan screamed as a rock came hurling at his ship denting the window and hitting his R2 unit droid, but not damaging it, or destroying it. BOOM! Another asteroid exploded sending more debris at Obi-Wan's Starship, Obi-Wan could only do what he could, move and dodge without being shot at, but also maintaining and stabilizing his ship from becoming sandwiched between the gigantic rocks being flung at him.

Grievous launched another rocket along with a sonic charge creating an explosion so loud and so big that Obi-Wan could even hear it inside the cockpit of his Starfighter. Rocks, asteroids, and debris were being flung left from right, all Obi-Wan could do was go quickly through the asteroid belt, upping and downing, loop-dee-looping, hula-hooping, barreling, whooping, dooping, sidewindering, and ring-a-dinging through there nicety-split.

"_**Let's give him a real ear-splitter!"**_ Grievous said inside his cockpit launching out his last sonic charge into a giant asteroid causing a massive shockwave to abrupt. Everything went quiet for three seconds than BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! The deafening, eardrum shattering sound hit Obi-Wan's ship causing him to lose control and suddenly dip towards Tatooine's planet atmosphere. Apparently, the shockwave must've scrambled the circuit boards and stabilizers because all power was lost and even Obi-Wan's R2 unit wasn't functioning properly.

"_**I hope you enjoy the fall Jedi. Because like you all of you Jedi Knights will meet your maker..." **_

_**  
**_


	7. GRIEVOUS VS ANAKIN PART I COMING SOON: G...

Obi-Wan tried to power up the Starfighter, but it was no use. His R2 astromech droid was badly injured and needed some repairs and the craft's motherboards had been fried. Obi-Wan was a sitting duck and either Grievous was going to let him fall down to the planet, or blast him out of the sky like a hunter does with a mallard duck.

However, Grievous did not bother to press any button, or did not care to blast Obi-Wan out of the sky. He other matters to attend to; Skywalker was his main basis, not this aging, old Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan's time would come later, his death would be at a time when both parties were eligible and when the time seemed presentable. His master Sidious wanted Skywalker brought to his feet either alive, half alive, or bleeding and hungry for a fight. Sidious wanted to see Skywalker at the height of his anger, he wanted to see Anakin become so deeply enraged and consumed by hate that he would something entirely different and opposite to what the Jedi Code repeatedly told him. Sidious basically wanted Anakin as his chess piece. With Anakin the chessboards would be filled up and the galaxy would face checkmate. If a checkmate would be given then all hope would be lost...

Grievous flew down to Tatooine leaving Obi-Wan to float away in space.

**Meanwhile back on Coruscant...**

Mace made a distress call to the Tantive IV as it raced across the galaxy towards Bail's home planet Alderran.

"Obi-Wan's ship has gone out of transmission reach. He has not contacted for quite some time. I fear he is either dead, or in heaping amount of trouble. I request myself to go and aid him and Anakin..." Mace said as he saw Yoda's small, miniature frame and Bail's tall frame in the bluish, indigo colored hologram.

"Negative, it is imperative you stay there and tell the Senate that Palpatine has over-steeped his powers and that a omission, or cancellation, or perforation, or neutralization of his order is intact and ready to begin. The galaxy has no time to watch him slouch and sit in his chair ruling this galaxy without the guidance and obedience a Chancellor, or hell even a Emperor needs." Bail snuffed.

"But what if the delegates or senators do not listen? What if they think Palpatine is doing the right thing and cannot be turn to go against him? Then what?" Mace asked.

"Do as requested, Master Windu. Do not wait any longer. A bad feeling about this, I have, but we must make sure that as long as the white stars in the sky shine the brightest the galaxy will never be put on high alert, or on dictator law." Yoda ordered. Mace nodded and shut off the transmission and went to the Senate quarters to speak in front of the many delegates and senators.

**Inside the Senate...**

"We the guardians of the peace. The balancers of the Force and galaxy cannot see Chancellor Palpatine commit anymore acts of bigotry and using his power for his own gain and purposes. He has forgotten about the people, as he has forgotten about the Jedi as well. Today, he put into act to end our time as keepers of the peace; restorers of the common good. He also as you know put into act to control all emergency powers with himself as the leader of it all. No votes went into this and no vote second, forward it, or appealed it. He did it all his own, without listening to you the people! I request that Palpatine's reign, as Chancellor should be ended before he has the chance to become Emperor. If you sell your votes to him you'll only sell your souls!" Mace shouted across the floor room. The shout was so loud that even the upper deck rows of senators and even the ones that took their places toward the ceiling could hear his outcry. Palpatine though was seated right in the middle of this, looking at Mace's face and listening to his every word. Upon his face he showed a look of "feeling trapped and cornered", but on the inside, inside his black heart he felt the flames hate causing a firestorm within his belly. That's when things got bad...

Palpatine stood up and counterattacked Mace's claims and dove into him like a knife through bread. Making accusations, assaults, attacks, and claims like if they were right hooks, or left hooks in a boxing match. Palpatine knew that by cornering, confounding, and confining him he could make Mace fall to his knees and make him look like a fool in front of the millions of senators.

"The Jedi have secret allies do they not?" Palpatine asked.

"They do, but..." Mace said, but was cut off by Palpatine's quick rattlesnake-like tongue.

"And do not these allies have ties to things that could bring down the existence of the galaxy? I mean I've heard of a informant you Jedi have who has a café shop nearby here. His name is Dexter Jettster and apparently Obi-Wan Kenobi sees him time to time to exchange whereabouts of planets, get the lowdown on secret operations going on from seedy characters, and just go in as an active customer, but not really. Now, tell me wasn't Dexter Jettster a space pirate who worked doing several jobs such as: an expeditionary oil-harvester, manning rigs on space pirate ships, tending bars, and brawling for a living in the Alanas Maze?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes, he did and yes I know about Obi-Wan's friendship with him." Mace said.

"But didn't your old friend Qui-Gon Jinn have ties to some dirty characters too? I see a rather relevant pattern that some of you Jedi are keepers of the peace, but yet others keep it in their own ways, in different ways, that could bring down the heart of the galaxy, but also bring down your title as 'disciples of the good will.'"

"Now, wait just a second here..." Mace snapped back.

"You Jedi have proven in the past your refraction and your insurgence and your mutinous side time and time again. Now, I guess we just had to see it face to face in front of this grand court of people who...believe in the common good of our society, unlike you Jedi, who with your seditious and revolutionary discontentment vow to take away that good. For shame are we, for shame are we the people of this Senate and this galaxy!" Palpatine said still cutting Mace off not letting him get the upper hand or the chance to talk...ever again...

Cheers arose for Palpatine and boos came down on Mace like rain in a thunderstorm. Mace could not help but feel stupid and feel like Bail had lead him and his people down a road, or into a pothole that they could never dig themselves out of, only drown and sink to the bottom like quicksand.

"I am muzzling your kind and discharging you from this court! We people once shared a mutuality and equality with each other, now those chains are broken, and now our people can never be once more. Get out of our sights Jedi." Palpatine said pushing this even further, more boos were thrown at Mace, including fruit, vegetables, and insults in English and alien.

_The Jedi are no more, _Mace thought standing there like a fool as other Jedi were behind him, they too receiving scrutiny and criticism. _Damn, you Bail Organa! Damn you! Obi-Wan always said never trust a politician. Now, I see where that was smart. Palpatine was not the right man for his job and Bail Organa was not the right man to accept our allegiance. We are in a deep rut. A rut that'll ruin us all..._

**Meanwhile back in space....**

Obi-Wan was still in the cockpit of his Starfighter trying everything he could do reboot the circuit-boards and motherboards and get full coverage of his craft, but unfortunately his R2 unit was out of commission and he would either have to jettison and die due to the lost of oxygen, or float around the galaxy till he died of lost of oxygen. Any other way his oxygen would run out and things would remain still at their slimmest, but then the spunky little android began rebooting and availing from the power lost. "R6 are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked. The little droid responded with it's usual beeps, whistles, and toots like any R2 unit would to respond.

"R6 see if you can get us back online. We can't let Grievous get to Anakin. We mustn't let him!" Obi-Wan replied.

The little droid worked and worked, but soon enough it got the ship back online hotwiring it to perfection. "Good work my little friend..." Obi-Wan said with a sigh and a smile. However, a radio readout came out and a hologram appeared from Mace.

"Obi-Wan. I don't know if you're alive or not, but I appeared to the Senate and Palpatine has now targeted and branded us with mutiny. The people think of us Jedi as traitorous dogs. The Senator of Organa tried his best, but his plan was bland and drab if he thought we could surpass Palpatine. Now, I fear Palpatine might do something drastic to us. He's already telling us to evacuate the Jedi Temple for a better and proper facilitation and habitation... You were right these politicians cannot be trusted and Palpatine proved his true loyalties today. I just wish I could hear from you old friend in this dire crisis."

Obi-Wan sat in the cockpit for a few minutes and bit his lip. _I knew Palpatine was not the politician Anakin and the courts made him out to be. All makes sense now. By eliminating and emanating us, he could do something far more worse, because we could not interrupt or interfere in his plans. So, that would mean Palpatine is actually..._

But then he shook off the thought and flew down to Tatooine to stop Grievous once and for all.

**On Alderran...**

Alderran was a sight for sore eyes. It was rich in adversity, in color, in size, and scale. The planet was like Corellia, Coruscant, and Naboo all rolled into one. It had redeeming qualities no other planet had and was founded for one purpose: Keep the galaxy alive. Bail loved his planet, more than a woman, and more than any child. To him it was those two things rolled into one. The planet stood for everything good, everything wholesome and true. The Tantive IV dropped down onto the grassy plains leading into The Great Hall, a place where Bail and his people would come to meet, discuss issues, and soak up in the wonderment of their home planet. Ric Olie's men and him accompanied the senators and Yoda, along with Captain Typho who was off duty as Padme's bodyguard. Awfully quiet, silent, and manly Typho proved to be a valuable asset to anyone who took him along, even if the eye patch bothered some people of seeing.

A few Mon Calamari, a few humans, a Besalisk, and Fontis Dodonnis, a Wookie senator all come out of The Great Hall to meet Bail and his fellow senators and Master Yoda. Jar Jar Binks and Senators Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Fang Zar, Giddean Danu, Bana Breemu, Nee Alavar all followed behind Bail and Yoda.

The Mon Calamari were made up of Captain Ackbar, who would one day become Admiral Ackbar in the later wars and General Denny. The humans were Lando Calrissian, Hannah Tree, Male' Dee and Gaston Brunswick. The Besalisk was Jon Benson, an older Besalisk who amazingly is still alive who fought in the Mandalorian Wars as a mercenary for the Republic.

"Greetings and salutations Bail. We feared you'd never get off that rock alive without Palpatine's eyes keeping watch..." Male' said patting Bail on the back giving him a hug.

"They can silence the sum of us, but more will come and spread the word of Palpatine and his tyrannical ways. We shall not be shut up so soon." Bail said patting his friend on the back.

"They will never thwart our protests. We have fine army willing to take on Palpatine if the matter comes down to it." Lando said slicking back his silk black hair, his lime green cape flowing in the wind, and his forest green robes also flapping in the wind as well.

"Us Mon Calamari have aided you as you have aided us with the Clone Wars we are glad to assist you now in these hardening times." Captain Ackbar said, General Denny nodding in approval. "Our Peacekeeper Rebellion fighters are ready to take off as soon as you're read." General Denny said. Bail smiled at the fishy orange-skinned Calamarian.

"Come let us talk in 'The Great Hall' for awhile..." Male' said as the others followed.

**Inside The Great Hall...**

Gigantic marble and bronze statuettes filled The Great Hall. Each one had a different figurine, or human statue with something different to add. The first one was a scholar with a long scroll in his hand citating and scrolling off Alderran's many laws and rules, the second was a man decked down with armor from head to toe with a long spear in his one hand and shield. The man was crimsoned in gold, while his opponent wore an armor that was black as night, his opponent's armor was also decaled and modeled to have hawks, crows, snakes, dragons, skulls, and swords ironed on the helmet and breastplate. The last statue was Bail's father and a group of men who founded The Great Hall. Bail's father looked like him, it was recognizable right way, you couldn't/wouldn't have to bat, or squint your eye to tell because Bail and his father were identical and evenly matched. Everyone walked faster along the marbled gray floor, but Yoda busily tried to keep up hobbling, gaiting, limping, gimping, and hunching behind the many senators. Captain Ackbar just looked at the old green Jedi and gave a slight frown. He felt sorry for him, I mean, after all Yoda was almost 900 years old.

**Meanwhile on Tatooine...**

Tatooine's people, air, and land were all the same: dirty. Tatooine was known for its scumbags, it's low-life-moochers; it's bleakness, bleariness, dubiousness, and trickiness. You were either a victim, or a predator and if you had to pick a side the predator would be more of winning side than the victim. The victim would get pick pocketed and robbed blind, or be forced into a fight, while the predator end up the lucky man of the day, because no cops were around to stop you.

Jabba's palace laid out in the desert surrounded by tranquility and security, while the Skywalker homestead and the Lars homestead laid in the dusks of sand and by the other moisture farmer farms. Anakin always wondered if Padme wanted more, if she would rather be off better on Naboo away from the sand, away from the heat, away from knowing she was in one of the only places where the Republic didn't poke it's nose into your business like a damn paparazzi. However, as much as he always thought that, he sort of like being back here without the existence of the Jedi, or some senator quarantining, bettering, and forestalling the inevitabilities and wrongs that change a government, but also brings it together later.

Anakin did want the best for the galaxy, but the galaxy seemed to unsure what it wanted of itself that's why he and Padme always had quarrels and table-talk squabbles about how the galaxy should be run. Finally, one day he gave up because her views were not similar to his and that scourged him deeply, scourged him like salt being put on a wound, or cut.

"What do you think of Bail Organa and his 'friends'?" Anakin asked at the dinner table inside he and Padme's hut.

"Bail is a good man who believes in extinguishing Palpatine's flames. Scouring and cleansing the sins of the fallen Chancellor." Padme replied pouring some blue milk into his cup.

"I think Bail and his whole lot are untrustworthy. Yet you confide and respect them." Anakin protested eating some of the food off his plate and giving her a stern, unhappy look on his face as she poured milk into his cup.

"Well, not everything is about you Anakin." Padme replied back. "You have to learn that the galaxy is for **EVERYONE **whether big, or small, or large, or skinny, or above any race, gender, sex, or color. The galaxy is for us."

"But some of those people all they do is whine and moan and groan like unsatisfied babies. Scrabbling, scrambling, and scrawling around on all fours like unfed dogs. Besides, Palpatine is a good man who seeks out for the good they and you just don't understand him like I do." Anakin replied swallowing a piece of gronca and washing it down with blue milk.

"Palpatine won't bother move any of his muscles. He's too busy taking charge of his own ambitions and affairs. The people have been suffering for three years yet he doesn't do a thing! Sure, he's won the war, but the people still need him, the war is over, at least it presumes that way..." Padme said.

"In all great wars the politicians get to the people in time... You'll see..." Anakin replied.

"I fear it'll be far too late if he does." Padme cooed.

As the two sat there eating in pensive silence, R2D2 and C-3P0 both came into the kitchen with an urgent message. "Master I know it is not the best time and I know it is rude for us to bother you while you're eating, but R2 requests your presence."

Anakin kind of made a short grumbled, but sighed and ate up his meal and asked R2 what the problem was. R2 beeped and chimed as 3P0 interpreted.

"Apparently, he says he received a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. I remember hearing about him and seeing him, but I don't know why he'd be looking for you."

"Neither do I..." Anakin said dropping his knife and fork.

"Well, R2 said it was urgent. Play the message for him R2! Oh, don't be so daft! Play the message for him! Well, fine be hissy about it. Fine, we don't want to hear the message. Oh...you want to tell us now. Ok, then fire away Mr. Cranky-Bolts." 3P0 yelled.

A blue image appeared with Obi-Wan. He appeared to be on some outskirt of Tatooine, because in the background were banthas. The message read like so:

"_**Anakin I know this isn't what you want to hear, but the Council sent me to check up on you, make sure you were ok, make sure no one was after you. Well, sure enough I bumped into an old pal of ours. Grievous is back! I repeat Grievous is back! I would've gotten to you sooner, but...wait..." **_

The message ended and that's when Anakin sensed trouble. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Padme replied, "Grievous could've gotten to him, or worse something else. He looked like he was near the Tusken Camps. What if they took him prisoner?"

"Nonsense, if I can survive the Tuskens I'm sure Obi-Wan can do just as better." Anakin replied back. "But still brace yourself for anything and stay here with 3P0 and R2. I'm going to take the speeder bike."

After, all that feuding and disagreeing. They both agreed with their faces that the situation was now a pressing time. In Padme's eyes she saw her husband about to go out either to return again, or to never return back to her heart. Anakin bid Padme away with a farewell kiss on the lips and she held him close, rubbing and gently caressing his back, as the two droids stood there in the kitchen doorway looking at each other afraid for their master's safety. In both of their lifetime they had faced off many enemies, many life or death situations, and this wasn't an exception.

Over the out reaches, over the hilltops of sand, over the dunes where the Tuskens made their campgrounds, Grievous was already on top of things. He was aboard a newer type of speeder bike with twin spikes coming out of the front and painted across both of the sides of the speeder bike were skulls, human skulls, fall Jedi skulls! Grievous had the Skywalker homestead locked-on and he took off, but what he didn't know was Obi-Wan was not far behind. Obi-Wan was going to either catch up to him sooner, or let Grievous and Anakin duel it out for a while until he showed himself. However, Grievous knew Obi-Wan wasn't far behind him, but this is how he planned it. He'd let Obi-Wan deal with the Tuskens and he'd have Skywalker for himself.

Obi-Wan was indeed in a heaping amount of trouble. Some Tuskens had spotted him while they were out with their Banthas and what was worse the chief Tusken was with them. The chief Tusken was a loutish, boorish specimen, but also a cumbrous cumbersome. It stood about eight feet tall, with massive shoulders, and a neck and head that looked like it was too big for the chief Tusken's body, but unfortunately the chief Tusken was well-armed and well-guarded. At least sixteen Tuskens surrounded him with long wooden staffs, which they called gaderffiis and projectile rifles. The Tuskens were nomadic and barbaric, they were beings that acted with two motives: cruelty and crudity and they did not need provocation, or incitation to do it either.

Obi-Wan stared at them and they stared back with their goggled eyes. All he could do is make sure he'd get out of here alive, but he had heard that if you killed the chieftain then the followers would fall, so he only had a few chances to take down the chieftain. The first eight followers came at him swinging their gaderffiis hard, but Obi-Wan cut their clubs into before they could hit him in the tempo, then Force pushed them into the other eight followers leaving him opened with the chieftain. His muscles were gigantic and in his hands a pair of brass knuckles, but also a huge mace and a chain. The chieftain quickly and swiftly uncoiled the chain within its hands and flung it at Obi-Wan tying it around his wrists and his neck and yanking and jerking him forward in a series of spasmodic, spastic contractions and movements. Obi-Wan felt the oxygen being sucked out of him and felt himself wanting to drop his lightsaber and let his body and eyes go dark, but he maintained control and with the Force inside him unraveled and unwrapped himself out of the chieftain's grip and charged at him lightsaber on and his adrenaline pumping. Up in the air he leapt and came down at the chieftain, but the chieftain nailed him with the mace right in his ribcage. Obi-Wan hit the ground hard and held his ribs as he saw blood now trickling, spattering, and striping down his robes.

The chieftain was now going to end it he had his mace in his right hand swinging it overhead of him looking down at Obi-Wan ready to knock his head off like a bowling ball hitting the pins to make a strike, but Obi-Wan gave a few breaths and was back on his feet and before the chief could take a shot at him Obi-Wan with his lightsaber went to town on the chieftain's right arm, sheering it right off in a precipitous and perpendicular fashion. The chief yelped in pain as Obi-Wan stood there his body and spirit still striding, striving, and straddling onto continue. The followers stood back in awe seeing their high council and priest their chief befallen to such a blow from a mere man. They all grunted and turned to each other asking questions and wondering if their chief could go on, but the chief refused and shook his head and asked for Obi-Wan to have pity and mercy on him. Obi-Wan obeyed and nodded and began to leave in peace, but the chieftain was only bluffing as one of his followers threw him a gaderffii. The chief was ready now to stab Obi-Wan right in the back, or cut his head straight off, but Obi-Wan was more than ready and with his strength turned around quickly and then leant down and with his feet brought them up to kick the chief straight in the gut and fling him over the canyon side down onto some jaggy rocks below. The followers all looked at Obi-Wan and dared not touch him, or even try to attack after seeing their beloved master be beaten. Obi-Wan grunted like them and told them that if they ever saw him again they should be very afraid and run back to their primitive little huts and hide under the blanket if they did not want to experience what their chief just had. The followers nodded and ran off picking up their wreck gaderffii sticks and running home. (This explains why they are so hostile and fearful of Obi-Wan in "A NEW HOPE.")

"Now, onto Anakin's..." Obi-Wan said turning off his lightsaber.

**Meanwhile back at the Jedi Temple...**

Mace looked outside his quarters, out the window and saw the sun arising. It was a bright reddish, brownish orange, and it looked absolutely extraordinary, simply breathtaking in scope and scale. Shock and awe touched him inside for this would be the last sunrise he would ever see; the last look at what true beauty really looks like. For Mace it was an ending chapter to a legacy fulfilled, his retirement now had a meaning, but yet the meaning was not the one he wanted to walk out on. This meaning was more of dismissal, or an unfortunate walkout. His fellow Jedi were now deserting the place, leaving it behind, they had already packed, and already left to go back to their homes, or back to their long-awaited love ones and settle down. The Jedi were dead and the Jedi Code was now a vase that fell off the shelf and landed on the floor broken, with rigid cracks, and missing pieces scattered amongst it. The Jedi Code was dead. The Sith had gotten their revenge. Palpatine was now the main premium suspect; Palpatine was Sidious! It wasn't as clear as it was before, but now everything fit without any miscalculations. For the pieces curved and winded into each other and Mace came up with this: While Palpatine was in power he must've had the original Master Sifo-Dyas killed, obtained the access codes to delete where Kamino was and hide from the Jedi that he was up to something, something no one could possibly imagine. Using himself as a vying senator trying to obtain absolute power over the Senate, the Jedi, etc. he used the Darkside and his keen mind to gain all of these things so that once again the Sith would rise again after being hidden and forgotten for a millennia. This plan was perfect; dead on perfect.

But how could Palpatine have done this, but no one knew, or could track that the Darkside was in him? That remained to be the ultimate head-scratcher. Mace was now a lone wolf, with a few Jedi left at his side to the very end, if he could convince them to go to Palpatine's and together put a stop to him than things would become clear, and if he could let Obi-Wan, Anakin, Amidala, and Bail know then things would become clearer than before. Now, he realized he shouldn't have doubted Bail. Bail did/knew the right thing and Palpatine was definitely the wrong man for the Chancellor job.

**Back at 'The Great Hall...'**

Everyone entered into a room where a long, U-shaped table stood beside a roaring fireplace, the wood crackling and cracking in the silence of the room. A protocol droid brought in refreshments for the guests, while a R2 astromech droid wheeled into the room catering and providing food for the many restless, hungry esteem guests. Captain Ackbar took a chalice from the protocol droid's tray, while Bail took a smaller cup, which looked, like the cup Christ drank out of. Yoda just stayed and watched as the other senators ate and drank and discussed. He kept quiet not wanting to attract attention. He figured that if he listened he'd find clues and some information the Council was never given, but kept secret.

Jar Jar Binks and Senators Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Fang Zar, Giddean Danu, Bana Breemu, and Nee Alavar all started up the floor throwing punches and jabs at Palpatine's record. Captain Ackbar, who would one day become Admiral Ackbar in the later wars and General Denny, Lando Calrissian, Hannah Tree, Male' Dee and Gaston Brunswick and the Besalisk Jon all listened on with Yoda hearing about each other's info on Palpatine.

"He accuses us of our ties with certain people, but his ties are far worse. He's been rumpling and tousling our good name for far too long. His supporters are all activists of war. Mongering and busying themselves with putting this galaxy into more and more wars, costing lives to fall, and blinding the people with their own mirages or illusions of keeping the galaxy whole in it's mirth when really they are below that." Bail said.

"Chancellor Palpatine used to be a friend of mesa, but mesa no longo trust him anymore. We Gungans and people of Naboo will aid you in your cause in bringing the Chancellor down."

"With Lando's help and General Denny's and Captain Ackbar's help we can bring the fight to their doorstep and defeat them." Mon Mothma shouted with appraisals coming from both sides of the room.

"But Palpatine's highest supporters are Thrawn and Tarkin and both are brilliant military strategists and both would never allow anyone to go against Palpatine." Bana said.

"Hmm...Palpatine's support is boisterous, robust, and full of gale. Fear, I have for all of this. This is one battle I do not think we will win. A bad feeling I have, for this." Yoda said sighing and lowering his head down in shame, he slowly walks away from the table, and leaves them, but Bail stops him.

"Where are you going?" Bail asked.

"To Kashykk I leave. You must attend to your battleground of politics, while I must attend to mine of winning the greatest battle of all..." Yoda frowned. Captain Typho followed, along with Ric Olie', and several other Republic troops. If Palpatine's knavish rascality and mischievousness had to be stopped Yoda did not want to sit around for hours and talk he wanted action, he wanted it now, and he wanted Palpatine stopped...**NOW!**

**Meanwhile back in Palpatine's Office...**

Morning sun held high over the many buildings and structures Coruscant was known for. The sky was now a pinkish, purplish violet and it matched with Palpatine's robes. Palpatine saw out his office windows the Jedi Council standing high above the city streets, still standing, waiting to be taken down, waiting to be demolished in a single stroke of his hand. Palpatine had now become a Caesar and Amedda was his Brutus. He knew once that Jedi Temple was brought down the galaxy would be enriched with his poison. "The Jedi must be put to a stop today my old friend. They must be put to rest. Start deploying, rallying, and relaying the clones. The Jedi will learn of their depreciation and undervaluing me. They will see my depredation, they will see what my Emergency Powers can do!" He said as Amedda nodded his head and left him there still looking out the window.

**Meanwhile on Utapau...**

High priestess Tion Meddan stood over his subjects as they rode on saddleback into the grand hall of their utopia. They were very strange looking aliens, their skin looked like sandpaper, all rough and sanded, and their distinct facial features had zigzagged, patterned themes. Their eyes were blood red and looked like two painted red skipping stones, or like a beautiful gem that space pirates would kill, loot, plunder, or squander for. Tion's trusted friend Burrell Bazzka got off his snew, a reptilian-like animal reminiscent of the Dewbacks, and approached the round stage and podium where Tion was about to address his subjects. Burrell hugged his friend and patted him on the cheeks. Tion smiled and raised his staff up high as his followers and subjects begin rooting him to his podium and platform. Tion's voice was very broad, which was good in his public speaking and his addressing. When his voice spoke the room would immediately go quiet, or it would immediately pause for a brief while, then applaud, and then pause again like how a presidential candidate and their national conventions are like. Tion was a brilliant person who thought a lot of his people and his society, he saw only good in it, and nothing else. They had no crimes, no war, no hatred, only love and compassion. They excelled in rules and kept their lives balanced and one-sided.

"WELCOME EVERYONE!" He said approaching the podium, his reddish auburn colored robes sweeping across the stage like a cape, or like his own red carpet unwinding and unfolding behind him. "My friends and loyal subjects I have received a cessation, or intervention from a few Jedi Knights. We have been long friends with them and have sided with them and have been nothing more than allies, but our friends tell me that war is coming. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine who we all know is not to be trusted is now personifying himself and embodying himself as now Emperor. If he is elected he'll take over all emergency powers and do with them with his own will, without the people's objection, or without the people's interference. His fanaticism, radicalism, extremism, and uncompromising methods is leading him further and farther down to the brink of ultimate chaos... We Utapauians who have spent years away from war, away from violence, and oppression now face our biggest fear together as a society. Palpatine has spent his years waddling and wassling around, raveling and knitting together his own agendas and ideas, but not listening to...THE PEOPLE'S CALL! WE ARE THE PEOPLE! WE HAVE THE RIGHTS TO BE HEARD! We do not live in a socialistic society! We do not live in a governmentally controlled environment advocating and admonishing rules upon us just so they can improve and make better their own 'purposes' and 'overtures.' My friends today I bring you Bail Organa, Senator of Alderran, Senator of Corellia, Mon Mothma, and a man who's been a proffering benefactor to all of us. A man who's decorous, strict, accurate, and decent manners and integrity will someday lead us into sedating and sobering the irritabilities of a poorly excuse of a Chancellor. I give you our dear friend Lando Calrissian!"

The crowds cheered in unison and the praises were carried on for awhile chorusing. Some soloing others dueting, or baritoning and tenoring together to make one loud praise song for Lando. "My friends, my friends, I am here to today to start deploring, bemoaning, and bewailing my sympathies upon you on how I hope this galaxy can stay intact and keep it's message alive for years to come. I deprecate and disapprove like you of Palpatine. The man is sick, corrupt, and vile. His morals are perverted and wicked. Together we will secure and enable the galaxy with enough manpower, firepower, and security to put this tyrant out of power...for good!"

Cheers arose again and Lando stood on stage basking in its warmth and glow. From Bail's eyes he knew one day this friend of his' son would carry on his dad's legacy being a strong leader and negotiator to his people. Tion stepped forward onto the stage and rested his long slender fingers on Lando's shoulder and aggravated and egged on the crowd for more cheers and applause, which Lando humbly soaked in, and Tion was deeply amazed at the outpour of love, but elsewhere things were growing to a dismal...

**Meanwhile on Kashykk...**

On the pleasant home of the Wookies war was coming with its drums. Many would die today, many would not live to see tomorrow, and some would be lucky to keep the furry manes on their back. For after the war is over the only sounds that'll be heard are the falls of teardrops and absolute complete silence...

The home world of the Wookies was filled with greenness, grassiness, leafiness, vegetation, life, sounds, and many miraculous and preternatural gifts. The Wookies lived peaceful lives in their canopies and tree houses. Some lived on the ground floor with huts and villages, while upward high in the rainforest area, the warriors of Kashykk, and the hunters laid dormant, hibernating and residing away from the less advantaged. The Wookies lived with classes. The hunters and the warriors were the Alphas and the Omegas, while the people were basically the food getters, the laborers, and the workers. It was basically like a clan of bears, or a hive of bees.

Tarrful was supreme ruler over the Wookies. He lived in hierarchy and was a fine clergyman to everyone who knew him, although he did rule in a hieratically and clerically fashion, he was by far the best guy for the job. The Wookies trusted him and loved him, but a few who were known as "The Outsiders" hated Tarrful. Tarrful and his family had came from a village that had been disowned and ravaged. His, family, and his brother escaped with their lives, but the dreaded space pirate Captain Yazawl Nestoo wanted all the Wookies locked up and cage so he could sell to Jabba the Hutt as a prize token. However, Tarrful and his brother, family, and several others of his clan fought Yazawl and killed him by ripping him apart with their bare hands, but when Tarrful and come to join this new clan, he was considered an outcast, and had to prove himself. Eventually, one day he challenged the leader of the clan Anazzi, and won and became the new leader of the Wookies, but these "Outsiders" were behind some evil plot to take Tarrful down, and this plot involved some certain Trandoshans and a certain crazed Thrawn and Tarkin...

Tarrful stood before his subjects on top of the highest tree branch. His guards Zow and Yow stood beside him keeping their balance and footing upon the branch, while his other warriors Chewbacca, who was but a mere 170 years-old, his friends Fuzz and Wuzz, and their father who served an illustrious command as Tarrful's main general of his army Crezzle all stood behind him. They were well talented with bowcasters and were probably the biggest, tallest, and strongest of the Wookies. Without them the planet of Kashykk would be lost and all hope and fate would be lost along with it. "Rarr rrrran raffa arrgh arg!" Tarrful shouted to his subjects, which meant "The Outsiders have plagued us long enough, along with the Trandoshans, but we will end the both of them with our heavy paws!"

As Tarrful's subjects gathered around the giant tree and listened to his words, a beam of light came across the sky, it was a red streak, but to their black graveled eyes it looked like a blur, until it came down and **BOOM!** All hell broke loose! Another streak came at them this time blowing up a canopy and a bridge where several Wookies were standing on. Bodies went flying and pandemonium soon filled the trees and grounds, as the Wookies went running.

**Meanwhile back on Tattooine...**

Anakin stopped his speeder and got off of it. He looked around, but only saw sand and nothing more, but then he heard something, something coming at him fast, something who had him on it's "must die" list. Anakin dipped and slipped his hand underneath his long Jedi cloak and fingered the tip of his lightsaber and waited to see what was coming at him, but then he saw the familiar whitish-grayish colored Grievous come flying at him like a mad man, right off his speeder, with twin lightsabers in hand ready to strike him down, but Anakin just gave a slight smirk and in his mind said to himself, "I'll beat you like the rest. You're nothing but a candle in the wind ready to be blown out."

The two begin engaging in battle. Duking it out, battling, and struggling between each other's strengths. Assaulting and attacking each other with blood-thirsting and fierce- piercing blades. Eyes sternly gazing, staring, and penetrating on each other. The flow of their blades was like swift and quick movements. This collaboration, this speculation was astonishing and amazing to watch and to see. Their strokes were as delicate and precise as a painter's brush. They had such charisma, such style, and such skill. Anakin never felt such a workout in his life, but somehow this other man didn't bear to show a helping of sweat, or some tiredness. It was like he didn't want to, like he was conquering over his body's functions.

"I'll beat you like I did with Asajj. She was but a mere walkthrough, you shouldn't be too much of a workout either." Anakin smiled and joked.

"_**Asajj was just a instrument of the Sith. She was only used to jumpstart the eradication and erection of the Jedi, the abolishment and extirpation of your kind."**_ Grievous said breathing a little.**_ "Asajj however proved to be an unworthy test. I shall do better. I shall be your equalizer..."_**

The two engage again this time****going at each other harder and faster than before. Their lightsabers dance in front of their eyes in a parallel ellipse, like two mating rattlesnakes, or cobras. Grievous however is far better of the swordsman; Anakin however is far better in the Force. "_**Hmm...you have incredible and remarkable Jedi reflexes, but yet you don't seem like you are willing enough to kill me." **_

"I'll kill you when I figure out what you want from me and why you're here."

"_**Sorry, I am only here to take you away with me, not kill you, but all shall be revealed shortly once you have met my Master." **_

"Sorry, but I cannot let you do that and 2. Tell your Lord Sidious that if he wants me than I shall come for him after I am finished with you."

"_**Ha, ha, ha, you have the makings of a great Sith Lord. So strong, so assure of yourself, so overconfident, and arrogant. These are things the Sith exceed in, but a Sith does not have a mere strand of fear in his, or her body, yet you have plenty. Too bad I see this unlike my Master who believes that you are this alleged 'One' the prophecies speak of." **_

"But who is this Darth Sidious? I mean WHO really IS your Master?"

"_**I'll give you a hint. He's a politician who finds you to be the greatest of all Jedi, even ahead of Masters Windu and Yoda." **_

"Well, he sounds like a very interesting and intriguing guy, but a name would do nicely!"

"_**Sorry, can't tell you, the only way you'll get it out of me is to either strike me down and make me talk, or go and see him yourself and surrender to me." **_

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER JOIN THE SITH!"

_**  
**_


	8. Anakin finds out about his father and ge...

"**_Then your lot in life will be shortened quickly..." _**Grievous said as he slashed the air missing Anakin's Jedi cloak. Anakin side-stepped out of the way and leapt over Grievous's head trying to throw him off, but as Anakin came down ready to slice Grievous in half his twin lightsabers were already ahead of Anakin. They caught his and now Anakin was back on the defense.

"You Sith have a poor outlook on life." Anakin replied darting and jerrying back and forth, back and forth, keeping pace with Grievous's attacks and movements.

"We Sith are a far more superior race than you Jedi are. Look inside yourself. You know my words are true. The Jedi expend you from living your own destiny, they seem to know what it is, they seem to "claim" they know your true potential, but as much as they know, it is far too little to actually see what my master and I see in you Anakin." Grievous breathed heavily underneath his breathing apparatus.

"The Jedi Order is based on silly rules and regulations that are as old as time. They are meaningless and useless now in our day in age; in our modern times. You live by a guidance that no longer exists in this world or the outside world. You live by decrees and doctrines that mean nothing! Your Master Yoda believes in these commandments and passed down rituals, but yet he too believes that their time is deceasing and slowly departing. Tell me how long do you have before they'll actually trust you and let you have the life you want to live. Apparently, they expect and suspect you have a hidden love affair, that you wish to become more than you'd ever want them for you to be, and I know deep inside you is a wanting of freedom. It's surfaced deep inside you, but yet you know you wish to let it free. You have once before...when...your mother died." Grievous breathed again.

"Leave my mother out of this! She has nothing to do with this at all!" Anakin shouted as a stream of tears began to run down from his eyes to his cheeks. "Do not mention her in my presence!"

"**_Oh, but your mother has EVERYTHING to do with this. We know about your little incursions with the Tusken Raiders. We know about the vicious acts you pulled, what blood was spilled, and what you did afterwards with the bodies. You see remember that chip that was implanted into your body that you tried for years and years to dismantle, or try and deactivate which your mother told you was because of Gardulla the Hutt. Well, actually it was placed there as a homing beacon to keep track of you for us. You see your father was working for us as an agent of the Sith. He already knew from the day of your conception, the day of your birth that you were destined for greatness, that you held the prophecy to bring balance to the Force and peace to the galaxy. So, as a spy he put chips into your mother and into you to keep track of you, so we could watch you from your days as a toddler, to your days a young boy, to your teenage years, and into your manhood. We've watched you since day one. Studying your patterns and movements. We've watched your reactions, how you decide things, how you act, etc. _**

**_We've made note of everything and so has your father. He is still alive serving under the Sith as a great warlord. His skills are just as impressive as yours, equally matched. Lord Sidious favors him honorably as he does you and together you two could rule the galaxy and with my help and allegiance, we could get rid of Sidious together, and be an unstoppable force. Like a raging thunderstorm our dark clouds would spread across the galaxy bringing immense chaos and destruction. The galaxy would have no choice, but to give up their fight with us, and bow down and worship us as kings, or gods." _** Grievous said.

"You lie! I don't believe you! My mother said she carried me and raised me on her own. That my father never existed, that he wasn't even there to impregnate her anyways. She told me over and over again! And why would my father serve under you and your master! If my father is really alive, or if he is real he wouldn't serve for a villain like you, or your master!" Anakin shouted.

"**_Look inside you Anakin. All of your life you have been living a lie. Your mother lied to you, the Jedi Council has been lying to you, your best friends are liars, and even your wife is a liar. They give you stories and lies to make you think your life is perfect and stable, when actually it's instable, and nothing but a complete wreck. They've made you out as this Jedi who will defend the galaxy, but in due time. They've made you out as this person who will be a great Jedi, yet they still hold you down, confine you, and confound you to them as if your in a cage as their Guinea pig, or little rodent. Tell me do you really want to eat down more lies, or be spoon fed more and more stories that are simply not true, or do you really want to know the truth about your life, about your father, about why you're here, about what is to come? I know all those answers and I can help you if you'll just listen to me, take my hand, and come with me back to Mustafar." _**Grievous said with a smile underneath his mask.

In Anakin's mind he could sense Grievous's cold malignancy and malice. He could sense Grievous's perniciousness, toxicity, benignity, and balefulness, but yet deep down in his heart and soul Grievous's words sounded inviting like a siren's song. Anakin always wanted to know the true origins of his father, if he had one, if he was true, what he was like, etc. but he never pictured his father as someone who was evil. I mean how could someone so sour marry someone so sweet and sugary like his mom. It was a complete mismatched, but then Anakin came to terms and thought to himself that this was the Sith's plan all along. Get a person who would "pretend" to be all these things his mom was looking for and "pretend" to be the perfect guy, only to secretly stoop her and his son in the end. To Anakin hearing Grievous say those words about his father was the lowest of all blows a man could ever receive. He felt horrible inside. Like the rug from underneath him has slipped away and under it was a bed of spikes. Also, he felt like a broken mirror that could never be reassembled again. He felt like a cracked egg that could never be put together again. Life was now a paralleling step into darkness and inner-turmoil...

"I'd rather see you in a scrap yard, or on conveyor belt to be made into nuts and bolts, or some kind of trash compacting machine." Anakin sneered.

Grievous gave a wicked smile and laughed heartily at the boy's mockery, but then came back at Anakin with a one-liner of his own. **_"You're envious of your friend, mentor, and ex-teacher Obi-Wan Kenobi aren't you?"_** **_"Why else wouldn't you be? Everything you try and do is for his impression, for his well being, just to prove a point, but every time you try he still has that obviously uncaring look, or the thought of 'you need to try more harder to impress me this time.' You've spent years having his eyes watch you, his words instruct you, and himself being a second father to you, even though you know, and I know he's not your father and the teachings and instructions he give you are nothing...absolutely...NOTHING!" _**

"Call them whatever you want. Sure, Obi-Wan is a bit hard on me, but a Jedi must accept scrutiny, humility, and objective criticism. It is thing that shows us how to do better and imply ourselves more..." Anakin said.****

"**_All that criticism is just a tool to keep you in their grasp and quarters! It is nothing but briber! They know you're better as you think you are, but they hold you down because they know it's the only way you won't go off and seek your "true" potential. You were born into this world as a Sith and you will either come and accept it, or die by it. Any other way your fate will still remain as one of us..."_** Grievous breathed, a short cackle arose from the breaths as well.

Anakin was growing tired of Grievous and his "lies" and "stories", but for some part maybe they were true after all. Maybe all this 'getting under his skin' was actually just the truth all along, or diversion to kill him. Whatever the case Anakin's peevishness, irritability, pettishness, biliousness, fretfulness, and petulance was getting the best of him, more so than ever before. He Force leapt over Grievous and kicked him straight in the chest, than lifted his left foot up in the air to give another kick into Grievous's breathing apparatus, causing him to go out of control, trying to remain and sustain his breaths.

"I'll never be one of you!" Anakin said smiling a little as he watched Grievous choking.

"T-t-t-the choice issssss yoursssss, but...but...but...but...if you.... passed...this down...you'll never know and eventually d-d-d-die as a Jedi, instead of living onward as a Sith."

"Then, my fate is with the Jedi. I don't care what scornful lies you have to share, or what tasteless stories you have to reveal to me. They are not the truth. You do not know me! You do not know my life! And you and your master will face the true power of what a Jedi like me can do!" Anakin screamed as he jumped into the air, his lightsaber coming down fast towards Grievous's throat, but Grievous smacked him across the face with his cold steel hand, and send Anakin down to the dirt; his lip and nose now bleeding.

"Look at the way you act. Look at the way you think. Look at yourself. Your true makings are for the Sith. You wield your lightsaber like a true Sith Lord, your abilities are much more of a Sith's than a Jedi's, but yet you spend your days flabbergasted and toiled with because the Jedi and their constant rules and their constant ridicules. COME ON! JOIN THE SITH! BECOME WHAT YOU WERE BORN TO BE! BECOME WHAT THE GALAXY KNOWS YOU'LL BECOME, WHAT MY MASTER KNOWS YOU'LL BECOME, BECOME WHAT I KNOW YOU'LL BECOME!"

Anakin listens to him and spits a glob of blood onto the dirt and gets up slowly, but realizes Grievous has his lightsaber in his third arm.

"If you want it back then come with me back to Mustafar. You have no choice. You have no way out of this. You must do as your told, or face the consequences..."

Anakin stands up and looks at Grievous still peering with his eyes at Grievous keeping a tight grip around his lightsaber's handle. **_"I have three lightsabers in my hands. You have none. Will you accept it and give yourself up? Or try and be a hero and lose a limb, or two?" _**

As much as Anakin thinks that it is a good idea to try and retrieve his lightsaber, he hesitates, and with that he extends his hand out to shake hands with Grievous, but before he can they both hear a _"hrruming"_ and _"varooming_" sound coming from the east. They turn their heads and see over the dunes and cliff sides a cloud of dust and an engine sound coming fast. **_"I guess we'll save this till another time. If you want to meet again then come alone. I'll be on Mustafar with more answers to your questions and more revelations to your true path and your origins. If I were you I would not pass this lifetime opportunity up." _** Grievous says as he tosses Anakin back his lightsaber and gets aboard his speeder bike and rides off towards his ship. Anakin watches, wanting to go after him, but yet deeply compelled and determined to find out IF Grievous's words were true and IF they actually weren't a bunch of cut up and pieced fragments of someone's imagination. Whatever the case if that speeder coming towards him was, or wasn't Obi-Wan he knew the Jedi Council would be deeply displeased with him if he let Grievous go.

Obi-Wan steadied his speeder, turned of the ignition and released the gas, and parked his speeder alongside of Anakin. His face was what Anakin had expected and anticipated: very displeased. Behind his long Jedi robe and the cloak that veiled his face as soon as Obi-Wan lifted the cloak Anakin immediately stared into the eyes of his former Jedi Master and he stood there like the pupil he once was, about to be yelled at, and dealt with.

"What in the blazes were you thinking man? You had him right there! You could've turned on him as soon as he placed his feet upon the pedals of his speeder. You could've instantly taken him out? Why'd you let him get away?" Obi-Wan yelled huffing and puffing at the same time.

"I couldn't master. He had news to tell me of grave interest to me. He told me he knew my father and told me to meet him on Mustafar to learn more about my past, about my father, and about the real reason I am here. His words were powerful and true I could sense it by the way he talked and went into it as if he didn't need to..." Anakin said not wanting to tell Obi-Wan, but knowing it would be for the best, even though he was expecting an instant shot down.

"He was probably using some kind of mind trick, or diversion, or hell he could've been just bluffing too. Your mother told you that you had no father that she raised you on her own and that she gave birth to you herself. That tells me the Force was your true father, not some made up person." Obi-Wan suggested.

"No, no, no..." Anakin shook his head, "his words were no bluff, nor some kind of trickery. He meant every word he said. Trust me. Besides, he knows more about Darth Sidious than all of us, including the Jedi, and he knows how this whole mess started ten years ago. As far as I see we owe him on this lead."

"Maybe so, but he is still not to be trusted." Obi-Wan said. "Besides, he might've just used that as a tool to get to------- OH NO!"

"What?"

"PADME!"

Meanwhile... 

Up in space where the stars never look brighter Grievous was aboard his transport vessel back to Mustafar. A blue hologram appeared in front of him at the controls and there dressed in his normal black ensemble and attire was Lord Sidious standing next to Poggle the Lesser, a few Genosians, some battle droids, and a few destroyer droids.

"_What news do you bring me?"_ Sidious asked in his normal imposing tone.

"**_He's bought the bait my Lord. Before long he will be here. My guess he and Master Kenobi went off back to his homestead to check on his wife. Until then that's all I have to report, but he is coming." _**Grievous responded.

"_Good, soon he will be an agent of the Sith, a formidable at that, and once he's turned and has realized his true power he will kill that incredulous Kenobi and all of his other friends. He will be so consumed with the Darkside that no one will try and uphold our power..."_

"_**Yes, my Lord. Prepare the hangar 1138. I'm coming in." **_

And with that final word Grievous cut off Sidious's transmission and flew back towards Mustafar to prepare their snare on young Anakin Skywalker.

Darth Sidious turned around from the holo-panel screen back to his conversation with Poggle and his Genosian underlings. Outside their walls and facility they heard the volcanoes all around them erupting in a series of hot ash, magma, and rocks. This was usually a normality on Mustafar and was often expected, but when Sidious and Grievous both finished their exchange of words, something on the planet shook itself to the point where the planet could feel the coming Passover of Darkness.

Outside the Mustafarians too felt the seismic quakes and shakes coming from the volcanoes. They knew that whenever the volcano showed the reddest, orangest, yellowiest of lava that the planet was perturbed about something, or deeply trouble. The planet was like a living being. When it was cold and wintry that meant the planet was calm, but when it got dark and the icy hilltops became volcanoes, it meant the planet was enraged about something and it had been that way ever since the Trade Federation moved in. Ever since the Sith made this its meeting ground. Dooku always use to say it would be suicide to set up a establishment, or meeting on this planet mainly because of the changing weather conditions and climates, but Sidious usually blew him off and his rhetoric. Still, even if Dooku was now apart of the afterlife, his ideas did sound promising about now....

Meanwhile on Kashykk... 

Dead silence felt the air. Everywhere you looked the once occupied areas of where the Wookies settled and called home was completely desolate and barren. Nowhere to be found were any of the noble men and women, or their people. Tarrful and his people had completely scarce. A skiff carrying a couple of battle droids began to survey the area. On the ground were burning bits and pieces of the tree houses and canopies the Wookies built. Along with the broken bridge that got shot down. Also, on the ground were the rotting corpses of some of the Wookies who fell under the heavy fire.

The sergeant of the battle droids looked through his binoculars and surveyed all around the trees, bushes, grass, and swamps, but did not see anything.

"_You picking up anything?" Asked one of the grunts. _

"_No, negative. They seem to have scattered. Take a few battalions and find them. They shouldn't be too far---..." _

Suddenly...up in the trees they hear some rustling and the four battle droids turn their heads and look up into the trees, but see nothing, than look again to make a sure check, but see nothing once again, then they check the sky.

"_Must've been a false alarm..." Said one of the grunts. _

**PA-TOOM! PA-TOOM! PA-PA-PA-THOOM! **The three grunts went down in a single shot and the sergeant was left alone scanning and surveying the area once again through his binoculars. His hands began to shake and his knees began totremble as he continued to search the area trying to make sure nothing was around to get him, or was going to get him, but as he viewed the treetops and the big redwood trees and oak trees, he was not fast enough to see three of Tarrful's bodyguards right behind him.

"_Odd..." _The thin droid said, but as he did he felt his body be lifted up the ground and within seconds before he could call for help the massive Wookie paw of Chewbacca tore his head off before he could make a sound with it's astronomical voice.

When Tarkin heard the little droid holler on his com link he immediately suspected one thing: the Wookies were still alive and they were smarter than he thought.

"Apparently, we need more droids." Tarkin detested.

"_Good, they'll take care of those lazy hairy runts." _Wat Tambor replied.


	9. EMPEROR PALPATINE COMING SOON: ROUND THR...

"I wouldn't put all my trust in those droids of yours. They've proven they can't do well against the clones in the past, now pitting them against the Wookies might have the same outcome." Tarkin suggested.

"_You really don't see the capabilities of us droids do you?"_ Wat asked adjusting his knobs and buttons to talk appropriately.

"I just think your time is too primitive and too into the past. We ought to be engineering, universalizing, and incorporating our ways to maximum. Lord Sidious and the Sith can keep their ancient religion and myths, but the power of the all mighty gun is more powerful than any religion, or any droid within that matter." Tarkin responded wanting to spit in Wat's face.

"You do know that one day technology and machines will get the best of you humans and once it does you'll never be able to stop it...." Wat spat back at Tarkin. Tarkin immediately gave him a mean look, biting his lip, his eyes giving off a cold stare.

"Don't be so naïve." Tarkin spat back and went to join Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, some Neimodonians, and super battle droids on a skiff.

"Bring your defenses around the outer rims of Kashykk. There we'll block them in and they'll have no place to go. Smoke them out men! Smoke them out!" Tarkin shouted to everyone involved.

The skiff carrying Nute, Rune, the Neimodonians, the super battle droids, and Tarkin took off and Nute turned to Tarkin and asked, "What of the Trandoshans? They should be here by now!" Nute protested. "All in good time my friend. All in good time." Tarkin responded back as the skiff flew low over the grades of grass and the bushes and fallen logs on the ground.

"When we see one of those big walking carpets. Let me get a shot! Nothing would be more thrilling than to shoot down one of those drooling, shaggy-haired beasts." Nute whined. "I'll get us to them don't worry my friend. Just stay put and try to pipe down for awhile." Tarkin said rolling his eyes in the back of his head.

Nute suddenly shocked by Tarkin's remark tried to protest, but Tarkin turned around his eyes changing color from a deep brown to a hellish red.

Meanwhile back on Tatooine... 

Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived back at the homestead fearing the worst. It was however not burned down and no bodies were found, so their fears were lessen, but somehow they knew something was wrong. Deep, deep within inside the homestead the door was left opened and the kitchen was bare and no words, or sounds, or Padme, or the droids were heard of, or seen. _Odd,_ Anakin thought to himself, _she was just here. How could she have left? Where could she have ended up or gone to? _

Padme was nowhere to be found! It was like she completely disappeared without a trace into thin air. _Where the hell is she?_ Obi-Wan thought, _we don't have time for games!_

Suddenly...they heard the working gears of C3PO coming down the entryway towards the kitchen door. He was now finished with his parts and completely anew. Anakin and Obi-Wan almost didn't recognize him. They thought he was some kind of intruder, or wild animal, but when he revealed himself there was no need to pull out their lightsabers, or any weapon for that matter. "Oh, hello. Sorry for the minor startle. Padme was just finishing the well...finishing touches on me. Don't I look rather handsome?" C3PO said in a whimsical like voice. "You look completely like a new droid. You look like a million credits." Obi-Wan joked.

"Well, thank you master?" C3PO asked.

"Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan replied.

"Ah, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Anakin speaks so highly of you, well...most of the time...other times it's a bit...well..."

"That'll be enough 3PO." Anakin responded shushing the droid with the Force.

"What have you been telling him?" Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh...I...uh...just said your hair is getting a bit gray. You look more like my grandfather than a Jedi Knight." Anakin joked.

"Well, the only reason I have gray hairs is because I got to put up with you." Obi-Wan said making a larf of a joke.

"Where's Padme 3PO?" Anakin asked unsealing C3PO's lips.

"Well, she's in the bedroom at the moment getting dressed, but she'll be out soon. Until then help yourselves to some food and refreshments. I'll get R2 to bring out some more beverages. That nincompoop is such a slug when it comes to work. I swear one day he is going to turn into one of the Hutts." C3PO joked.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both laughed and sat down at the table as C3PO brought out a few plates and trays of food. They were minor samplings of plump pork, some beef, some Yachanese Chili Peppers, and lastly some Dewback stew.

"Eat up! Eat up! Madame Padme doesn't want a full table. Come on Kenobi! You can eat more than that! Come on, come on, let's have this table empty before she gets out of here!" 3PO directed.

"3PO shut off!" Anakin shouted as he almost choked on some Dewback.

"Very well, but if she yammers off at you then...you'll be sorry..."

Padme had came out by now and she was wearing a white scarf around her neck with diamonds and gold jewelry around her neck also, while her clothes were a skintight white, and her hair was in buns. Padme was use to her wacky hairstyles and fashion styles, but she loved the sense of individuality, originality, and the freedom of expressiveness and showiness. She was a glutton for showing off and trying to be the best dressed in the ballroom, Senate, or wherever mostly because she still had her little girl always wanting to be flashy and colorful-self, but along with other traits like wanting to fully show off her sexuality and be vivid with her political and family life side as well.

Anakin's eyes immediately fixated upon her small supple breasts. They were not much, but once she wore something tight they fully showed her voluptuous body and figure.

"What was he saying?" Padme asked softly.

"Oh, nothing dear, nothing at all, but I'm glad you're all dressed and stuff. We need to leave her. We need to go...NOW!" Anakin replied.

"Why?"

"It's a matter of your safety Senator Amidala/Skywalker. Grievous was here and there's no telling if he sent bounty hunters, or probe droids, or assassins to take us out to now complete our mission. Grievous spoke to Anakin and told him..." Obi-Wan said being cut off.

"He told me of my father. I won't go into exact details, or delve into the crucial issues, but my father is still alive. I have a father! And Grievous wants me to come to Mustafar and meet him. Now, I know it sounds all distorted and a bit odd, but it's quite possible he does exist, but the catch is..." Anakin said cutting Obi-Wan off.

"His father might be an agent of the Sith!" Obi-Wan interrupted.

"What that's totally impossible? How? I mean as fetching and controversially perplexed as that sounds. I think Grievous is lying to you. He wants you to come along so he can take you out. Simple as that and if Darth Sidious is there, there numbers will be overwhelmed. Their powers will be heightened." Padme interrupted him.

"Whatever the case we must go there. If we can ensnare Sidious into a trap then the tides of war will be over." Obi-Wan spouted.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Padme said a little unsure of their situation.

Meanwhile back on Utapau... 

"Any word from Master Yoda?" Bail Organa asked as he and his fellow senators partook in the feast of the Utapauians. Bail sat in a chair and watched his fellow senators eat and drink and partake in the festivities and food, but he did not care. He was too worried and so was Mon Mothma. A Jedi always forewarned of danger or oncoming trouble, but yet today Yoda had not reported back of anything, neither did the Jedi Council, or Obi-Wan, none of them. It was like they completely dispersed. But as time flew, as the clock ticked away, so did all the time they were wasting just sitting here on this damn planet, talking, arguing, and getting to nowhere. Yoda was right to go at it alone. Bail should've gone along and because of his idiocy he felt aptly disappointed.

Mon watched him paced across and around the room. She could tell he was very worried about the situation. These were desperate times for desperate measures and these Utapauians as much of a friendly breed of species as they were, were not helping anyone, but holding down their plan of attack with some stupid feast because their gods commanded it so. Gods or a god within that matter did not exist in the real world, or surreal world. At least not at these crucial, critical times. Beliefs were thrown out the door, religion was a thing of the past, the only people who remained religious were the Jedi and their mystical ways of the Force. Everything else was here and grounded.

And Mon never in her right mind believed young Skywalker was a savior. Some celestial being who had powers and could bring down the tides of evil. She thought he was some halfwit who just was betoken as some guy who would bring justice to the universe, even though in a smart and intelligent mind that would seem impossible. People died everyday, new enemies always arose, and chaos always reigned supreme. Nothing new came out of it and as much as "hope" was a tool to keep spirits up, it was only used to make the people who would soon die, or would die, feel like they would never die, but sadly they'd be proven wrong shortly. Over the course of her delegacy and years she knew what she was doing brought hope to many, but she hated seeing the ones who had hope in their hearts, deep within their souls lose it, or die not seeing that hope develop into something more like when a caterpillar becomes a butterfly, or a bud turns into a flower. The "hope" for these times was lost, but somehow, somewhere else where, some place "a new hope" would be born and would grow up and defeat the opposition and oppression of the past. Uncertain as she was somehow she knew it was very, very, VERY possible....

"Afraid not." She answered back to him in his long pause awaiting an answer.

"Mesa believen we should go down there and help. Master Yoda needs all the help he can get. Even though hesa a grando warrior he still might be outnumbered." Jar Jar responded.

"Well said Senator Binks." Bail announced over the room raising his glass in favor of Jar Jar's idea.

"The clones although are at his disposal are they not? Whatever jam or scrape their in, the clones will handle it for the time being." Tion asked as his guards Niles and Dalton stood beside him with long spear staffs in their gray, ashen hands. The door suddenly opened and in came Aayla Secura and Drallig Cin.

"We've gotten word from the front! Yoda needs our help! Too many numbers! There's no more time to sit and wait! We must go now!" Aayla shouted.

"Very well to Kashykk we go." Bail said.

Dalton and Niles looked at their Prime Minister and both asked if it was suitable for their guests to leave so soon. Tion just swayed them away with his long slender fingers and the flick of his small, bony wrists, and sent his guests out the doors and to their destination. Bail gave Tion a grand handshake and thanked him for his hospitality.

"If trouble comes back to your door we will be back for you." Bail told him.

"If trouble comes you won't have to." Tion said confidently. "Our planet may not believe in war and we may oppose it, but when evil lurks its ugly face we will be ready to face it, even if our numbers are few, and our people are few as well."

"If you want I could send you some Jedi to help, or I could find out where Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi are at and have them come to you?" Bail asked.

"The Jedi have enough problems to fix. Just send me the two and get to where you need to be. We'll be fine. We'll take care of ourselves..."

"Very well..."

**Meanwhile back on Coruscant...**

The remaining members of the Jedi Council and Mace Windu stood in front of the Senate to hear the final verdict that would choose who won the election/ Emperor nomination. Clearly this was all in Palpatine's hands seeing as he bribed all the senators into voting for him, but some of the good decent senators voted differently, and some remained undecided. Palpatine stood tall beside his platform as Mas Amedda and Sly Moore both stood on opposite sides of his shoulders. Mas was dressed in all black and wore a black helmet that looked medieval and Renaissance. Palpatine however was dressed in black, but a dark hooded veil draped over his face and as soon as Mace and the Jedi caught eye of this they instantly knew.... **PALPATINE WAS SIDIOUS!**

_But why would Palpatine come out so quickly? Why was the time now for him to reveal himself as the ancient Dark Lord of the Sith? _Mace thought and pondered, but then it hit him. _If Palpatine had asked their presence one last time to be seen in front of the courts and millions upon millions of senators. Would this mean this is where he'd attack, or was this just a minor diversion? Or was he simply downplaying his 'sneak attack' till later, but now humiliate the Jedi by being hailed as Emperor? _ All signs pointed illustriously to "yes."

Mace knew under Palpatine's cape and cowl he was snickering and grinning. This is what Palpatine wanted all along. This is what he and his Sith followers wanted all along. For thirteen long years they slaved and worked, but now here was their plan full-frontal and in your face. Whatever Palpatine had plan, or what was inside his acceptance speech would definitely have a definite impact on the Senate and the entire galaxy. Of course every time Palpatine spoke he always had that impression.

"ORDER! ORDER! THIS COURT AND JURY WILL COME TO AN ORDER!" Mas shouted getting the Senate's attention.

"This court will not come to an order! We're here to nominate the Emperor, but as you can see we are missing the 'Delegation of 2000.' It would not be a fair vote without them!" Garm Bel Iblis, a white haired pony-tailed senator who served for Corellia.

"They knew they should be here. It's their fault for not voting." Ister Paddie, a close representative of Palpatine's snapped back.

"Ister is right. They chose their path. Now, we choose ours here! Fellow friends, senators, and delegates... Today we stand to elect an Emperor who will extend his reaches and powers to the stars above, who will bring forth equal opportunities for all, who will withhold a bureaucracy that has no bounds. We've cast our ballots, we've put our faith in the polls and let them decide, and now we come to a close. My friends the time is upon us..." Palpatine said with a slight sigh.

Mace could tell Palpatine had some hidden agenda going on. He knew Palpatine robbed the vote, he knew all these senators were easily bought by greed and money, and he knew some were so extremely easy to persuade that he knew that the deciding vote was clearly in Palpatine's hands. Exactly how he wanted it.

Mace looked around the room and saw the dirty looks he got from senators and people who were on Palpatine's side. Their disdaining and rebuking remarks, along with their snubbing and scorning was enough to put your hairs stand out on end and make any man, or woman feel unwelcome and unwanted. As much as this bothered Mace and made him feel uncomfortable, he knew he had to say something, or anything just to stop these people from letting Palpatine have another word, or have Mas say what the "Committee of Idiots" proposed to.

"THE TIME IS TO FIGHT BACK!" Mace shouted as a hush swept over the room like a cold winter's wind. "For years we have seen this politician arise from being a nobody into a somebody, but also we've seen him take down a compassionate man like Chancellor Valorum out of office, we've seen him use his Emergency Powers doctrine out of context and out of the proceedings that were in that doctrine. We've seen more bloodshed and war than ever. The war with the Separatists hasn't gotten better, the Trade Federation is still at large, and this Chancellor hides behind lies and statistics to buy and secure your vote, even though in truth, most of you senators he literally bought with the money he has, or gave to you. This election is nothing but lies, voter fraud, and cheating all put into one and if you elect this man...Palpatine...for a term as Emperor than you are selling your souls and everything this galaxy was once built on." Mace said.

Palpatine turns to Mas and whispers into his ear. "Why are those nincompoops here? I thought I told them they could never show their faces again?"

"You did tell them, but they're here because some of the members of the 'Delegation of 2000' happened to be here after all. We still have a strong sum and the majority, but...."

"There IS no need for buts! Have my guards escort them from the premises! Have all of their lot and the 'Delegation' removed at once! They will not ruin this proud day for me do you understand? Or do you have too much wax in your ears to hear me?" Palpatine gnashed at Mas revealing his face and teeth. Mas immediately jumped back and so did Sly as they saw the Chancellor's skin, becoming like an eggshell, all zigzagged and cracked. His skin was chinking and fissuring into separate pieces, under that dark black hood, the two stood into Palpatine's real face, a wrinkly, grotesque, ugly face. Somehow that mold of a face he had was nothing but a mask; somehow his true face was a face of pure evil, a face that only the Devil himself could love. Mas watched as Palpatine begin huffing and puffing angrily his face chipping and chiseling off more and more pieces of fake skin.

"What? What's wrong?" Palpatine asked. Mas handed him a mirror and told him he would postponed the election until he sought out some help. Palpatine gnashed again and turned his ugly head at Mace and let him get a quick glance at him. Now, Mace knew everything! The Darkside hid Palpatine's true features and his true self. He used the Darkside of the Force to create himself as a new identity and a new persona, but in the end Palpatine could not hide himself anymore. He could not keep his secret a secret any longer. Now, he was found out and now he had to be stopped!

If Palpatine wanted to make his appearance as Darth Sidious obvious in all obviousness than this was it! This was what Mace wanted; this is what Mace had hoped for. Now, the Senate would see that they were his chess pieces and that the Dark Lord did control the Senate and its hearings and its briefings. Now, they'd see firsthand and foremost that the Sith Lord did have a hand in everything that went on in the sewers and grimy bowels of Coruscant to the beauty and business of the city streets and metropolises above. The snake had come out from underneath its rock and this snake was gnashing and hissing like a rattler. This snake wanted Mace Windu and his Jedi Council members dead....** IMMEDIATELY!**

"Attention! Attention! Attention! Supreme Chancellor Palpatine wishes to inform you that he would like to postpone the election process for a half hour. With all the suspense and anxieties going around he thought it would be at best to get a drink and breather and continue you on when we're all settle and ready..." Mas addressed the crowd of senators and Jedi.

"Why? We're all here. We might as well just get on with it!" A senator from Corellia spoke up.

"Here, here! I indubitably agree!" Another senator shouted, a few more voices rang out throughout the crowd, and finally even Palpatine's close supporters and friends wanted to show to keep going, but Palpatine and Mas refused and dismissed them all into the lobby and hallways. Mace knew Palpatine was up to something.

As Mace and his fellow Jedi Masters, Padawans, and younglings entered into the lobby, Ki-Adi-Mundi pulled Mace aside, and whispered into his ear. "Apparently, everyone's famous Chancellor appears to be nothing but a fraud; a mere wolf in sheep's clothing."

"More like a wolf in a Sith's clothing." Mace replied back with a smirk.

"So, what are we going to do? You got a plan?" Ki-Adi replied back.

"The Darkside has revealed itself this day. Palpatine cannot reverse the spell he had. He cannot hide from the truth. No matter how much he tries, or how hard he tries. He's failed today. He may get the seat as Emperor, but we will not let him get the chance to sit down upon that seat. Once he is hailed Emperor we will make our move. It would be foolish to attack him now because the Republic would just look at us as being the aggressors, not the victims. We'll wait until things cool down and everything is set back into tone, than we'll make our move, and motion together to bring Palpatine down once and for all." Mace responded back. Ki bowed and nodded and then went and told the others as Mace saw Palpatine being completely hidden by his Red Guards. Palpatine lowered his hood even lower, now no one could see his horrid face, but Mace knew underneath what he was hiding and he knew that if he had the chance, if he could reveal Palpatine's "true identity" to the galaxy, than everything would go back to the hands of the Jedi and the people. Not the Chancellor's!

**On board Padme's Starcruiser....**

Padme and the two androids looked outside the Nubian Starcruiser's window at the sea of stars. There were so many to count, so many to see, and so many you wish you could wish upon, but they were all so flooded together. Padme always considered the stars as the fuddling and muddling bureaucrats and politicians of the Senate and the Galactic Republic. Whereas, the biggest star (the sun) was Palpatine. Padme felt cheated by Palpatine. She always had ever since the whole stripping of Valorum's control. She never wanted him to leave, or for his powers to be taken, but Palpatine made it so crystal clear that he needed to be removed from his office desk and be put into a new department, or line of work. She always hated him for using Jar Jar as a tool to gain the Emergency Powers he so delectably craved. The man sought out everything and won it. He was a damn good politician, a damn good one indeed, but like everyone he had his flaws, and like everyone he hid behind a shell of a man who wanted more power; a mask hiding his true agendas and worth.

I sure hope Anakin knows what he is getting into...Padme thought, it would be truly heartbreaking if he found out his father was just a fib, or a myth. Oh, to see his heartbroken face would be so devastating. As Padme sat there with the droids by her side, a hologram suddenly appeared out of R2D2's memory-banks. 

"_My Lady it's Captain Typho. Sorry, to contact you on short notice, but a number of urgencies have come afoot. CHZZZ...KASHYKK...MASTER YODA...SHZZZ...BZZZ...BIZZ...PUZZZ..." _

"Master Yoda? Kashykk? What would a Jedi Knight be doing on the home world of the Wookies Mrs. Padme?" 3PO asked politely, yet startled.

"Beats me, but their people have been at war with the Trandoshan slave owners for years. Their lot have been rounding up the Wookies and selling them to zoos, or museums, or to circuses just for amusement and to be tortured. It could also have to do with Grievous, or the Trade Federation." Padme replied back.

"I don't like them Trade Federation blokes. Always starting up trouble and mischief. Why can't they just leave this galaxy alone and go jump off a cliff, or be fed to a Sarlaac?" 3PO snapped back. Padme giggled.

"Well, I wish it were that simple 3PO (laughs), but no matter what we, or the galaxy does they always have a way of coming back and starting more trouble than ever before. Eventually, we just all accept it and it becomes a norm." Padme sighed.

"Well, don't worry Malady I'm sure Master Anakin and Master Kenobi will take care of things. You'll see Malady, you'll see..."

"I hope so Threepio. I really do hope so."

**Inside the cockpit....**

Obi-Wan and Anakin both sat upright in their seats, with their hands firmly holding onto the controls. Anakin switched on the button for autopilot while Obi-Wan typed in the coordinates. A video-screen came up with a rotational image of Mustafar on it.

"We'll land on the outskirts of the planet. It's less gaseous and there are little chances of volcanic activity." Obi-Wan said.

"But isn't that what they're expecting? Besides, if you look at the computer it shows they have a secret base built into the volcano. All we have to do is time our landing right and we won't be..."

"Molten hot Jedi. Yeah, I get it, but don't you think that's a little oh...what's the word I always use to prove to you it is a dumb idea...oh yeah...DANGEROUS!"

"Relax! Just leave it to me! We'll be fine!"

"How many times have I heard that one before and we've almost been killed?"

"Just trust me Obi-Wan. If not now than when?" Anakin said with a frown.

"Obi-Wan? You've never called me by my own name before. Why now?" Obi-Wan asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Because I'm tired of being treat as I am too dangerous! 'I'm too dangerous for this' or 'I am too dangerous for that.' Sheesh! Can't I have one minute where something I do won't be considered dangerous, or put into consideration as dangerous?" Anakin asked nagging a bit.

"Anakin. I only do that because you're important me, but fine if you don't want to hear me give advice than I'll shut up right now." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Master..."

"No, go on. Do what you'll say you do. I'm tired of being treated, as my words don't mean anything. Besides, you're a man now with your own decisions and your own choices. I mean you already broke the code by marrying someone and falling in love. What else is there for you to break? Or rules for you to bend? Or laws you wish not to obey? Or advice you do not wish to take?" Obi-Wan sighed again crossing his arms.

"Things would've been a lot easier if Qui-Gon was alive." Obi-Wan mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Anakin shouted.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Obi-Wan replied back. "Now, take the helm of the controls and be captain of the ship. I am going to go check on Padme."

Anakin turned his head and watched as Obi-Wan crept away into the back of the ship. Sometimes Anakin thought Obi-Wan was a little flirtatious, or beside himself when Padme was around. Maybe it was obsession for her, maybe it was because in truth he was a little jealous, but whenever she was with another man, or Obi-Wan he immediately felt that rage that was always quoted from the Jedi Knights as the source of why a Jedi must not fall in love, or it's desirous temptation. Sure, Obi-Wan was his mentor, his friend, and favorite guy, but all in all he hated his quick judgments of him and his verbal attacks and abuse. He hated how everything he did was "dangerous", whatever he said was always given a lecture, or a long speech, and that no matter what kind of person he was, or what he thought it was always shot down.

But then Anakin thought for a while sitting in his chair watching the endless seas of stars. He thought about what if it wasn't the things Obi-Wan said, or did, but in actual what if it was that he hated Obi-Wan all along.

_Yes, that is it! _Anakin thought, _He's the reason for all of this! He held me back so I couldn't have saved my mother earlier. He was the one who told me that she'd be fine, but in truth she wasn't! He isn't my friend. He's exactly who Grievous said he was! The Jedi are all like him! They're nothing but lying jackals! I can't trust them or him or anyone! They all are against me! They're all dead to me! _

As Anakin thought this, consumed and succumbed by his rage and hate, he heard a little voice in his head adding on more paranoia and dementia. It was his mother's voice, still as soft and sweet as the last time he remembered hearing it.

"Why did you not save me son? Why did you leave me there to die with those...those...**THINGS!** Am I not worth anything to you? Am I not even your mother-the woman who raised you and kept you as my son to love and to hold forever? You left me to die on that planet. You tore my heart out when you left with that damn Qui-Gon Jinn and in return you left me to die as a bitch in bondage!"

Anakin tried to shake off her voice, but he couldn't. Then, he heard another voice it was Darth Maul's.

"Yes, anger makes a Sith Lord strong. Let it tighten itself around you like a snake. Let it be one with you."

Then, another voice came entering into his ear. It was Dooku's.

"We could've shaped the galaxy together. You've could've released me from Sidious's grasp, but no.... YOU HAD TO KILL ME! YOU HAD TO DO THE WRONG THING! Now, you feel the guilt of your sins! Now, you feel your transgressions and resentments take over you like a plague of boils!"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Anakin shouted grabbing his ears trying to close them.

The last voice he heard was Palpatine's. He sounded a little upset, but yet calm at the same time.

"My boy, my boy.... You are in serious pain are you not? You feel as though the world is caving in on you, do you not? Obi-Wan is NOT your friend. None of the Jedi are. They live by example, but you and I we live by reason and action. We do not count the results, or the costs of our mistakes, we count them later. You and I we are very much alike mostly because we believe that democracy cannot be controlled by the weak, but by the strong. We believe that power is the source to all survival; we believe that it is the source to all the wills of life, but yet the Jedi do not wish for you to take a part of this power, or seize it in your quest, or siege to glory. They look at you as a nothing, but I look at you as a somebody, a doer, a thinker, and a brilliant man. Do not allow the Jedi and your 'so-called' friends bring you down or let you suffer for your actions, or ideas. If they were you're real friends they'd slap you on the back, or shake your hand, or give you a 'good job', but no they treat you as an enemy; as someone to hate. Well, hate them back! Make them feel like the space garbage! Make them feel inadequate! Get your...**REVENGE!**"

"Yes....REVENGE!" Anakin replied, reopening his eyes, intent on obeying Palpatine and his every word. Behold Darth Vader is born!

Anakin's ways were scrupulous, punctilious, and rigidity, but after all of the scrutinizing and criticizing from Obi-Wan and his Jedi peers Anakin's unorthodox ways of fighting and his skills were going to be put to a maximum overdrive even further because now the Sith and it's power had corrupted his mind and body.

**Meanwhile back on Coruscant.... **

As much as Palpatine's people could not fix his face by applying makeup and powder, Palpatine still won the vote as being hailed as Emperor. By circumventing and encompassing the people with intimidation and threats he had won their vote, but also by outwitting and circumvallating them he won their respect. The Jedi were now going to be expended and disposed of. The Council was now going to be put to an end and the Jedi were going to feel the same fate. The election was robbed and Palpatine was the thief.

Coruscant now entered it's darkest hours, but also it's last final hours. The Senate felt a cold hush, the buildings and districts felt a stock-market drop, and the people who voted against Palpatine for Antilles and others felt gypped and ripped off. Palpatine was now going to bastardize everything. He was now going to place his stamp mark on everything and now more amendments and bills were going to put into his court and favor, not the people. The idiots had elected a man who all he wanted was supreme power and now he was going to get it and snatch it up like taking candy from a baby.

"And so it begins. The end of an era, the end of a dynasty of being keepers of the peace." Plo Koon said with a dramatic sigh.

Mace looked at him and lowered his head at his bold statement. "We did all we could, but do not give up now and retreat my friends. We can still fight this and we can still fight to keep our beloved Jedi Temple. They've won the battle, but not the war just yet!"

"Funny, us Jedi are supposed to have trust in the Force, but how can we trust the Force now? Face it, we've lost the war. Palpatine will bring down his grand army and destroy us in an instant. We're doomed, doomed I tell ya!" Jedi Master Genghis Kong spoke up.

"Now, now, now there's no need for mass hysteria. There's no need for wilding up people into a panicky frenzy. We'll work together and we'll beat this." Mace responded back.

"The Council does not have time for this! We're as you put in the "Battle of Genosis." We're keepers of the peace, not soldiers. Well, I'll be sticking with my first title, I suggest all of you do the same!" Genghis said walking out on them with a few of his Jedi friends following behind him.

"Genghis wait!" Ki-Adi-Mundi shouted to him.

"No, let the deserter go. He'll come back." Mace said. "What?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. "Let him go. We have enough." Mae replied placing his hand on Ki's broad shoulder.

**Meanwhile back in Palpatine's quarters....**

"How does it feel to be named Emperor, My Lordship?" Mas asked.

Palpatine still hung his head low underneath his cloak. His eyes were the only things that showed in the darkness of his robes, but as Palpatine lifted his head, Mas saw Palpatine's eyes turn a different shade of color; a blood-like color.

"It feels....goood!" Palpatine said with a cackle as he suddenly turned on Mas electrocuting and electrifying him with blue and red lightning.

"My Lord! Please stop! You're hurting me!" Mas screamed in pain.

"That's the whole point you twit!" Palpatine said giving him a few more jolts of electricity from his fingertips, cackling wildly so everyone could here. Then, suddenly he stopped and took a long deep breath. Mas turned his head and asked with the ounces of strength he had left, "What are you....?"

"I AM SITH!" Palpatine shouted as he flung Mas's body with the Force out of his office window to the streets below.


	10. A Friendship Divided Anakin's Descent Pa...

**Meanwhile on Kashykk....**

The sun shone like it never had done before, but as the sun was shining at it's brightest, as much as the air was enrich by the crisp smell of the waterfalls Kashykk had to offer, and as much as the trees and vegetation were at their greenest and freshest the Trade Federation still had the Wookies on the run. Everywhere you turn, everywhere you looked they were blocking the exits. Tarkin sure knew what he was doing.

"I see you have things under warranty and control. Impressive Tarkin, very impressive..." Nute said evaluating and numerating Tarkin's performance on the war. "I think me and my men will go back to Mustafar with a full report for Sidious. He shall be very pleased. Come Wat Tambor, come the rest of you. Let's leave Tarkin to his post."

They all nod and join Nute back to the ship for a long flight back to Mustafar as Tarkin continues onward by himself leading the Trade Federation forces and the other's armadas into battle for the final blow.

**Meanwhile....**

Anakin's head kept swimming. He felt lightheaded and faint, but yet alive and well, he felt ill, but yet fit as a fiddle, he felt like the Jedi he was before, but now deep in his heart, deep within his blood he felt the deep dark power of the Sith rushing through his veins like a missile, or a speeding locomotive. On his mind all he had was revenge. Revenge against the Jedi, revenge against the one who blew him off, or stood him up, or lied to his face, revenge against the ones who spat in his face as if he were a clump of dirt to be spit on and rubbed off with a shoe or boot. Everyone knew something about Anakin was not right, but as Anakin fell in and out of his psychosis, fell in out of reason, somehow he accepted it. He accepted his newfound fate as one with----THE SITH!

Anakin looked out of the cockpit window and saw the planet of Mustafar, which to him reminded him of Jupiter, and it's gassiness and fieriness. He had a choice now he could drive the ship right into the heart of a volcano and blow them all up, or play this out for a while. He could pretend he was normal and all right, but when the time came he'd turn on Obi-Wan and kill him. Stab him in the back as a betrayed friend does. Reminiscent of 'The Death of Julius Caesar.' His eyes turned redder than the planet's gaudiness, conspicuousness, and garishness of color. It had such ornamentation and adornment, the planet did, that if anyone looked at it closely their eyes would melt like the molten hot lava and magma would. Well, this was proven wrong when Anakin stared at it. Anakin's eyes took on the same color as the planet and he also created a flame within his pupil. A feat he had never had performed, or had done before, but to him it was cool; the Sith had it all!

As Anakin sat there staring at the planet, Obi-Wan and Padme continued talking in the back as C3PO and R2D2 listened.

"I feel like Anakin has gotten to ornery and tempered than ever. I sometimes fear for my life around him. Sure, he is sweet and innocent and is the love of my life, but when I am around him I do not feel safe and that's why I do not feel good, or comfortable with telling him the news that I am pregnant." Padme said with a sad look on her face. "I don't want to hide this from him, but I feel like it is a definite obligation."

"Well, that is very understandable Malady. Anakin has become very _dark_. I sometimes find like our friendship has gone through the worst. I do not feel like he listens to me anymore, I feel like he just does things to either tick me off, or he knows he can, or maybe it's because of...." Obi-Wan sighed.

A knock came from the door and Anakin peered his head in through the crack of it and told them that they were approaching the planet shortly. Five minutes tops.

He closed the door and let them talk for a while, but behind the door Anakin wanted to peel Obi-Wan's skin off with his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan continued, "I feel like he does it maybe because in truth he wanted Qui-Gon to teach him, not me, and that Qui-Gon would've allowed his recklessness to be unseen and justified. Qui-Gon always went against the Council and I always told him not to, but he did anyways. Now, it's the same with Anakin and whenever Anakin is around Palpatine I sense a deep disturbance in the Force. A very deep disturbance...."

"A disturbance that I've felt for a long, long time...." He sighed.

Padme lowered her head and felt like walking away from Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan's visit wasn't just to get some fresh air, it was for another particular reason.

"There's another reason I came here to talk. You know we both don't get to share a lot of time with each other. It's mostly allotted or canned into portions for me and Anakin to share together with you, but I came here to tell you something I need to get off my chest: Falling in love with Anakin was a big mistake. It broke boundaries and rules. It totally depleted his chances of being a great Jedi Master. Because of you and him getting betrothed and now about to raise a family, it puts him at risk. The Sith will target you and your family like hawks. They will be relentless in their affairs to hunt down and capture your offspring and you. You already took down Sidious's operation and the Trade Federation and they've already singled you as a threat, now that your Anakin's wife, and holding his children you'll be an even bigger threat than ever before. That's why I think you should stay with me. Away from Anakin, away from this war, away from life in general. I sense too much hate and fear in him. He shouldn't have been brought into the Jedi Council and made into a Jedi Knight!"

"But I can't just leave him. Whether he is a bit of a hothead or not. He is my husband and I love him. I know you're trying to show a good example and protect me, but I trust him. I trust Anakin a lot and I will not leave him, for anything, or for anyone!"

"Padme! It's not your choice! It's not my choice! It's just right! You have to do it! There's no need for second thoughts, or backing out. You know deep inside you, you'd like to raise your family in a different place away from him."

"Yes, you're right, but.... (Sighs)."

"It'll be fine. I'll take you with me to stay on Alderran with Bail Organa. He'll take good care of us until the heat is done and over with. We should be safe there."

"Oh, Obi-Wan you're so good to me!" Padme shouts as she rushes over to him and gives him a hug. Anakin opens the door again slightly peering his eyes through the crack in the door and suddenly sets his eyes and face to stun as he sees his wife lean in closer to Obi-Wan's face and give him a long passionate kiss on his lips.

_That harlot! _Anakin thought, _Who does she think she is? First, she says she loves me than goes on to kiss him! Her and her adulterous and spurious ways need to be put to an end! Prostituting herself around like a little space slut! Like a sleazy whore, like a damn tramp! _

He rubbed away the thought from his memory and saw that they were in thirty seconds of reaching their destination. At last he could get Obi-Wan on the ground and finally do away with his so-called _"best friend."_

A voice came from the Nubian Starcruiser's com. Link it sounded very extraterrestrial and foreign to Anakin's knowledge. Anakin called up Obi-Wan and the rest to come into the cockpit. He needed C3PO's help for translation.

"Yalas mo' doe rava?" Or in English "State your business?"

Obi-Wan told C- to tell them they were a freighter ship carrying spices from the moons of Delgagho.

"Ah, izzzum izzzum! Vallee cho-ganza-berries!" The alien replied back which translated into "Thank you! Thank you! But we do not see you on our flight pattern."

Obi-Wan told 3PO to tell him that they got stuck fighting off some Delmackian space pirates who weren't looking for a easy bargain for their spices.

"Mudgis bass! Toh-toh-tellia!" Translation: "That's ok! Come in, come in! My master will enjoy the spices you have brought us."

"Master Sidious we jud-jud ralroso!" Translation: "Master Sidious is waiting in the grand complex not too far from here. I'll tell him that you're here."

Obi-Wan got on the com. Link and told the alien creature that it was not necessary, but the alien insisted and insisted that it was right of them to join them.

"If Sidious finds out about us than all hope is lost." Obi-Wan said.

"You forget they wanted me to come here----ALONE! Which means that you two and the droids will have to wait here till I return." Anakin replied.

"Anakin you know in your right mind I am not letting you go down there alone. It's...."

"Dangerous. I know. I've heard the word a thousand times. Don't you get tired of saying it? Don't you just wish you could take a chance in life and accept the fate it gives you? I mean I know deep in your heart you're feeling cowardly and unsure. I know you don't want to face Grievous for a third time, or worst----DARTH SIDIOUS! So, why don't you just stay back here and watch over my wife. After all, that's what you were doing back there anyways. Watching over her and then kissing her like a _'true friend' _would." Anakin said deeply depressed and struggling in his emotions.

"Anakin it's not what you think. Please, sweetheart believe me it was not what you think." Padme said with a deeply sad look on her face.

"Why do you care? You both did it! End of story! All my life I've been lied to, or had things taken away from me. Why not let another lie enter into my life? Why not let another thing be taken away from me. Goodbye my love. Goodbye _'old friend.'_" Anakin said walking past them and the droids and going to his ARC-1710 Starfighter in the back of the Cruiser.

"ANAKIN! WAIT!!!! HOLD UP...."Obi-Wan shouted, but before he could go recheck the back to see if he was there he had already left. "Damn it Anakin! DAMN IT!"

Anakin didn't have time for Obi-Wan to try to stop him he was tired of his same old bullshit and crap. He was tired of the way Obi-Wan who started out as some hotheaded, impetuous, and impulsive Jedi Padawan had grown into a shy, quiet, and distant person. He was tired of him living under "his example", he was tired of not having a life, he was tired of not being able to do the things he loved to do, or be with the people he loved, but as the Clone Wars proved Anakin Skywalker was not the same man he was before when he was little. Anakin never wanted to become like Obi-Wan, conforming to an ideal, or cult, or way of life, he wanted his life, he wanted to live as an impertinent, impudent deferential. He wanted his own life. A life of his own, but now since his life had no meaning anymore, after seeing his wife in the arms of his best friend, all his life was now was some Greek tragedy, or sad poetic poem. Anakin no longer wanted to live as himself anymore, he wanted a new identity, a new alias, a new face, a new life created only by himself. After all, why carry the burden of your last name being Skywalker if the one who gave that name rightfully to you was dead? And why carry that burden with you in your mind if you know that you could never see your mother again and tell her that you love her?

Anakin then thought of his mother for a second and saw her face, but then he shook her off and then thought, _Who gives a damn! You were never there to tell me to come back and stay with you! You wanted me to go! You wanted me to leave so you could marry that fat old man who couldn't even save you. He lost his leg and gave up on you! How smart were you to marry that bumbling idiot?!? Why did I even let you raise me, or call myself your son? You were worthless! Even now in your afterlife you are hopelessly worthless! I HATE YOU MOM! I HATE YOU!_

Then, he let his thoughts dwindle some more. _The only people who cared for me were Qui-Gon and Chancellor Palpatine. They've been the only ones who recognized my talent! All these others just slander me! They are misguided! They are all conformists! All brown robed conformists appealing to their own ideals, but not listening to themselves! Sure, Master Windu and Yoda are fine Jedi, but they could be even finer if they had gone to the Darkside like Dooku had. They could've had "REAL POWER" the kind I am looking for..._

Anakin saw a nearby outpost and landed on the reaches of it and turned off the Starfighter. Then, began his journey inside the grand complex.

The complex was huge! There were bridges as far as the eye could see that extended out of it like an octopus's arms and everywhere you looked you could see the Trade Federation's Starfleet either taking off, or landing. Anakin looked down and saw rows upon rows of Super Battle Droids entering into the complex, marching in unison, with their arms extended out from them mimicking the days of Hitler and his Third Reich. Anakin didn't care anymore if he was invited to this "meeting" or not, he wanted to kill, and he didn't care who he killed. He was alone and he was itching for the chance to become a Sith!

Like a cowboy in a Western film, or a samurai he readied himself in steadfast patience and unwavering his resoluteness and earnestness. One thing stood upon his mind: **REVENGE!** All he wanted was the sheer thrill of revenge against those who wronged him or treated him unfairly. All he wanted was a chance of redemption; all he wanted was resonance and reverberation. As he thought this it all seemed perceivable, or tangible, or just downright palpable in general. He knew if he went down there he'd take out all of the Trade Federation, the Techno Union, the C.I.S., and Grievous in just a matter of minutes. Then, he'd fine the biggest prize Sidious and either kill him, or join him. Whatever the case he now knew his _"true potential." _ It was clearer than a crystal ball. His adrenaline was now pulsating and his heart now turned from red to a dark shade of black was palpitating, undulating, and vibrating rapidly. All on his mind was.... **DEATH!** He looked down at the river of lava pouring down from the highest volcano into the valley known as the "Valley of Lost Souls"- which was a burial ground where the Mustafarians laid their dead, or buried their "lost souls." The Mustafarians believed that when a person died they either gave themselves to a "higher power", or lived underneath the ground as a "lost soul" or a "lost sheep" reminiscent of the Bible.

But of course unlike the Bible they believed in necromancy and necrophilism. Their hell was called "The Underverse" a portal dimension that was opposite of the universe. "The "Underverse" was a realm that was only in your nightmares; a place of great misfortune and death. "The Underverse's" god was Necromix, a walking zombie-like corpse who ruled over the "lost souls" as a father to them. Anakin watched, as a group of Genosians road on top of the crab-like creatures the Mustafarians were known for. They were call Clitters- named after the clittering, cluttering, snapping sound they were known to make with their pinchers. Their heads were bulky fitted with an antenna, while their body was armored like an armadillo and impervious to any firepower, or lightsaber attacks. As Anakin watched them past the river of lava, he heard someone behind him, and when he saw a hand comes towards his shoulder he activated his lightsaber and immediately cut it off. The hand belonged to one of the Mustafarians. The Mustafarian yelped in pain, but Anakin didn't care he just smiled and with the Force began to choke the poor man, than with all his might in the Force snapped his neck, and Force pushed him into the bubbling, brewing river of lava. As he watched the Mustafarian fry, more came at him, with spears in their hands.

Anakin didn't care however he just smiled and with the Force as his guide he went to town on them. One came at him thrusting his spear wildly, but Anakin just slid under his feet and chopped the legs off from under him, than cut open the other two like sticks of butter. The last guy hurled himself at Anakin, but Anakin sidestepped out of the way and with the Force broke the Mustafarian's spine right from inside him. The Mustafarian fell dead beside his gutted buddies, but the one remain still without his legs to support him up. Anakin just smiled a curvy, crude smile, and walked over to him. The Mustafarian begged for mercy, pleading he'd spare his life, but Anakin had no time for talk, or for mercy, and with the Sith's power as his weapon he came down with his lightsaber and chopped the poor man in half. Now, it was onto to find Grievous.


End file.
